Possession
by ArinnaVal
Summary: AU  5 years later. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever.
1. Prologue

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

She was pretty. Damn she was.

Her blond hair hung around her beautiful face in messy curls, highlighting it and making her green eyes look even bigger. Her light snub nose and perfect rose lips were making her look so innocent at the same time. She was the perfect mix of a woman and a girl.

The way her delicate fingers ran through her honey-blond hair and how she crossed her legs were mesmerizing. Her short red skirt made that to look even more sensual. She reached once more to her hair and put a disobedient curl under her ear, too focused in her book. The way she bit her lower lip and licking the place after that, didn't realizing her own sensual nature was making her look more like a woman right now.

He bit his own lip, watching her from the window on the second floor of the Mansion. His eyes were following her every movement, realizing how wrong that is. However, he just couldn't stop watching her. There was something in her that he just couldn't ignore. There was something that was making him want her in a way he shouldn't have.

When her boyfriend arrived, his jaw clenched. His eyes went cold and he put his whole strength not to go there and kill that little bastard. In his mind, she – was his.

"Peter?" The voice of his mother made him flinch for a second. "I thought you were at the hospital."

"I have a day off." He said quietly, watching Claire getting into her boyfriend's car. The book she was reading was forgotten on the bench she was sitting just few seconds ago.

"I thought you were going to work today." Angela repeated once again and put her small hand on his arm. Peter flinched once again. His eyes were still over the car in the front yard. He kept watching the black _Porsche _until it drove off, leaving a small amount of dust after itself.

"I told you I have a day off." He snapped this time; his eyes went cold in the moment he turned around to look at his mother. "Are you deaf or something, mother?"

Angela didn't answer to that. She simply gave him a look and turned around, walking to her small desk by the other side of the room. She sat on the big chair behind it as if she wanted to hide, or simply put an object between her and her son.

Her eyes mirrored his ones. He was so like her. In every other time she would be so proud of him. Peter was in absolute control of his feelings and emotions right now. However, he was also so… cold. Angela couldn't help, but think about that boy he was just few years ago. He believed in good then. He was so focused over saving the world, even sacrificing himself if he had to. The person he had become had nothing to do with that dreamer.

"My ears are perfect, Peter." Angela finally said, crossing her legs under the desk. Her laced fingers lay over the smooth surface. "It was a simple question and I don't know what's wrong with you lately."

"You mean the past few months?" Peter looked at her with annoyance.

"I meant the last few years."

"You miss your puppet you can rule?" He sounded sarcastic and his arms lay crossed on his chest.

"I miss my son." Angela's voice was low, but she was still managing to hide her true emotions.

"There's only one son, you have to miss. That son would never come back home again."

"We've talked about this, Peter!" She rose up her voice again. "I miss him too, but it's been five years already! I'm sure Nathan would want…"

"You!" Peter hissed pointing his index finger at her. "You don't have the right to talk about him! Not after everything you've done!"

"How many times I have to tell I'm sorry?"

"You didn't say it – at all!"

"I'm getting tired of this." Angela pinched her nose between her fingers, sighing.

"You are tired?" Peter almost chocked. The darkness in his eyes was close to consume his whole being. He was so close of hurting his own mother. "You're such a hypocrite! I can't even…" He storms off the room while he was still able to control his emotions.

His steps led him to the same bench Claire was using just few minutes ago. His eyes closed when he sat there, trying to regain his calmness. It was so hard these days. The shadows of the dark side were so close. They were ready for him and he only needed a step to go there. Only one step to cross the line.

What had happened to him after he had re-absorbed Sylar's powers, no one could ever understand that. It was like every other time at first. Everything looked fine at the beginning, five years ago. Then everything started to change.

He had killed the monster, but the monster was living through him right now. It was like Sylar had passed all of his anger, hypocrisy and dark power to him. Peter became a different person that night. He almost became the person, he hated the most in the world.

When he was standing over Sylar's dead body and the blood of that monster was dripping of his fingers, Peter didn't feel anything. He didn't feel sorry as he was expecting to feel. He just felt… satisfied. That had scared him at first, but then something in him snapped. The thing that made him human went silent for a moment. Peter just had embraced it, because he didn't feel scared or upset anymore. He felt stronger than anyone and anything in the world.

But… then everything changed when Claire came to live in the Mansion. His new nature was tempted to do something, which his previous self wasn't even allowed to think. Then his inside fight had begun.

His look fell down on the book she was reading and his lips curled into something that most people would call smile. She was reading a boring medicine book. She wanted to become a doctor, just like him. He hissed when his hand reached and grabbed the book. He couldn't control himself when he threw it away with a loud growl.

Angela flinched when she saw her son's actions. He was so angry and so cold at the same time. Peter pushed everyone away. He didn't have friends, only the colleagues he was working with in the hospital. He was staying away from Claire even and Angela thought she's going to be the one that's going to help him. However, Claire didn't make it. She had tried of course. That was Peter, her hero and she hero-worshiped him. Claire was able to do miracles with him in the past. He still thought of her as the only pure person left in his life, but even she couldn't help him. He had pushed her away as well.

So, Claire just stopped trying at one point and had focused over her studying. Peter was only watching her from distance. The look in his eyes when he looked at her every time was dangerous. He was watching her as if she was his possession. Angela couldn't close her eyes for this, but she was sure he was still controlling himself. However, when she saw him flying away with that angry look on his face, her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't sure if Peter could control himself much longer.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Peter was flying above the city. It was almost evening and the Sun was ready to fall behind the horizon. He was trying to distract himself from his dark thoughts. He landed on the rooftop of his old apartment and sat on the edge of it. His legs were hanging in the empty space. He looked at the sunset and his thoughts brought him back in time when he was sitting back here, but he wasn't alone.

…

_"I like it better here than down there." Claire said quietly and her eyes touched his face. Peter almost felt her look and a warm, fuzzy feeling spread along his body._

_"I have a love-hate relationship with the rooftops." He managed to say, returning her gaze. His hand squeezed hers lightly. His heart skipped a beat. He wasn't so alone when he was with her._

…

He was alone now. All alone.

Peter looked up the sky as if he could sense his brother's presence. Usually, in the moments like this, Nathan was the one with the good advice. He was more like his father than his big brother. Peter had realized that too late.

The sky was quiet. It didn't give him the answer he was needed. Peter chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. Nathan's voice faded away a long time ago. Peter barely even remembered his brother's face now. He could only see it on the pictures and the portraits around the Mansion. Angela refused to let go of them.

However, Peter felt like he didn't care anymore. It hurt less and less every day. It stopped hurting from the moment he saw Sylar lying dead in his feet.

Then he felt alone. But he was better. He was way better than the person he was now. Now, he was as close to give up to his daemons as he had never been. Peter was tired of fighting.

A girl's laugh made him jump on his feet and turn around. His eyes narrowed when he saw who that was. Claire and her boyfriend walked out the door of the rooftop. She looked happy and her hand was resting in his. His thumb was skimming back and forth over hers. His eyes were looking at her as if she was something precious. Maybe she was, but right now Peter wanted to kill them. Both of them.

"Peter?" She finally had noticed him. In her eyes Peter read only surprise. Her beautiful eyes captivated him since day one.

"What are you doing here, Claire?" Peter jumped down and landed just few steps away from her. "You know it's not the right place for you to be."

Maybe something in his voice made her wince. Her boyfriend read it wrong though, because he let go of her hand. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Claire just wanted to show me her favorite place in the city." Her boyfriend said, looking boldly at Peter. That made Peter's blood boil. The coldness in his eyes became visible, but he didn't answer the boy.

"It's okay, Andy." Claire flashed him a look. She swallowed hard when she looked back at Peter. "It was a mistake. We should go."

"Now!" Peter snarled.

She stumbled back and she would have fallen onto the ground if Andy wasn't there. He grabbed her arm and glared at Peter.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man?"

"It was a mistake, Andy! Let's go!" Claire didn't give the opportunity to Peter to answer. She grabbed Andy's hand and they turned around, leaving the rooftop and Peter behind.

She was unusually quiet in the car. Andy only threw her a look, but then looked back at the road. Claire didn't even try to talk. She leaned her head back on the seat, looking outside. Her thoughts were with Peter now. She couldn't recognize him right now. He wasn't the same person, saved her back in Odessa. There was something dark in him. His eyes were different, colder than before. His voice was lower and his bangs were gone.

Claire loved his bangs. He looked more like a boy than a man with them. The innocence in his eyes only highlighted this few years ago. Then he had changed. It wasn't a change happened over a night, but still. When Angela had called her for help, Claire thought it was going to be easy. Usually, she was the only person able to reach to him after Nathan's death.

She had failed.

Peter didn't even want to talk to her. He simply had pushed her away. His life was only focused over the hospital. He was working late and didn't have friends. He didn't go out or had dates. Claire could see him converting into a hermit.

However, as if no one wanted to be close to him. His whole attitude was cold and he always made sure to underline that he wanted to be left alone. Just as he had done few minutes ago.

"I'd like to know what are you thinking right now?" Andy's voice interrupted her.

"Peter." Claire was honest.

"Yeah, just how I thought." Andy tuned the car to the right and followed the road to the Mansion. "What happened between you two? Why's he always so hostile all the time?"

"I don't know." Claire said quietly. She couldn't look Andy right now. The memory of Peter, as he used to be, flashed through her mind and made the pain in her chest even bigger. "He wasn't like this before. He was… different."

"When was that _before?"_

"Five years ago." She sighed when she saw the lights of the Mansion when he stopped the car right in front of it.

"His brother died then."

"You know?" Claire looked at Andy with surprise.

"It was all over the media, Claire." He touched her face. "Nathan Petrelli was a famous person."

"Oh…yeah." She smiled weakly. "See you tomorrow?"

"I can't, have to study for the finals and then I have a family dinner." Andy said and he wished he could have been there for her.

"Oh, okay."

"You can come with me? You know my parents adore you."

"No, thanks." Claire leaned and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I have to study as well, remember? I'm going to be busy anyhow."

Andy just nodded, kissing her back. Claire got off the car and waved at him, watching his car disappear into the distance. A tired sigh escaped her lips when she turned around to get into the Mansion and almost screamed from surprise. Peter was standing there. His face was blank, but his eyes were looking at her with anger.

"I told you to stay away!" He snarled.

"I'm sorry." Claire answered with small voice.

"How many times I have to ask you this?" With the movement, imitating a snake, his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Claire moaned painfully. "How many times? Tell me!" He scowled.

"Peter, please…" She made a weak attempt to let go of him, but he was stronger.

"I only asked to be left alone, damn it!" His narrowed eyes met hers and she felt a shiver running down her spine. "Are you deaf or something?"

"You're hurting me, please." Claire tried to reach him again, but with no success. That Peter who was causing her the pain right now was a complete stranger to her. She got scared. For the first time in her life she got scared of him.

He pulled her closer, still holding her wrist in his iron grip. His breathing was fast and matching hers.

"Don't you ever go there again! Do you hear me?" He leaned closer to her face and snarled. Her hear started beating faster.

"What's wrong with you?" She whispered and her voice cracked. "Peter…"

"Save your pity to yourself!" He released her wrist and pushed her away. She looked at the place where he was squeezing her. The purple marks, left from his fingers slowly started to fade away.

"Let me help you, please?" Claire looked up at him again. His face was like a mask and his eyes kept watching her with anger. "Don't push me away!"

"Stay away from me!" He snapped and rushed back into the house.

"Please, come back." She whispered in the pregnant silence, sitting in one of the steps and wrapping her arms around her middle. "I miss my hero."

Nobody answered her and she closed her eyes with a heavy sigh.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Angela saw everything from her place by the window. She was in her room on the second floor, leaning her palm on the cold glass and giving a heavy sigh. Peter was a stranger to her right now. She couldn't understand his behavior. If he acted like this towards Claire, the only person he was willing to listen in the past, then there was no salvation for him.

However, Angela Petrelli hadn't reached to here if she was a person who gave up in every obstacle. Moreover, this was her son. The only son, left to her and she was willing to fight.

"I want her out of here! As soon as possible!" Peter stormed into the room and made her flinch. She slowly turned around to face him. Dark shadows were dancing in his eyes.

"You could've knocked first, Peter." Angela said politely.

"I'm living in this damn house!" Peter scowled. "I own that place so don't tell me what I can and what I cannot do!"

"Why don't you calm down a bit, dear." She didn't flinch this time. Her eyes were looking at him calmly.

"I don't have time for this, mother!"

"I think you need this the most right now, my son."

"Stop avoiding the question!"

"I'm not avoiding anything. Why don't you come here and take a good look of Claire?" She nodded at the window. "I'm sure…"

"I want her out of here! Now!" He clenched his fists.

"Why?"

"I don't have to explain my reasons!" His eyes narrowed and his voice went cold. "I just want her out of my life!"

"No."

"No?"

"You've heard well." Angela answered calmly.

"Mother!"

"Claire is my granddaughter and she's going to stay here as long as she wants to."

"I can make her leave!" Peter said dangerously low.

"You wouldn't do that." Angela kept the calmness in her voice. She didn't want Peter to see her weak like this.

"Why?" His smile was rather ominous. "Who's going to stop me? You?"

"No, I don't think you're going to hurt her."

"You don't know me. Not anymore." Peter snarled and left the room as fast as he had gotten in there.

Angela released a tired sigh and grabbed her head. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and her hand slid down to cover her lips. That wasn't Peter. She missed her son, her good boy, the dreamer he used to be.

Later that evening, Claire was sitting in her room. She was trying to study, but she couldn't focus at all. Her thoughts kept wandering around the same subject. Peter. Maybe if she had tried harder, she would have saved him? Maybe it wasn't too late to save him now. She owed this to him.

"Claire?" She heard Angela's voice outside the door. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." Claire answered and closed the book. "Come in."

Angela walked in few seconds later. She looked at her granddaughter with apologizing look on her face. Claire could see the dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm sorry I bother you so late."

"It's okay, I wasn't sleeping." Claire nodded at the book, lying on the bed close to her. "I'm studying for the finals. What's wrong?"

"Peter."

"Angela…" Claire let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "I know what you're thinking, but I've really tried and…"

"He wants you out from here." Angela interrupted her and Claire stirred. "I'm sure that he wasn't thinking when he said that to me, but still. I wanted you to know."

"You want me to… go?" Claire said quietly. Something inside her cracked and she lowered her look. "If you think that's going to be the best for him, I'm going to do it."

"I want you to stay." Angela sat close to her on the bed. She looked so open and honest now. Claire hadn't seen her like this. "You know why I called you here, Claire. I don't want you to give up."

"But…"

"Please? If there is someone Peter could listen to right now, that's you."

"I'm not so sure anymore." Claire got off the bed and walked to the window. "He scares me, Angela."

"We both know he wouldn't hurt you, Claire." Angela answered after awhile. "Not on purpose anyway."

"You sure?" Claire said quietly. "He was about to break my wrist outside." She didn't turn around to look at Angela, but he voice trembled. "I couldn't recognize him."

"I saw, but Claire…"

"Andy asked me to marry him." Claire interrupted her. She finally turned around to face Angela. "I agreed. I'm moving in with him, I was thinking about it at least."

"You… what?"

"Don't look so shocked!"

"You've been dating him just few months!" Angela scoffed. "Have you talked to your father?"

"He's nowhere to be find, per usual."

"Claire…"

"If Peter wants me out of his life, I'm gonna follow his wish." She said with stern voice. "Don't you get it, Angela? He doesn't want me in his anymore." She threw her hands up in the air. "I give up! I've tried."

"I thought he's the only person you care about the most in the world." Angela got off the bed and walked to Claire. "You give up so easily?"

"Easily? Angela! I've lived here long enough to know that Peter is not going to change!" Her voice trembled again. "God knows how much I miss him! I miss the old dreamy sparkle in his eyes. I miss his calming voice, telling me that everything is going to be alright."

"But, Claire…"

"The truth is… he's not here anymore! Not the person I used to love! This one is so… cold! It's like he's angry to the whole world and he wants to be left alone!"

"Claire!" Angela grabbed her arms and shook her. "Stop it now!"

"No!" Claire looked up and blinked fast to stop the tears falling. "I can't-can't watch him like this. It's hurting me more than you can ever imagine." She finally sobbed.

Angela didn't answer her. She just hugged her granddaughter, thinking of how much their lives had changed. She couldn't help, but felt sorry at one point. Claire had to have her own life, she had to be happy. Angela knew that, but Peter was her son. In her heart she knew that Claire was his only hope for salvation. She had to keep her here, no matter of the cost.

When Angela left the room, Claire went to sleep. She curled up in her lonely bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep soon after. A quiet sigh escaped from her parted lips when Peter's figure emerged from nowhere. He was standing right next to her bed and watching her in her sleep. His eyes followed the delicate curves of her body. Claire hadn't put the covers up. The night was unusual hot, so she wore only her thin nightgown.

"You want to get married, huh?" Peter whispered in the silence, watching her beautiful face with awe. "You want to be happy?" He sat close to her sleeping form, tilting his head so he could see her face better. "You can't do that, _my love_." He stroked her hair and heard her quiet sigh in her sleep. "I only wanted you away, because I wanted to protect you from me. I wanted you to have a normal life and… " Peter shook his head. "Never mind." His hand slid down on her face and he bit his lower lip when she adjusted her face to his caress. "No one could love you more than I do." Peter leaned and his lips touched her forehead. Her soft skin made his heart to skip a beat. "So wrong…" He muttered, kissing her nose. "Sick…" He cups her cheek and pulled back only to look at her face. "But I so fucking don't care anymore…" His thumb caressed her cheek again and his look fell on her hand, lying on her belly. "There won't be a ring there, _my sweet love_. I promise you."

With his last words, Peter leaned and his lips touched her forehead again. His hand fell on her neck and he felt the steady heartbeat fasten a little. A dark, ominous smile appeared on his lips and he vanished into the thin air.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Peter looked like an entirely different person in the next morning. He managed to even release a smile when he saw Claire. What surprised her the most was that, his frowning face and the hate in the eyes were gone. It was like a magic. Today Claire could almost see his old self. However, something in him made her nervous. There was something wrong and she could put her finger on it. The question here was, what exactly.

When she had woken up this morning, a hint of Peter's perfume had embraced her. However, she had thought that was only a fruit of her imagination. When she looked at him right now, she could almost sworn that he had been there last night. There was something in his look when he laid his eyes on her. Claire winced.

"It's chilly outside." His long, delicate fingers reached out for the napkin. He touched the soft fabric to his lips. "You should put your white vest on."

"What?" Claire had caught off guard. "You wanted me to leave and now you're acting like you care about me?" Her voice was everything, but a nice one.

"I wasn't myself yesterday." Peter said calmly, putting his napkin down onto the table.

"Your mother told me." Claire leaned back on her chair. Her hand buried into her hair and she tucked a golden curl behind her ear.

"I'm not surprised."

"And you're not angry?"

"Why should I be?"

"Because you don't like such things?" Claire was more than surprised. Peter was like an enigma to her right now. His beautiful hazel eyes hid the secret of their owner really well. "What's wrong with you?"

"Turning a new page." Peter lay his hands on the table. "I want you here, where you belong, Claire."

"But why you wanted me gone?"

"Do you really want to know?" His crooked smile was more than disturbing right now.

"Of course I do. We haven't talked in awhile. I want to know your reasons, Peter." She tried to reach him once again. "I miss the way we used to talk."

"I thought you're going to be better if you have your own life. Being a Petrelli is not the best thing ever."

"You're lying to me!" Claire scoffed. "Why don't you tell me the truth?"

"My little cheerleader." Peter trailed off and he looked rather amused. "You have to learn to trust people."

"I'm not yours!" She felt her blood boil and got off her chair. "And I'm getting late."

"Oh, I'm sure Andy can wait." Peter simply waved his hand and she couldn't move a muscle. He got off his chair and walked to her slowly.

"What are you doing?" Her heart fastened its rhythm. "Peter, let me go! This is not funny!"

"Why didn't you tell me you're getting married?" He stopped close to her, right behind her back. Claire could feel his breath on her exposed neck. "That's important news for the family."

"What? Angela told you already? But…"

"Does it matter?" His hands grabbed her arms and squeezed them. "You should've told me."

"You've said it better – I have to live my life away from you." She almost chocked when she felt how he leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"I was wrong." Peter muttered. "Funny, isn't it?"

"I'm not laughing and you should let me go, now!"

"Hm." He simply said, lifting her hand up and looking at her fingers. "I don't think an engagement ring would look good on you, _my love."_

"Peter." Claire couldn't recognize her own voice. It was so throaty and trembling. Something in his touch made her feel weak inside.

"Give up." He whispered and appeared before her all of a sudden. "He's not for you."

"I love him and I'm gonna marry him!" She licked her lips and her eyes challenged him. "You can't stop me and why would you?"

"Try me!" His eyes sparkled dangerously and he was gone in the next second.

Claire needed a moment to restore her breathing. She felt weak in her knees and fell back on her chair. How could he be like this after everything that had happened to them? Something in his voice and his eyes was making her feel so small and scared. Peter wasn't acting like himself and that was the only clear thing now.

"What's going on here?" Angela's voice startled her and Claire turned around to see her. "Where is Peter?"

"The question of the day." Claire muttered, getting up. "He was here few minutes ago, but then teleported away. I guess he's at the Hospital right now."

"I thought I've heard his voice, oh well." Angela shook her head. "I overslept this morning."

"You told him about my marriage?" Claire frowned a little. "Why?"

"What? No, I didn't." Peter's mother looked at her with confusion.

"Then how… Never mind. He knows and now he wants me here."

"Good."

"Good? Angela I have to live my life! You know I have plans."

"I do, but family always comes first, Claire." Angela poured herself a cup of tea.

"You want me to say no to Andy?" Claire couldn't believe in her ears.

"No, I won't stop you, my dear." Angela took a sip. "It's up to you to decide."

"Peter said Andy is not for me."

"Andy is a good boy from a good family."

"Then why-"

"It's up to you, Claire." Angela interrupted her and walked out the room.

Claire just stood there few more minutes and then with a final sigh went outside. Andy was waiting for her. The engine of his car was working. Claire smile and got in, kissing him for hello. Andy just smiled and they drove off to their Campus.

Later that day when Claire was trying to study in the park, Peter was watching her from distance. She was sitting on the grass, under the nearest tree. Claire had dropped her bag on the ground next to her and her whole attention had focused over the book. She only had to lift up her look so she could see him. Peter however liked to stay hidden for now. Yeah, he could've used his invisibility, but he was so tired of using that ability lately. Maybe being a human would work just fine for him right now.

He saw her shifting on her place. Her hand lifted up and rubbed the back of her neck. Even from his place, Peter could see the small droplets of sweat formed on her neckline. His eyes narrowed with that picture. He had to put his whole strength not to go there and… No! Peter shook his head. It was like a demon had possessed his thoughts and didn't let him go. That demon was making him feel weak when his thoughts flew to Claire. Her presence in his life was intoxicating. It was tough just look at her and didn't have the right to touch her.

Unlike her boyfriend, Andy.

Peter snorted when he saw the boy coming up from behind Claire. He put his hands over her eyes and Peter saw her smile. Her _sad little smile,_ once belonged to him. His fists clenched and his breathing became erratic. It was a torture to watch them kiss. It was a torture to… read Andy's thoughts. The son of a bitch was about to propose to her now. To put that damn ring on her finger and made it official!

"Hello." Peter founded himself walking to them. His self-control just dropped down. He wasn't thinking anymore; only acting on his instincts.

"Peter?" Claire looked up at him and her smile faded. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." Peter trailed off. His voice was low, almost throaty. "I thought I could give you a ride to home."

"I could-" Andy started, but Peter interrupted him.

"I don't remember talking to you?" His whole attitude was dangerous. Actually, he could greet himself right now. Andy was still alive and that boy could consider himself lucky.

"Excuse me?" Andy snarled. _Well,_ Peter thought_, _he wasn't that clever.__

"You have a problem with me, boy?" He smiled almost politely.

"I-"

"That's enough!" Claire hissed and looked around. People still didn't pay attention to them. She got off the ground and put her books back into the bag. "I'm going back home, alone!" She tried to pass Peter, but he grabbed her arm.

"I'm afraid I have to insist." His grip was painful, but she didn't even make a sound. Only her face frowned. "So, shall we?"

"Let go of her!" Andy tried to intervene, but Peter didn't even look at him.

"Tell your puppy goodbye, Claire." He said almost nicely.

"Peter." Her eyes pleaded him, but he just tilted his head and he sighed. "Fine. Goodbye, Andy."

"I'll call you." Andy knew when to step away. Peter almost felt sorry. He could've said few things to that boy, accompanied with few punches.

"Okay." Claire nodded and looked at Peter again. "Shall we?" Her voice was cold, but he didn't look like he paid too much attention to it.

Peter looked around and almost dragged her behind the nearest tree. Then he took her in his arms and launched into the sky. Claire hissed and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. She didn't expect that from him. Peter had never flown with her. Not until today. She looked at his face and finally relaxed in his arms.

It was strange, but that was the first time they shared something special since the moment Claire had moved into the Mansion. They didn't talk now, but that didn't upset her. Just the feeling of his arms around her made her feel something forgotten. She felt safe.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

When she laid her head on his shoulder, Peter bit his lower lip. Claire still trusted him unconditionally. He could've read her thoughts even now. Stupid girl. She was like a lamb and he was the wolf. How could a lamb trust to a wolf? She still thought of him as the same good person he was before. Well, that was too bad for her. Peter had changed in more ways she could've ever imagined.

"Where are we going?" She said all of a sudden.

"Home."

"That's not the way to home." Her voice became grumpy.

"Excuse me, since when you've become a navigator?" Peter snapped. His arms around her tightened.

"You can't lie to me, Peter!" Claire paused and said quietly. "You've promised me this, remember?"

"It was a long time ago." He simply said, landing onto the hill not so far away from the Mansion.

The view was magnificent. They could see the beauty of New York from above. The enormous buildings now looked so small in the distance. Claire frowned. There was something strange in his attitude now. She could say it by the look of his face. Peter looked distant. The well-known coldness was gone, only his eyes were keeping his secrets as usual. However, his face relaxed.

"Peter…" Claire let out a sigh and touched his arm. "What's wrong with you? Why don't you just tell me?"

"I'm not the same person, my little cheerleader." He said with flat voice, but she could feel the slight change when he pronounced the last words. His hands buried into his pockets. "Life changed in a way you can't even imagine."

"I can." She said quietly. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Silly girl." Peter turned to her all of a sudden. His hand rested on her cheek. "You can't save me. Who told you I want to be saved?"

"What are you talking about?" She swallowed hard. Her heart fastened it rhythm. Something in his touch made her shiver.

"Your thoughts are too loud." He chuckled and her eyes didn't miss hers. "I don't need saving so you can-"

"Then why you don't just let me go?" Claire whispered.

His look hardened all of a sudden and Claire felt sorry for asking this question. His hand slid into her hair and grabbed a hold of it. Claire suppressed a painful moan when he forced her hair to tilt aback. That was the stranger Peter had become.

"Just… stop." He hissed. His face leaned closer to hers. "I told you to forget about saving me!"

"Peter!" Claire lets out another painful moan. "Please!"

"You're there where you belong, Claire!" His eyes narrowed and he let go of her. Claire fell on her knees, looking up at him.

"You don't need me anymore." She panted, thrusting her hand through her hair. Tears started build up into her eyes. "Please, let me go! Let me live my life!"

"Shut up!"

"I don't even know you anymore! What do you want from me?"

"I want you to have a better taste in your life!" Peter glared at her. "We both know Andy is not for you! He's so… weak. Ordinary."

"He loves me!"

"Yeah, he follows you like a little puppy." His head tilted to the side. "Tell me Claire, is this the reason you like him? Then why don't you just go and buy yourself a puppy?"

His voice was low and he was meant to hurt her. Claire's blood boiled and she jumped on her feet. Then she did something like she never thought she would do. She slapped him. She slapped Peter.

"You! How dare you speak to me like that?" She hissed, but in the next moment her wrist was trapped in his fist. His grip tightened and she thought Peter was about to break her arm.

"Don't. Fuck. With me." He snarled. His eyes sparkled dangerously.

"I'm not the one angry to the whole world, damn you!" She glared at him. "Is it so wrong that I want to live my life in the way I want it to be?"

"In a lie?" His voice was throaty.

"Andy knows about me!"

"Oh? And he's still with you, knowing what you truly are?" His face almost touched hers, but Claire tried to calm down her heartbeat. His presence was such a drug to her senses, but she still refused to accept that. "Hm…"

"Yes!"

"So he's going to grow old, watching you looking like 18 all the time? He's willing to die, while you are going to live forever?"

"I can die as well… if I want to." She snapped.

"_My_ _silly cheerleader_." His nose rubbed hers. "Who said I'm going to let you do this?"

"W-what are you doing?" Claire stammered all of a sudden. Her heartbeat was so loud that she could hear it in her ears. She licked her lips and her look suddenly dropped on Peter's. "It's my life!"

"True." Peter released her from his iron grip, but his other hand was still buried in her hair. "But you're not thinking rational."

"And you are?" Something in his touch took her ability to think. Claire almost shook her head. Only his hand, tangled in her curls stopped her. "Peter…" She let out a sigh.

"What? At least I'm not lying to myself, Claire." He leaned to her and his lips touched a side of her neck. Then he pulled back just as fast as he had made that move. Claire swayed to him without thinking.

"I-I'm not lying to myself." She said quietly, trying to recover from the strange haze, Peter had brought to her. "I want to be happy."

"You can't be happy!" His sentence didn't surprise her. It kind of suited him right now. His eyes had gone dark when they lay on her again. Claire swallowed hard. "And what you're about to do it's a mistake! Now, the question is – should I fix that mistake or… you're going to do it?"

"Andy is not a mistake." Claire finally managed to recover to her normal state. She looked around for her bag and took it from the ground. It had fallen onto the grass during her fight with Peter. She hung it over her shoulder and her look fell on Peter again. "I thought you loved me enough to let me do what I think it's right!"

"If it wasn't for me, you would've jumped off that ferris wheel!" He snarled and she felt herself blushed under his look. "It's true and you know that! What the hell have you thought then, I don't even want to know!"

"I thought I was doing the right thing, but you-"

"Just as now, right?" His eyes narrowed. "End this or I'm going to do it for you."

"You wouldn't dare!" She said it, but she knew he was able to do everything right now.

"Do you want to bet?" His brows went up.

"No! I won't follow your every order! I won't jump like a lost puppy every time you think you're the right one!" She scoffed. "You're not my father and I'm older enough to decide what to do with my life!"

"Okay." Peter trailed off. "Even better. I'm going to do it in my way." He wrinkled his nose. "It's going to be interesting."

"No!"

"Watch me!" He grinned at her, but his grin looked so ominous that made her shiver. "You know what I can do."

"Peter! Damn you!"

"Trust me; he's going to be thankful one day."

"I'm not going to let you ruin my life!" Claire grabbed his wrist, but Peter just looked at her. His face was blank. There wasn't any emotion showing there. His eyes went black when he tilted his head and looked at her, closely. A shiver ran down her spine. "I love-"

"Love is overrated, Claire." He said quietly. "You'll get over it, if you truly love that guy, but I highly doubt it."

"I do!"

"No! The truth is, you just settled with him; just like you've done with any other guy in your life." His free hand cupped her cheek. "You don't know what the love is. You're too young to know that."

"That's a lie!" Her heart quickened its rhythm. She responded to his look boldly. "I'm going to fight for my happiness!"

"You're going to fight against me?" He shook his head with amused expression. "Okay, it's your choice!"

"Peter…" He closed his eyes and when he opened them, Claire found herself in the middle of the porch at the Mansion. "I-" In the next moment he had vanished again.

Claire sighed and walked inside of the house. It was quiet, almost time for dinner and to be honest, she wasn't looking forward to see him again. He had scared her today and something more, he had made her feel something that she was completely sure – it was forbidden.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>

Later that night when she was alone in the bed, Claire was looking up the ceiling, letting her thoughts wandering. Everybody had that big love in their life that let them breathless. The love that could take your breath away and made you feel weak and strong at the same time. The great love that could let you shed tears whole night of laugh with no reason. She had to admit that Peter was right. She didn't have such love. Maybe she was too young as he had said. However, Claire never gave up of looking for it. Her eyes closed for a moment and she thought of Andy. He was a good boy of course. He was the perfect guy for her. His family had a good name and even Angela liked him. Claire sighed. Yes, she loved him. But was he her big love that left her breathless? No, she couldn't say so.

Her eyes opened again and she turned her look to the window. The only time she felt something emotional that had left her breathless, was when she had met Peter for the first time. Just one look in his eyes and she felt herself lost in them. His smile was so cute and reassuring. She hadn't lied to him. He was the only one who could make her feel safe. That person he was had absorbed her life.

Then she got crushed from the truth and put these feelings aside. She had gathered them in a box and stored them in the deepest and darkest angle of her mind. Peter was something forbidden for her. He was something that she could never have. However, he was the first one made her heart skipped a beat. That no one could take away from her.

Life changed though. She had learned to live without him in her life. She had learned to run away from that forbidden box. It was how she had met West. She really tried to make herself feel that tremble again. The love she always sought. But West wasn't for her. They were too different and she didn't regret much when they had broken off. She never gave up though. It was hard to believe it, but she had continued to search for the love.

It's how she had met Andy. He was charming, funny and he was at her age. Claire liked him a lot, maybe she even loved him. But… there was a big _"but_", he wasn't her big love. Andy was the perfect man for her though, so Claire had settled for that feeling. He was the safer choice she could ever make. He could make her feel happy and that was enough for her.

Her eyes closed and she finally fell into a deep sleep. However, her dreams weren't haunted by Andy. It wasn't Andy who was holding her in his arms. The eyes looking at her with love weren't Andy's. They were beautiful, hazel ones. The same as Claire remembered them from the night of the Homecoming.

Peter allowed himself to become visible in the moment he saw her calm breathing. He could see the smile of her face and he was tempted to touch her and see her dream. That was she for him – a temptation. If he had to be honest, the barriers to that temptation were falling one after another every day. He could feel how close he was to cross the last obstacle – his consciousness. A deep sigh cam out his parted lips and he walked to the bed, still watching her.

Her beautiful blond hair covered the pillow. She was lying on her left side and her left hand rested over the bed. Her thin nightgown revealed more than it hid. She was like a masterpiece to his eyes. So painfully beautiful that he felt weak in his knees and knelt close to the bed. His hand reached out and covered hers. He could feel her fingers trembled lightly and she sighed in her dream.

Peter tilted his head, just watching her. He could stay there and watch her the whole night. He had done that before so many times he had lost the count. Claire… _his Claire. _His hand slid up her arm, enjoying the touch to her silky soft skin. Claire sighed once again and her lips parted. Peter couldn't help when his look fell there. He sat on the bed, laying back on the headboard and then sliding down. Claire moved to him in her sleep. Her hand lay on his stomach and her head lay on his collarbone. It was almost as if she could feel him there. Peter shifted a bit, trying to make himself comfortable. His hand slid up her back and lay over the back of her head. His other hand slid over hers. Claire didn't wake up. She had snuggled in him so naturally as if she had done it every night.

Something inside of him snapped and his jaw clenched. His decision to stop her marriage to Andy grew even stronger. His eyes narrowed in the darkness. Claire's marriage was something that wouldn't happen. Peter would do anything to prevent that. Even to kill her fiancée.

When she woke up in the next morning she felt the well-known scent in her room. It was Peter's. She couldn't know how, but she was sure he was there. Claire sat up on the bed and looked around. The room was light and she stretched out, yawning. She hadn't slept that good in weeks, but her dreams were more vivid than ever.

"Claire?" Angela knocked on the door. "The brunch is ready, dear. Wake up or you going to be late for your classes."

"Since when we have brunch?" Claire said when she opened the door still yawning.

"You know Peter asked me the same question few years ago?" Angela chuckled when she saw Claire's messy hair and sleepy look. "Go and take a shower, Peter and I are going to wait for you."

"Okay." Claire closed the door and hid in the bathroom. She tried to be as quick as possible.

When she finally came downstairs, Peter and Angela had almost finished with their meals.

"Good morning, my love." Peter didn't even look at her. He reached for his newspaper, crossing his legs. Claire couldn't help but frown. "Don't do that, you're gonna catch wrinkles and they won't look good on your beautiful face." He muttered from behind the newspaper.

"You know people could get confused if you call me like that in public." Claire simply said, sitting on her place opposite him. She reached for her cup of fruit salad and took a piece of banana into her mouth.

"I have to agree with her, Peter." Angela took her cup of tea and leaned back on her chair. "You know what people may think."

"So?" Peter's voice sounded annoyed from the subject. "Why do I have to care about people?"

"You have to care about your name, dear." Angela sipped her tea.

".." He said quietly and flipped the newspaper in the way he could look at the both of them. Claire furrowed her brows. "Do you?" He asked her.

"Since when do you care what I think?" She muttered and saw his frown. "Be careful with the wrinkles, dear."

"Who's the teaser now?" Peter grinned all of a sudden and it reminded her of the man she knew he was before. Her traitor heart skipped a beat. She coughed and looked at her fruit salad again. "You are such a bunny." Peter clicked with his tongue and turned his attention back to the newspaper.

Claire let out a sigh of relief, trying to calm down her heart again. When she finished with her salad, she poured herself a cup of coffee. Well, it was more sugar with coffee than a coffee with sugar. Peter liked to tease her about that. She was sure he was smirking even now.

"Where is your ring, Claire?" Angela's question surprised her and she looked at her with strange expression.

"Huh? What ring?"

"Andy came here yesterday and he showed me the engagement ring. He said he's going to propose you in the right way." Angela shrugged and Claire turned her face to Peter. He had put his newspaper back down onto the table.

"The puppy didn't have a chance." He looked straight at Claire although he was talking to his mother.

"You knew?" Claire got angry. "Damn you! You knew that!"

"What?" Angela looked between them as if she was in a tennis match. "Something happened?"

"I told you I'm going to take care about it." Peter's eyes darkened. "You made your choice."

"Who gave you the right to control my life?" Claire was beyond mad. She was ready to go and slap him just as she had done the day before.

"Someone had to put some sense into your brain." Peter didn't get upset at all.

"Peter?" Angela looked at him, but he didn't look at her. "What have you done?"

"I'm starting to fix her mistakes." He simply said.

"Andy is not a mistake!" Claire snapped and got off her chair.

"We'll see about that." His low voice made her shiver.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

A week passed and Andy still hadn't proposed her. Claire got nervous. It wasn't like they didn't talk about the wedding. He took care of everything, at least that was he had told her. She even met his mother and they both looked at some wedding magazines. However, Andy still hadn't given the ring to her. Claire almost thought he forgot about it.

It was time for the Petrelli's annual summer party. The New York's elite was invited. Claire thought it was a little bit too much, but she still had to participate. Every other year, Peter chose to make his disappearing act. This time, he announced he was going to be there. Claire was more than surprised. They didn't talk much the week that passed. His attitude was back to distance again. He was cold, more than cold even. His eyes were piercing her and she felt uncomfortable every time he looked at her. Her heart kept betraying her every time he was around. Claire would've lied to herself she felt nothing, but the truth was so obvious that she just couldn't do that. However, she was trying to live her life in the way she wanted to. Andy was her choice to be happy and she was about to make that important step.

When the night of the summer party finally arrived, Claire was ready. She wore her little black dress. Her long blond hair hung around her shoulders and she chose to put a very light make up. The earrings she wore were simple golden ones. She stood by the door, greeting the guests. Only her smile was fake. She didn't know any of them or if she knew them, she didn't like them that much.

"So crowded." Peter's voice caressed her ear and she shivered. He had made his way though the crowd to her and now was standing right beside her. "Hello." He simply nodded to the next guest and his wife.

"It's so nice to see you here again." Claire smiled again and her smile faded as soon as they moved along. "Like every year."

"You're getting used to it, huh?" Peter leaned to whisper close to her ear. "I think you actually enjoy it, _my love_."

"Would you stop calling me like that?" Claire hissed. She hated the butterflies she felt in her stomach every time he was around.

"No." Peter simply said and sipped from his champagne.

"You're impossible!" She was tempted to move her head and look at him. However, the next guest just arrived and she had to smile again. "Good evening."

"I've been told." Peter chuckled and greeted the guest. "I can afford that." He waited the guest to move along and put his free hand on the small of her back. Claire stirred. "You feel cold?"

"N-no." She stammered and finally turned her head to look at him. It was a mistake. His face was close to hers, too close. His palm on the small of her back burned her skin through the thin fabric of the dress. A light smirk danced on his lips. "Peter please… stop _this."_ She licked her lips, looking at his ones.

"Do you really want me to?" His voice was thick and filled with something that made her feel weak in her knees.

Claire couldn't answer, because Angela came downstairs right at this moment. Peter was forced to go and greet her. That was the etiquette and he had to do it. It was just in time, because Andy arrived as well. She forced a smile on her face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled at her and she laid her hand on his folded arm. They both made their way through the crowd to the nearest bar. Claire took a glass of champagne and Andy chose a glass of whiskey for himself.

"You look beautiful tonight." He coughed when they finally had their moment alone. Alone was a strong word of course, because they were just standing by one of the windows, looking at the front yard.

"Thank you." Claire smiled over at him. "I thought you wouldn't come here."

"How could I miss it?" Andy grinned, kissing her shoulder.

"A-ha." Claire smiled again, enjoying his touch. "So I was the bait?"

"Yup." Andy laughed, but his laugh stopped all of a sudden. "I think he would kill me if he could. I could swear he looks jealous right now!"

"Huh?" Claire followed his look and saw Peter at the other side of the room. His eyes were narrowed again. "Don't be stupid! Peter is _like _an uncle to me." Claire laughed, but it was a forced laugh.

"Good! Because I'm crazy about you." Andy laughed again and Claire forced herself to look at him and smile as well. Andy kissed her and at this moment, she could feel Peter's eyes burned her back.

Andy had to go soon after. Claire couldn't blame him. He was there only to be with her. Still, he hadn't put that ring on her finger. She looked down at her hand without thinking.

"I'm keeping my promise so far." Peter took her hand and she stirred. She hadn't heard him coming. "Your hand looks good just the way it is."

"Lonely."

"Beautiful." He lifted up her hand and kissed the back of her fingers. Then she felt the damn butterflies again. "Your heart agrees with me." Peter chuckled and looked at her, still holding her fingers.

"My heart doesn't want to be alone."

"It doesn't have to be, Claire."

"It's why I'm gonna get married." She nodded and almost winced again when his hold onto her fingers tightened. "Peter…"

"Hm… wrong answer."

"You can't stop me!"

"I thought we've had this conversation already."

"I'm still gonna do that." She didn't know why, but she felt the need to challenge him. His eyes went black and burned her skin again. It was as if his was touching her only with his eyes.

"If the puppy can find the ring." He smirked and Claire could've slapped him if that was possible. Unfortunately, the party was still on.

"You hid it? That's low, Peter!" Claire muttered.

"It was either that or killing him." Her shocked look only made him rise his brows up. "What? I'm still going to do it if he doesn't give up!"

"You're gonna kill him?"

"Yes."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I got tired of that cat and mouse game." Peter shrugged.

"He's going to buy a new ring."

"Everybody is responsible for their own fate." His lips touched the back of her fingers again. "Let's dance!"

"Dance?" She looked at him with confusion. "But I-"

"Let's go!"

"No!"

Her protest sank into the music. Peter pulled her right in the middle of the improvise dance floor. Claire could only spread her lips in a thin line and left him do what it was in his mind. Peter grinned and took her in his arms. His hands laced on the small of her back and he pulled her closer. It that case she was forced to put her arms on his shoulders and glare at him.

"I. Hate. You." She hissed, but that didn't upset him at all. He knew he had won this battle.

"No, you don't." His lips touched her temple. "I think we both know that."

"But-"

"Shush." He pulled her even closer so her lower body could touch his one. She swallowed hard. "Can you shut up for a second? I'm trying to dance here!"

"I-I'm n-not in a m-mood." Claire stammered.

Peter didn't answer her. He swayed his body in perfect synchrony with hers. The music was slow and intimate and soon Claire felt herself completely lost in it. Her eyes closed and her hands slid up his shoulders to lace behind his neck. Her head rested on his collarbone and she felt safe again.

That was the moment when she felt completely devoted to him. She fitted perfectly into his arms and maybe in another place in time… Maybe if they weren't sharing the same blood… Maybe if they were free to love each other… Maybe if all people could just… no! Her thoughts were dangerous.

"Nobody could love you more than me, Claire." He whispered close to her ear and his arms around her tightened. He had read her thoughts of course and she couldn't deny any of it.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

She knew that was a mistake, but she couldn't help it. Peter was the beast in this story and the sad part was, she trusted that beast. Her head kept lying on his chest and she couldn't think right in this moment. If she had to be honest before herself, Claire had dreamed about this moment since long ago.

It was long ago she found out that Peter was her uncle. It was long before she could put that wall between them. It was long before she could learn to smile without feeling it. It was the moment when she had seen him for the first time in that corridor. It was something in his crooked smile that had won her heart almost right away. It was the Peter she'd always wanted to have, but she knew it was wrong. It was so wrong that she couldn't even think about it.

Not tonight. Not when she was in his arms.

Claire allowed herself that forbidden emotion right there and then. She allowed herself to simply listen to his heartbeat and pretend that it was for her. She could pretend that when he had told her he loved her, he actually meant it in the way she always wanted to be loved by him. In the way no one could understand or agree about it.

Her eyes closed and she bit her lower lip, feeling the sadness possessing her heart again. Peter was in her every forbidden dream. His eyes were in her every woman's dream.

However, she knew how impossible that was. When the music ended and Peter finally stopped moving, Claire just pulled back and looked him at his eyes for a long moment. He leaned to her, but she simply turned around and left the room. If she had turned around for a brief moment, she could've seen him smirking.

Claire ran upstairs to her room and carefully closed the door behind her back. She slid by the door and sat on the ground, wrapping her arms around her folded legs. Peter was dangerous and her feelings for him had to stay hidden. It was better for everyone, but most likely for her. Or… that she was trying to convince herself.

Peter stayed in the middle of the dance floor long after Claire had disappeared of his sight. His hand lifted up and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. After he had read her mind and actually felt her feelings for him, it was easier to look at the whole situation. Just when he had thought it was going to be different. His little cheerleader had surprised him.

His eyes narrowed and sparkled darkly. An ominous smile started dancing on his lips. Oh yeah, Andy was going to be only in her memory very soon. If the little puppy knew what was the best for him, he would've stayed out of his way.

"You're scaring my guests!" Angela grabbed his arm and Peter looked at her. His smile narrowed and he slowly lowered his look to her grip on his arm.

"Excuse me, mother?"

"You're staying here and smiling like an idiot." Angela didn't even tremble.

"Call me idiot once again." He sounded almost polite.

"And what you're gonna do? Kill me?" Her brows went up.

"Don't tempt me." Peter hissed so she could be the only one that could hear him.

"You know what, Peter? If you don't want to be here, just go. I can see Claire is missing as well." Angela simply sighed. "I can handle it from here."

"Oh mother, how generous of you." Peter kissed the back of her fingers, but his voice was still cold.

Angela watched him walking away and let out a tired sigh. Sometimes she wondered if she was going to be able to handle his behavior any longer. But she was his mother and he was her only son. She had to try at least. Claire was still here so she was going to help as well. After she had seen them dancing, Angela had no doubt about it. Claire still loved Peter. She hadn't given up on him. She still trusted him.

Claire still hadn't given up of her dream for a normal life. Andy was the way she could reach that dream. Angela knew that well. She knew more than she wanted sometimes, but that was the curse of her ability. Arthur had used that for his own personal gain. She just hadn't seen it at the beginning. Maybe he had loved her at first, but then things had changed. She had seen it too late and it was the moment when Arthur had chosen to sacrifice Peter's life. Her mother's hart hadn't accepted that, but he had used her again. He was the strongest one between them and he knew it.

Angela shook her head to let go of the bad memories and looked around. The party was almost over and she couldn't wait the end of the evening. She was tired to pretend already.

On the next morning the atmosphere around the table was almost normal. Almost, because Peter was in his usual silence mood and Claire was too busy eating her breakfast.

"Good morning." Angela said and took her place by the table. "You both are up early this morning?"

"Whoa, we're making an attempt to talk?" Peter peered over his newspaper. He sounded sarcastic.

"Stop it!" Claire hissed and then looked at Angela. "Yes, I'm up early, because I have to go and study."

"Translation – she has to go and make out with her puppy." Peter didn't even try to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Peter!" Angela scoffed this time.

"Oh, boy! You both are so cheery this morning, aren't you?" He even chuckled. "You know how much I cherish these family moments"

"You are impossible!" Claire glared at him.

"Says the person who's going to make the biggest mistake of her life?"

"Says the person who can at least try to be happy!"

"I told you it's not going to work!" Peter put the newspaper down and looked at her carefully. Angela could swear they both had forgotten about her. She just kept silence.

"Why?" Claire asked stubbornly.

"Because we both know how you feel about it." He lowered his voice and hi eyes went dark.

"Yes, I know. It's why I'm sure Andy is going to be the perfect choice for me."

"Aren't you getting tired of lies, Claire?" Peter simply propped his chin on his palm.

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are."

"No!"

"You don't love him, my love."

"I'm going to marry him and you have nothing to do about it, Peter!" She threw her napkin onto the table and stormed out the room. He simply leaned back on his chair, looking after her.

"Peter…" Angela only whispered. "Please… don't."

"Hm-mm." He simply muttered and he turned around to face his mother. "If you dreamed about it and you know it's going to happen, why are you even trying to stop me, mother?"

"You know… sometimes you just remind me of…"

"…Sylar?" Peter looked at her rather amusingly. "I killed that monster, but I can assure you that I have nothing to do with him or his ability."

"I'm not exactly sure."

"I can _think _and I_ _know __what I want__."__

"What you want is wrong, Peter…"

"You shouldn't have hid her from me then." He pushed his chair back and left the room before Angela could answer.

Peter's love for Claire was stronger than everything. She was sure now.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

By the end of June the days got warmer and Claire thought she could use the pool for the first time this year. Moreover, she needed relax from the studying and her nerves were stretched to the braking point because of Peter. His game of cat and mouse looked endless.

It was warm day and Claire had checked the Mansion carefully. He wasn't there. So, she put on her swim suit and went out, grabbing a towel on her way. When she got there, she threw the towel onto the nearest lounge and dove into the pool. The water was so refreshing and she felt real pleasure only doing rounds in there.

When she finally got out, her heartbeat was fast and she lay on the lounge, stretching her arms over her head.

"It looks good, doesn't it?" Peter's voice startled her and she opened her eyes just to see a small engaged ring right before her eyes. The stone above it was small, but sparkled under the sunlight.

"What?" She blinked just in time to see Peter's face instead of that ring. He was grinning.

"Andy thought that you'd like it." Peter tilted his head to the side and sat close to her on the lounge. Her hips were touching his. "Now he doesn't know were to find it." He laughed. "Poor puppy."

"Give it back to him!" Claire scoffed.

"Why should I do that?" His brows went up.

"Because it's his and he wants to give it to me. That's the right thing to do."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes." Peter didn't look upset even. "I told you that you won't have that ring. Besides, you don't really want that."

"For the last time – I'm gonna marry him!" Claire glared at him. "With or without that ring!"

"Hm." Peter took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. "The stone could be seen only with a microscope." His thumb skimmed back and forth over her fingers and she winced. "You deserve something bigger, _my love._"

Claire looked at her hand. The ring shone there and she swallowed hard. Peter's words made her shiver again and she felt the ring as something cold touching her skin. She felt a sudden need to take it off. Peter did that instead of her as if he had read her mind. When she saw the smirk on his face, Claire frowned. He had done it of course. She couldn't have any secrets from him. That started to annoy her.

"I need some privacy in my thoughts at least!" She scoffed, but that only made him laugh. He leaned forward, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Her skin was burning everywhere he was touching her. Claire clenched her jaw, hoping she didn't blush too much. What she felt for him was wrong. It was so wrong that she couldn't even think about it, but yet she did. Her self-defense was almost gone under his touch. She could swear he could feel it too.

"Yes, you could." Peter whispered, leaning even closer. "But I don't want to…"

"Peter…" His eyes captivated her and she could only whisper.

Peter didn't answer. His hands lay on a side of her face and he watched her for a long moment before his lips could touch hers. Claire couldn't breathe right now, but somehow she felt like she was waiting for that kiss for too long. His lips moved over hers, patiently until she parted them.

Claire had been kissed before, but never like this. She'd never felt week in her knees or like she was flying. She had never felt these butterflies in her stomach like when his tongue started playing with hers. Her hands had never felt so heavy when she reached them out to put them at the both sides of Peter's face. That kiss was intoxicating. It filled her with so many emotions that her mind had completely blown away.

Her breathing became erratic and she suddenly felt his arms slid around her middle. She didn't protest. She practically melted in his embrace, holding onto him like the only secure thing in her life right now. Nothing else was important right now. Only Peter and she… and that kiss.

"What are you doing?" Angela's voice pulled her out of her haze, but not completely. Yes, she pulled back, but her eyes were still on Peter's lips.

"It's not of your business, mother!" Peter scoffed and just then Claire woke up completely.

"No!" She hissed and lifted up her arm, only to see how Peter grabbed her wrist.

"No?" He looked at her with amusement. "I thought you liked it."

"Peter!" Angela was walking to them, but he didn't even look at her. "Let her go!"

"Leave me alone, Peter!" Her voice cracked. "Please…"

"Never, my love." He slid his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up. "I've never done that in my life. I won't do it now." He bit the edge on his lower lip and with a blink of his eye, he was gone.

Claire touched her lips with her still trembling hand, still unable to think clear. Peter had consumed her life. He had turned into the Earth and she was his Moon. Her world hard turned upside down now. How she could look Andy in the face now? What she had to tell him? That she was in love with Peter? Peter who turned out to be her uncle, but she desperately hid that from the world. Angela wanted to present her as a part of the family, but Claire refused that. She was Bennet through her whole life and she wanted to stay in that way. But now she had to be honest before herself and admit that the part of the reason was Peter. He was a Petrelli… and he was something she never wanted to be. She didn't want that name, tying her up with him. She wasn't from his family. She was a _Bennet_.

"Are you okay, dear?" Angela's voice surprised her. Claire had almost forgotten about her being here.

"Yeah, why?" Her voice was kind of distant. Claire was still lost in her thoughts.

"Because of Peter?" Angela asked her carefully. "What he did was…"

"You couldn't stop him." Claire interrupted her quietly and picked up her towel. "I couldn't stop him." She got of the lounge and looked at Angela. "Not even if I wanted to."

"Claire…" Her words sank into the silence, left after Claire walked into the house.

Angela looked after her with pensive face. Her eyes narrowed when she remembered what she had seen just few minutes ago. Claire was right. Nobody could stop Peter now. Moreover, Angela hadn't seen Claire protesting against that kiss. It was absolutely the opposite. They looked like they both wanted it. Angela winced. Why her dreams had to come true every time? Why all this had to be such mess? She only wanted Peter and Claire happy, but now she wasn't so sure. The only thing she was sure was that Peter wouldn't give up on Claire. She was his everything. Even Angela knew it. And Claire… Claire still looked at him as her hero. She had never changed her opinion, even when Peter had changed his attitude towards her. She had never stopped believe in him. It was too hard to break such bond. Their bond was simply unbreakable.

"You have way too many wrinkles already, mother." Peter's voice didn't surprise her actually. She turned around to face him. He was smirking. "Oh yeah, I've read your mind."

"It's not something you don't know already." Angela sighed and tried one more time. "Please stop it!"

"No!" Peter simply shook his head and the word hung between them.

"Let her be happy, Peter!" Angela insisted.

"She can't be happy when she's lying to herself." Peter said simply and his smirk faded.

"Yes, she can! She can try and have a normal life! That man loves her and he's a good one for her and…"

"…she's gonna watch him dying while she still looks like 21! Is that what you want from her?" His voice lowered and his eyes narrowed dangerously towards her. "Tell me!"

"You can't have her!" Angela answered instead. She couldn't deny the truth in his words. "It's wrong, Peter!"

"It's destiny, _mother_." His voice was almost a whisper now.

When Angela couldn't answer anything to this, he simply turned around and walked into the Mansion.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Claire couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. Peter had made his point. If that was his goal – he had won over her. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Her mind and senses were in total chaos every time she was around him. However, the smirk on his face didn't help her much either. He was going to win not only the battle, but the war for her and she was clever enough to know it was only a matter of time.

Peter's dark side kept absorbing their life. He wasn't able to resist anymore and Claire couldn't see him fighting against it either. His whole life was focused over her and Claire was afraid that he was going to have her soon. The ideals as right and wrong didn't exist anymore. Not when it was about her. Claire could feel the desire every time he laid his eyes on her. They were dark and dangerous, but strangely why that liked her in a way. She could almost feel him touching her. His lips curled up in a smile every time they looked at each other. Claire was fast to look away and just then she could hear his snicker.

"You can run, but you can't escape from me." Peter had told her the last time she left the table after the another quiet dinner. "I'm right here." He had laid his hand over her chest, right where her heart supposed to be. "You can't escape from your heart, Claire."

He was so right that it made her shiver. Her eyes closed, but she hadn't said a word to him and he had left the room. Just then she was able to breathe again. However, the air was so thick and heavy even when he was gone. Claire couldn't take this anymore, so she decided to do something about it.

On the next morning she left early. A small bag hung over her shoulder and she had tied her hair on the back of her neck. There was no make up on her face and it looked paler than ever. She didn't think at all when she got into her car and drove off to Andy's work. He was starting early and hadn't arrived yet when she got there.

Claire got out the car and leaned on the hood, waiting for Andy impatiently. Her arms folded on her chest as she looked around nervously. That was her last route for escape, her final hope and she was going to use it.

Finally, she saw Andy's car and sighed with relief. A small smile showed up on her lips when she saw him getting out his car and heading for her. He smiled at her in return and her arms spread open for him. Andy hugged her and gave her a long and soft kiss. She felt nothing. Her heartbeat was steady and not erratic. There were no butterflies in her stomach or shiver running down her spine. It was a simple kiss and had nothing to do with… _Peter._

Claire pulled back with a fake smile on his lips and she almost felt sorry. She felt so selfish for what she was about to do. Using an innocent person was never in her plans.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Andy looked surprised. He was happy though. Claire could see that on his face.

"I came here to ask you to do something crazy… with me." Claire touched his face.

"I thought we're going to wait after the wedding? Have you changed your mind?" He winked at her and a small pang crossed through her heart. Andy was so good and generous. He deserved something more than her. He deserved someone who would love him for the way he is and not use him for a personal gain. But she was going to learn to love him. She had to.

"I meant something else." Claire smiled again. "How about we go inLas Vegasand get married there?"

"What?" Andy was clearly shocked by her suggestion. "You don't like our families to be there?"

"I need only you." She winced when she said that lie. Her life was going to be full of lies when she finally turns into his wife. Starting with her true feelings towards him.

"I'm glad, Claire… but I'm afraid I'm not ready." Andy mumbled and pulled back.

"Why? You don't want to marry me anymore?"

"No, I want to marry you! I just… I don't have a ring." Andy rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "I thought I have it but it disappeared mysteriously."

"Fuck the ring!" Claire scoffed. She knew exactly where the ring was. Peter had it. "We're going to buy one there."

"Why so hurry?" Andy furrowed his brows. "I wanted to do a traditional wedding, Claire. You deserve something better thanLas Vegas."

"But-"

"Are you having cold feet?"

"What? No!" Claire frowned.

"If you want to postpone the wedding…"

"I just told you I want to marry you as soon as possible and you're the one who apparently doesn't want that!" She scowled and her hands clenched in fists. "Who the hell is having the cold feet now?"

"Claire I-" Andy reached out his hand to touch her, but she stepped back.

"Don't!" She hissed and opened the door of her car. "I'm sorry I even asked you!" The next thing she did was to leave him standing there and just drove off.

Tears showed up in her eyes and she blinked furiously. She didn't know where she was going and when she finally stopped the car, she was on the hill that Peter had showed to her. Claire got out the car and slid on the door. The ground was still cold. It was early morning, but she didn't care. Her life was about to fall apart in small pieces. Her goals were different than she thought before. Her battle against Peter was doomed.

"Now, I'd hug you if I was sure your tears are real." Peter's voice made her jump on her feet. He was standing there, leaning on her car and his face was blank with a small hint of amusement on it.

"Fuck you!" Claire hissed with the whole anger built up in her. Her small fists started hitting his chest. "Fuck. You. Peter!"

"Who're you hitting now? Me or your feelings?" His voice was almost cold, but he didn't stop her and she kept hitting him. "Stop fighting against yourself, my love!"

"Shut the fuck up!" She finally stopped, pushing him away, but he didn't move from his place. "You and your sick… thing for me! This is not real! It's not! It's not! Don't you get it that-"

Her words were cut off his kiss. He cupped her face and his hands slid into her hair, pulling her closer. His lips attacked hers with no mercy. There wasn't anything soft in that kiss. There wasn't any plea. That kiss demanded for more. That kiss was claiming her for his and she finally gave up with a soft moan. Her hands lay on his waist, grasping his shirt to stay still. Her head tilted back slightly and her lips parted for him.

That was the kiss she had always dreamed of. The kiss that could make her feels as if she was flying. When he finally pulled back and looked at her eyes, she was barely breathing. Claire could feel her heartbeat in her ears. She swayed to him, unable to do something else right now. His eyes darkened and his thumbs slid over the sides of her face.

"Don't tell me that was sick, Claire!" His voice was thick and when he bit his lower lip, her look fell there. She moaned without thinking and that made him laugh quietly. "See? I was right!"

"No!" She said the word only because she had to. If she had to be honest before herself, her senses and her love towards him had betrayed her long ago.

"You're going to be mine… You _are_ mine!" Peter whispered and his face leaned closer to hers. "When you accept this – your life is gonna get easier!"

"No!"

"Stubborn little cheerleader." Peter shook his head and a smirk started dancing on his lips. "I'm gonna prove it to you!"

"Peter…" Claire said, but he vanished into the thin air and she was only able to sigh.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

When she finally got back home, there was a big surprise for her and she wasn't sure how to react on it. Her father was there, talking to Angela in the small foyer. They both looked at Claire when she closed the front door behind her back.

"Hello, Claire bear." Noah said, watching her throwing her car keys onto the small nightstand.

"What are you doing here?" She simply took off her thin jacket, ignoring the well-known name. Her voice was rather cold.

"Your father and I wanted to talk to you, Claire." Angela spoke quietly.

"Is that a nice family meeting or what?" Claire stopped in few steps away from them. "What's about?"

"I don't think you're going to listen to us, but we have to try at least." Noah frowned, fixing his glasses.

"Right, because every word, coming out of your mouth is a lie!" Claire folded her arms on her chest.

"We only wanted to protect you! All of you!" Noah scoffed. "I wouldn't lie if there was another option."

"Sure." Claire trailed off and looked at Angela. "Just tell me and let's finish with this. I've had a tough day."

"Follow me." Angela twirled on her heel and led them into the library.

Noah was the last to walk in there so he closed the door carefully. Claire was rather irritated than curious. Her emotions were in total chaos. It wasn't like she was confused. She was honest in front of herself that she was always secretly in love with Peter. However, when Peter had kissed her and everything had emerged on the surface – she wasn't ready. She still had a barrier preventing her of doing that mistake, because her love towards Peter was a mistake – a big one. The name of the barrier was Andy.

"It's about Peter." Noah's words made her frown.

"What?" She scowled and her eyes narrowed. "What about Peter?"

"He can't be saved, Claire." Angela said quietly. Claire could see only the hint on the internal struggle this woman had right now.

"What are you talking about?" Claire tilted her head and her heartbeat raced.

"You saw him the other day." Angela skipped a beat. "I saw you two."

"It was a mistake!" Claire scoffed. She felt the need to protect Peter now and she didn't even know why she was doing it. "God, Angela! You're talking for your son! The only one you still have!"

"Claire… This is not easy for me!"

"It's not?" Claire glared at Peter's mother. Her green eyes darkened. "I don't think I'm going to like this conversation!" She turned around with the intention to leave the room, but Noah was standing in her way. "Move!" She scoffed.

"I know it's going to be hard, but you have to help us, Claire!" Noah pretended that he didn't hear her. "We're doing this for your own good! We're going to save lives maybe!"

"Save lives?" Claire almost chocked with her anger. "You? And how are you going to do it?"

"We're going to put Peter in Level 5." Angela said quietly and this time the rage was obvious on Claire's face when she looked at the older woman.

"Are you out of your mind?" The former cheerleader yelled. "Level 5? I thought you've finished with this! It was the another lie, was it?"

"Claire!" Noah grabbed Claire's arm, but she pulled away.

"This is Peter for fuck's sake! Peter! The guy who saved me! The guy who saved the world so many times I've lost the count! What the hell is wrong with you two?" She stepped back, swaying a little. "I can't believe this!"

"Claire, please!" Noah tried again, but his daughter shot him a look full of anger.

"Don't!" She snarled. "I don't know you anymore!"

"I wish you can see the reason in what we're doing!" Angela tried to convince her. "It hurts me too, but this is the only possible way!"

"You don't really believe this." Claire shook her head. "Only because he kissed me once and you're going to lock him down? Why?"

"Because he can't fight anymore." Angela said quietly. "And because I've had a dream."

"He can't fight what?" Claire knew really well what Angela meant. However, now she thought that what happened between Peter and her was their business.

"He can't fight his love for you." Noah said instead.

"Huh?"

"We knew Claire." Angela spoke again. "We've always known about this. It was more obvious than you think."

"You haven't asked me." Claire snapped. "What if I love him too?"

"You want to have a normal life and he's ready to kill to have you." Noah frowned. "There is a big difference as you can see."

"Ready to kill?" Claire knew they were right. She had seen the dangerous flames in Peter's eyes.

"He's unstoppable, Claire." Angela frowned. "You know what he can do now."

"I know, but he's still Peter!"

"Still! I think it's safer in this way." Noah insisted.

"Safer for whom?" Claire snapped and glared at her father. "For you?"

"Everyone, Claire!" Angela insisted.

"Damn you both!" She raised her voice up. "That is Peter! Peter, who saved me so many times I've lost count! Peter, who saved the world! Peter, who saved us from the monster and now you want to treat him like the monster himself? Really, what the hell is wrong with you two?"

"We haven't forgotten that, Claire." Noah tried to convince her once more. His voice was quiet and he only used it in this way when he wanted to teach his daughter a lesson. Claire hated it. "It's just… Peter's starting to look like…"

"No!" Claire clenched her fists. "He killed him! He killed Sylar, but he has nothing to do with him! That son of a bitch didn't have a heart and Peter…"

"…Peter is doing everything because he loves you!" Angela finished her sentence and looked at her. "But Claire! That love was safer when he could control it! He's not even fighting against it anymore! He doesn't have a vision of right and wrong anymore. Don't you get it? He'd do everything to have you! He could kill a person if he has to protect you or… have you!"

"He wouldn't!" Claire insisted, but even she wasn't sure anymore.

"Claire!" Noah took a step towards her, but she put her hands up and shook her head.

"No! Don't make me do this! I won't and you know it! I'm not going to be a part of that insanity!" She scoffed and stormed out the library, slamming the door behind her back.

"I told you she won't do it." Noah muttered, stating at the closed door.

"It's a shame." Angela sighed. "She could've been the perfect bait for Peter. Claire can distract him like no one else."

"We have to think of something else." Noah looked back at Angela. "I don't want him near my daughter."

"You and me both." Angela lowered her voice and looked to the window. The night was falling.

What Noah and Angela didn't know was that Claire didn't run away. She stayed by the door, listening carefully to their conversation. Her fear from Peter turned into a need to protect him. It was an irony really. She wanted to protect the strongest person among them. And by them, she thought about the _specials_. Peter had given that name to their kind. He had told her once that the world would was never going to be the same again. That they were special and not weirdoes. He had taught her to be proud of her ability. She owed so much to him. She… loved him more than she could ever love a human being.

The decision had been made. Claire run upstairs and packed her bags. Then she called to the airport for a ticket toLas Vegas. Then she sneaked out of the Mansion and called for a Taxi. Two hours later she was flying toLas Vegas. It wasn't the best idea ever, but it was the only thing she could think of.

It was night when she finally arrived in her hotel. They gave her the best room they've had. The name Petrelli was able to do miracles. Claire smiled sadly, staring to the window. Vegas looked good at night, even beautiful with its lights.

She felt his scent first and then his hand lay on her shoulder.

"I knew you're going to follow me, Peter." Claire whispered and closed her eyes.

"You doubted?" His voice was thick.

"No." She said quietly. "Not even for a second."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 <strong>

Claire couldn't move. She just stood there and felt captivated by him. She didn't even want to move. There was something strange in the way Peter made her feel. It was a perfect mix of fear and passion…and love. If she had to be honest, the love was consuming her. His love was like an addiction to her. She couldn't run from it even if she wanted to. Therefore, she just sighed and leaned back on him. His hands rested on her shoulders, but he didn't speak. It was surprising, because Claire was expecting that from him. She wasn't surprised when she heard his next words.

"What are we doing here? I'm not complaining, just asking."

"I'm here, you just followed me." Claire liked her lips, trying to sound normal.

"You wanted me to do that." She could hear the laugh in his voice and frowned. That was the Peter she knew. "Don't even try to lie to me, Claire."

"Fine! I wanted you to come here." She scoffed.

"Why?"

"I thought you knew everything, Peter."

"I know only what I have to know." She felt his shrug.

"Obviously not."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You!" Claire turned around to look at his eyes angrily. "You have to stop!"

"No." It was a simple word that drove her mad.

"Peter this is crazy! Just stop ruin your life! Mine too!"

His hands grasped her arms and squeezed her tightly. She moaned painfully, but he didn't release her. His eyes glowed. Claire wasn't sure if he was even thinking right now. He probably wasn't at all.

"Just tell me what you wanted to tell me, Claire!" He snarled. "Let's not play games!"

"I thought you liked the games?" Claire was able to smile despite the pain he was causing her.

"You can't beat me in the game I'm playing, so just talk!"

"No!" She spat the word and she was crazy to say that, but she did it.

His answer was to push her to the closest wall. His fists clenched around her wrists and pinned them to the wall. Claire didn't even blink. His eyes were burning, but he still was in somewhat of control over his powers. His emotions were the only unstable thing. Claire liked her lips and looked at him bravely.

"Your life it's going to be so much easier if you aren't so stubborn, my love." His face was close to hers.

"We both know that'll never happen, my dear." Claire managed to grin.

"Hm?" His grip around her wrists tightened and she thought that he was going to break them. "Maybe I can teach you how to be more… at ease."

"Never. Going. To. Happen." She even winked at him and this time his eyes were full of amusement.

"Brave are we?"

"You won't hurt me."

"You think?" His head tilted to the side and squeezed her wrists even tighter and she couldn't feel her hands. "Don't be so sure, my love."

"I'm starting to think that Level 5 is the place for you!" Claire panted. "Why do I even care?"

"Level 5?" His brows went up and his grip around her wrists loosened a bit. "I have to say, my mother is full of ideas. She wants me in Level 5? Why?"

"Because of me." Claire glared at him.

"Ah… so that's why we're here now." Peter released her completely and looked at her with amusement. "You're trying to save me? Stupid girl. Why do you think I'm going to let her catch me?"

"Because _they wanted to use me as a bait."_

"They?"

"Noah was part of it also."

"I thought you loved your dad?"

"After he lied to me… numerous of times?" Claire frowned and massaged her left wrist. "I mean, I cannot hate him, because he's the one who raised me. He's the father figure I've known through my whole life and I just cannot hate my father. But… I don't like his actions. I don't like the way he treated me as if I'm his little girl. I just can't hate in general."

"Weird.. I thought you hated me." Peter tilted his head with a smirk.

"You're different." Claire scoffed and glared at him. "Your actions towards me are… unacceptable."

"They are?"

"Yes." Claire nodded and turned her back to him. It was a mistake that she realized in the next second. She felt his hands on her waist, sliding around it and pulling her closer. She yelped. "Peter!"

"You can pretend if you want to." His lips were close to her earlobe. "But I'm not going to do it anymore."

"It's so… wrong. Stop it!" She breathed out, but he pushed her to the wall. Her palms hit it hard and she moaned painfully. "Peter, please!"

"Please… what?" His lips were touching her shoulder already. Claire cursed herself for not wearing a blouse right now. She was only in her tank top and her shoulders were practically bare.

"Stop with… this!"

"Why?" His arms were holding her tight. His tongue darted around the pulse point on her neck. "Give me a reason."

"We're… related." Claire closed her eyes and her breathing became erratic. "And I'm… engaged…"

"Hm?" He bit the place he was teasing and she moaned. "So he touched you like this?"

"Stop it!"

"He did?" His grip around her waist was so tight she couldn't breathe. "Tell me!" Then all of a sudden she was twirled around and her back was pressed to the wall. His eyes were dangerous and narrowed against her.

"I-I…" She licked her cracked lips.

"It's not the correct answer, my love!" His arms grabbed hers and he pinned them to the wall again. "Tell me!"

"No…" She breathed out.

"No… what?" He slid one of his hands down the curves of her body and stopped on the small of her back.

"No… as… no." Claire sighed.

"No as… no?" His brows went up. His hand slid on her bottom and pulled her lower body to his one. She let out a surprising sound. Her lips parted when she looked at him.

"No as…no!"

"He didn't?" Peter trailed off the words and his eyes glowed predatory. "Oh, the poor puppy."

"Shut up!" Claire scoffed and glared at him. "He's a noble man! He's good and kind and-"

Her words were cut off his kiss. It wasn't a soft one. It was a demanding and hungry. Claire could swear that her lips were going to get swollen after that. It didn't matter her ability. The intense of that kiss was too much for her senses. It took her breath away and stopped her thinking. She was only able to whimper and lace her fingers with Peter's one when he moved his hand up. Her whole body shook.

"That's better." Peter mumbled when he ended the kiss and his lips were sill on hers.

"I want you… to go.. now."

"No." Peter smirked and his hand moved up to cup her breast through the fabric of her tank top. "Now you're going to be mine…" He leaned and kissed her again. She was only able to sigh.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Claire didn't say anything when he pushed her onto the bed. She couldn't, even if she wanted to. However, there was something in Peter that always kept her weak in her knees. She was only able to wrap her arms around his neck and look at him when he pulled back slightly.

"Why are you doing this, Peter?" Her voice was thick. "We both know that's a mistake and it won't last long."

"Hm?" He was too busy to remove her clothes at this moment, but when he looked at her, his eyes could tell her everything. "I wanted to ask you, why are you doing this to yourself? I would've, if I was the Peter who saved you in Odessa." His hand lay on her cheek. "That Peter would simply leave you to live your life and suffer alone. You know why?" His other hand slid on the curves of her upper body. "Because that Peter was too scared to admit to himself that he loves you. That Peter would rather die than do what he thinks he is right. Why? Because that Peter was too stupid to believe that people are good. Also, that Peter was too stupid to believe that you would't love him back. But you did..." Peter leaned and touched her exposed neck with his lips. "...and you still do, my love." He whispered and that brought shiver down her spine.

"It doesn't matter. Never did." Claire breathed out. "That love is and always will be forbidden."

"So?" He kept kissing the crook of her neck and her hands lifted up to cover his shoulders. "After all we've been through, who the Hell cares anymore?"

"People..."

"Screw them!" He hissed and bit a piece of exposed skin. Claire moaned, but it was more from the pleasure rather than pain. "You know why you're not presented as a Petrelli yet, my love?" He lifted his head up so she could see his face. "I convinced my mother not to do it."

"It was you?" Claire's eyes widened. "I thought... Damn you!" She scowled.

"Here I thought you hated that name." Peter smirked and as if he had read her thoughts, Claire would've guessed he did, he grabbed her arms and pinned them to the bed at the both sides of her head. "You can be a Petrelli... but this is not the way."

"I am a Petrelli by blood!" She tried to release herself, but he was holding her tight.

"Meredith could've lied." Peter shrugged. "Nathan was so naive to believe it and it's how it happened."

"Fuck you! My mother wasn't a liar!"

"I'm tired of talking!" His mouth attacked hers again and Claire found herself returning that kiss.

The truth was that she needed him. She always did. He was her hero and in her eyes he was able to save her from everything. However, she was mistaken now. Peter couldn't save her from himself. Claire stopped with her fight with him right now. Her body gave up on his and she found her arms free. Peter had felt the exact moment to release her. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him angrily. It wasn't her fault that she fell in love with him. It wasn't his fault that he stopped fighting with his feelings for her. It was the stupid fate that made them related and then fell in love with each other. Yes, the fate could be a bitch sometimes. Then why they had to be good and just suffer, because of it?

He pulled back just slightly and his lips started their way down her body. Claire squirmed under him, but not to push him away. She neded his touch everywhere now. It was like the fire had mixed with the ice. It was how she felt it. His lips were bringing her the very welcomed heat everywhere they touched her. Her eyes closed and she let herself to the feeling. Claire never felt this way before. She never let to anyone to touch her like this before. Peter was different. She simply couldn't resist him right now and he wasn't even forcing her. She was doing it out of love.

Peter didn't stop even for a second. His lips touched her abdomen and his tongue darted playfully around her belly button. Claire let out a soft gasp and he chuckled quietly, before he could move further down. She was ready, he could tell. However, he wanted to feel her completely. Claire was his now, her soul was his. That was all he had ever wanted... but still it wasn't enough. Yet.

His toungue played with that trobbing knot of nerves between her parted legs. Her body reacted right away and he could hear her moans became louder with every second. His hands moved up to cup her breasts and she caught his wrists tightly. Peter looked at her face right now. She was so painfully beautiful. His Claire. He only needed a single move to make his place between her legs and a single thrust to make her completely his.

"Oh!" Claire cried out from the pain she felt and he stopped immediately. He released his arms from her grip and his hands cupped her face. "No..." She panted.

Her protests were muffled from another kiss. It was long and full of passion. Her hands grabbed his arms again and squeezed them tight when his hand slid between their bodies and rubbed her clit. Claire moved her body up instinctively. Peter welcomed that move with a groan, still kissing her. His hips moved again and this time, Claire didn't feel pain. The thing she felt was beyond her widest dreams. Her inner muscles clenched around his length and her legs wrapped around his waist wanted to feel him even deeper. He kept moving and his eyes never left her face.

"Mine!" He breathed out and his hand wrapped around her chin. Claire parted her lips, letting out a moan.

She couldn't think right now. She could only feel him. His fingers still played with her clit while his moves became faster with every second. Claire tilted her head aback and cried out, feeling her release. Her whole body tightened and soon she felt his release as well. He fell over her and his breathing was just as heavier as her own. Claire couldn't move a muscle even. It was so impossible. Her arms and legs however, were wrapped around Peter. She refused to let him go. His head was resting on the crook of her neck and his lips were still touching her skin.

"Fuck you!" She said when she was finally able to talk and heard his quiet laugh.

"I just did that... to you."

"Not even feel sorry?"

"No."

"Guilty?"

"No, why?" His fingers were moving up and dound her arm lazily.

"Because..."

"Say it was illegal and I'm going to do it again!" Peter didn't move.

"But-" Her eyes went heavy and her heartbeat turned back to normal.

"Sleep now." Peter mumbled and pulled out of her, laying on the bed and wrapping his arms around her. "You're going to need it, my love."

Claire didn't answer and her normal breathing showed to him that she was sleeping already. His eyes narrowed. Andy was stupid enough to believe that he was going to marry her. That puppy was so naive to think that he was strong enough to take care of Claire. She needed something more. Peter tightened his arms around her warm body. She needed him. She always had and always will. Claire wasn't brave enough to admit to herself that she wanted him all along, but Peter was. He was now, not before. He didn't like the coward he was. He made so many mistakes back then and he had sworn to himself not to repeat them.

Peter was new person now. He would never let someone to control his life. He would never let someone take his Claire away from him. Even if that meant that he had to kill someone.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Claire opened her eyes to the most amazing sight in her life, Peter. He looked like a boy, sleeping right beside of her. His left arm had wrapped around her waist and he was sleeping over his stomach. She could see his face, because it was turned to her. She sighed softly and closed her eyes again. It was the most beautiful night in her life, but it was also the night that changed her forever. It wasn't supposed to happen. And if she had to be honest with herself, Claire didn't want it to happen. However, it happened. She slept with Peter and her heart found its place. She hadn't given up from her decision to marry Andy though. It was the only right thing to do.

"Do that and I'm going to kill him. Slowly." Peter's voice startled her and Claire opened her eyes just to see his stern face. "I'm going to do it in front of you and make you watch his suffering! His pain it's gonna be on your shoulders, Claire."

"You wouldn't dare." She licked her cracked lips and coughed lightly. "You know it's-it's not you, Peter. I mean, you've got what you wanted. Right?"

"Silly girl." His lips curled up in a grin, but his eyes stayed cold. "If I wanted one night stand, it wouldn't be you! I could've hired a prostitute! Seriously, with the money I'm gonna give it to her; she would let me do everything I want."

"Shut up!" It was as if a sharp dagger crossed through her chest. Claire's eyes narrowed and that was the first time she felt jealousy. Not the usual one, it was something beyond her imagination.

"A-ha." Peter's brow went up. "So I have to shut up, and you can go on and on… about your marriage to Andy?"

"It's not what you're thinking!" Claire snapped. His empathy was beyond annoying to her right now. He could read her like an open book.

"Sure not." He mocked her. "But I wasn't joking about your puppy. Do you seriously want to risk his life?"

"You wouldn't kill just like this!" Claire tried to get off the bed, but he was holding her tight.

"Try me!"

"Fuck you, Peter!"

"I did it… already." His smirk made her growl from anger. "I have to say it was very…pleasurable experience."

"Why are you so persistent to ruin my life?" Claire snapped.

"I'm trying to fix it!"

"You're making it even worse!"

"You wish!" Peter rolled over her and pinned her wrists to the bed. "You love me and that feeling's eating you up inside! You hate it, hate it so much, but you can't escape it!"

"I can!" Claire panted.

"Can you escape from your heart, my love?"

He didn't let her answer. His mouth crashed over hers. This was the moment Claire realized that there was no escape. She couldn't do that, even if she wanted to, but she was a fighter. Even if that meant that she had to fight against her heart.

When she woke up again, he was still there. His arms wrapped around her body and his hand holding hers in iron grip. His steady breathing showed that he was sleeping. Claire was tempted to turn around and look at him, but she didn't do it. Peter had really light sleep. There was something in him that always kept him alert for the world surrounding him. Claire sighed and closed her eyes for a second. The feeling of his warm body, curled up close to hers made her feel weak. The butterflies in her stomach were still there and she cursed herself. This all thing had to stop. She only meant to save him. She never meant for this to happen. Well, maybe she did. However, that was a really small part of her, insignificant even. She snorted softly. Yeah, so insignificant that made her feel like this. It made her feel good, and put the guilt she had to feel, somewhere deep down inside of her.

It was so wrong and yet looked so right at the same time.

"I'm hungry." Claire heard his sleepy whisper and turned around to face him. The devious grin in his eyes was obvious and she blushed. "Not for _this_! I meant real food."

"Good, you go and I'll stay here." Claire shrugged stubbornly.

"No way, my love. You're coming with me!" He got off the bed quickly and put on his clothes. "I can't eat alone!"

"Well, of course." Claire leaned on her elbow and rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to sound so excited, but thank you." He ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes narrowed. "Get up, or I'm taking you like this." His smirk was ominous. "No clothes and all."

"Fuck you!" Claire threw her pillow at him when she finally got off the bed. "I mean it!"

"Ah, your love to me is legendary." Peter grabbed the pillow and dropped it back on the bed. "Chop! Chop!" He smacked her still bare ass on his way to the mirror.

"Peter!" She squealed and throw him an angry look.

"Put your clothes on, love. I'm getting hungry in every second." His laugh made her hiss, but she finally got dressed.

"Angela won't be pleased." Claire muttered as they walked into the elevator. Peter only threw her a look and pushed the button for the first floor. "What?"

"No one asked her for her opinion." Peter simply shrugged.

"She's your mother."

"So?"

"You owe her a little respect after all!" Claire didn't know why she stood up for Angela right now. Maybe it was the part of her that liked to annoy Peter. He only rolled his eyes and said nothing to her.

Claire didn't say nothing more. She just stared at the metal door of the elevator, listening to the sound of the quiet melody in the cabin. She had to admit she felt quite nice and... alive. The last time she had felt like this was when she had brought Peter back to life. And before that, when she had met him in that prison cell. And before that, when she had met him for the first time.

His quiet laugh only showed to her that he was doing his favorite thing, listening to her thoughts. Claire glared at him, but he still held that annoying smirk on his face. She simply scowled and looked away.

When the door opened, they walked out and she left the key on the reception. Peter wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tight as they walk out the hotel. Las Vegas was quite an amazing city, Claire had to admit. It was the first time she was here. And oddly enough, she was with Peter.

"It can take your breath away, I know." He pulled her closer and his lips touched her temple as they walked down the street.

"What do you mean?" His touch made her weak in her knees.

"Las Vegas." He pauses for a second. "You know it's been called the sin city with a reason."

"It's the gambling and stuff..."

"And the striptease clubs."

"You know... what?" Claire stopped for a second, but Peter forced her to walk again. "You've visited such places?"

"It was quite interesting." He chuckled. "Do you remember Tracy?"

"Yeah, sure." Claire mumbled.

"She works here." Peter laughed. "She even has her own club and I went to visit her once or twice."

"Define - visit her?" A sparkle of jealousy showed in her eyes.

"I watched her dancing." Peter led her into a fancy restaurant, and she kept quiet while they settled them in the best table there.

"Sure!" She hid her face behind the Menu, but her eyes darkened.

"I haven't slept with her if that's what you're thinking." Peter chuckled and that pissed her off even more.

"I didn't say that!"

"But it came across your mind."

"No!"

"Right, and you're purring like a kitten now."

"Shut up and pick up your Menu! I'm hungry now!" Claire snapped.

"You're jealous, huh?" The hidden laugh in his voice made her wince.

"I'm not! I really think I should start with a soup..."

"You are, but you shouldn't have. I never touch something belonged to my brother." Peter lowered his voice. "You should've known me by now."

"Your brother is dead."

"True, but still."

"I just-"

"I think I'm having something Italian. Maybe Pasta? Or risotto?" Peter interrupted her. "And the only one you should worry about is your puppy. He's gonna get into trouble if he comes near you!"

"I-" But she couldn't say anything, because their waiter arrived.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Sometimes Claire was wondering why she was so captivated by Peter. What was keeping her so close to him, she couldn't say. It was the feeling of something forbidden or maybe it was something even more simple - that simple thing, people called love. She couldn't let herself to drop her guard down when she was around him though. Although she loved him, she still knew it was a mistake. It was probably the biggest one in her life. Then why she was still here, around him? Why she just couldn't drop everything and go?

"Because I'm going to find you, my love." Peter's voice echoed close to her ear and Claire shivered. He always made her feel in this way. "You can try and do it, but it's going to be like a game of cat and mouse." His hands rested on her arms and Claire leaned back on him. "I can pretend I don't know where you are and you can pretend that you want to escape from me." He kissed the crook of her neck. "Is it really worth it, my love? We'll get tired after awhile."

"Aren't you get tired of reading my mind?" She was only able to say. His touch stole every clear thought, left in her head.

"Never." He snickered and moved away from her.

Claire turned around to see him walking around the room. He picked up his jacket and fixed a bang, hung over his face. She bit her lower lip, imaging her hand where his one was now. She loved the way his bangs were covering a half of his face sometimes. It made him look like a boy. Her favorite thing was to run her fingers through his hair. She heard him snicker again and frowned. He had no shame when it comes to her. Claire hissed and turned around.

"You're impossible!" She muttered, zipping her dress up and fixing her hair.

"Maybe, but you can't say that you don't love me." Claire looked at him in the mirror and saw him fixing his watch. "Right?" He didn't even look at her.

"I love Andy." Claire said stubbornly. She wasn't lying though. She really loved Andy, but it was.. in a different way.

"The next time you say this, he's going to be a dead man." Peter's voice was quiet, but Claire knew she had pushed a wrong button.

"I'm going to marry him." The devil in her knew no rest.

"Funny, I thought you care about the guy?" Peter walked to her and grabbed her arm.

"I do, just told you that I love him." Claire winced when he squeezed her arm tighter and twirled her around so she can face him.

"I know where he lives." His jaw was clenched and his eyes burned her face. "I know where his family and friend live. Do you really want to risk it?"

"You won't hurt him." Claire moaned painfully. His grasp was so strong and she thought that he's going to break her arm.

"I only need to move my hand like this..." He turned her around and pointed the vase at the other side of the room. The object started floating in the air higher and higher above the floor. "Then I only have to do this." His hand dropped down and the vase fell onto the floor, smashing into little pieces.

"Stop it!"

"Imaging this happening with a human." Peter lowered his voice and now it was close to a snarl. "Now imagine this happening with your precious Andy, hanging from the rooftop of the biggest building in the city."

"I _hate_ you!" Claire snapped.

"You wish you hate me, because it'll make your life easier." Peter turned her around so she could face him again. His face was dark and his eyes were like daggers, cutting through her soul. "But you _love_ me and that's driving you crazy! You can't stop it! You can't fight against it, because you're gonna lose!" He grabbed her other arm and slammed her against the wall. Claire winced. She was sure if she didn't have the regen, she would have lots of bruises by now.

"You can't just kill a guy because I love him, Peter!" She breathed heavily and her whole body was shaking from emotions. He was right, damn it! He was right and she knew it, but she wasn't ready to admit that. Not before him.

"You're going to be surprised of what I can do to have you, Claire!" His eyes darkened.

"That's scary and reminds me of someone I really want to forget that ever existed!"

"Sylar?" He laughed, but the laughter didn't reach to his eyes. "You think I'm like him? The monster didn't really know what he wanted from his life. He was back and forth between his will to be good and the realization he'd never be!" Peter leaned closer to her. "See Claire, he wasn't born to be good. It wasn't in his blood. The thirst to kill people was though. The sick need of feel wanted was actually his way to sneak into people's lives and do what he does best - take their ability and kill them. You really think I'm like him?"

"He wanted to have me!" Claire snapped. "Call me crazy, but it's the same for you."

"He wanted to use you!" He slammed her against the wall with a growl. "He wanted to have you! He wanted to kill you and be the only one who knew what it's like to live forever!" He was pissed now and Claire could see it in his eyes. "He only wanted you, because he knew something that no else does - you simply _can't_ die!"

"That's not true!" Claire's eyes got wide. "You're lying! I have a place where..."

"You're so stupid sometimes!" His laughter was dark. "How can you die when you can return from everything? It doesn't matter where they hurt you." Peter frowned again. "You can always come back! I can't! He as hell couldn't and I'm so glad I've gotten to kill that animal!"

"It's not true! It's not!"

"That need to have you was only the realization that he couldn't be alone!" Peter snarled. "With me out of your way of course! I was the last barrier before your bright future! Too bad I was stronger than he had ever imagined! Now there's only ash left from him!"

"I _hate_ you! Hate you!" Claire shouted and tried to move, but he didn't let her. His hands were like chains around her arms.

"No! _You love me_! You always did and always will!" Peter growled and his lips were only inches apart from hers. "And you know I have _nothing_ in common with the animal I've killed! You know why? Because _I love you_. I don't want you! If I wanted you, I would've used you for one night stand and it was going to be over." Claire's breathing quickened when his lips almost touched hers. "It's not enough for me to have your body, you know? I want your soul and your heart! I want _all_ of you! Because Claire, I simply can't imagine my life without you in it!"

"No..." She mumbled.

"_Yes_!" He kissed her roughly and stole her breath away. When he pulled back she saw the need in his eyes. "I can't imagine a life with you belonged to someone else! That's not an option, _my love_! Not for me and you can be sure that I _won't_ let that happen! _Get it_?"

She didn't answer and he didn't need an answer. Claire winced when he let her go and the door slammed behind his back. She slid down on the wall, wrapping her arms around her folded legs. Her whole body was shaking.

Time passed, but she just sat there. She waited for Peter to come back, but he didn't. Strange feeling lay on her chest and she finally got off the floor. She took her phone and dialed his number, but she only heard his voice mail. Claire frowned. That was strange. His phone was always on. Claire's eyes narrowed and she sat on the bed. Her senses were telling her that something had happened. Her heart was telling her that something wasn't right with him. She dialed his number again, but again nothing. Just when she was about to give up, her phone rang. She picked it up without looking the number, simply assuming it was him.

"Peter! Where are you, _my love_? I got worried that you left like this. I'm sorry, okay?"

"It's not Peter, my dear." Angela's voice froze her blood for a moment. "I think it's time for you to come home."

"No."

"Claire, you have to." Angela's voice was absent of emotions. Claire always wondered how she can do it. Sometimes, she was even wondering if Angela is a normal human. "There is no need of you being there anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Peter just left for Ireland."

"What? That's impossible!" Claire almost whispered. "He was here just few hours ago. He would've told me he was leaving!"

"He came back home and he was really upset. They called him from his work. There is an important conference going on in Ireland. He had to go."

"No!" Claire shook her head.

"I can show you his ticket even, but I'm sure you know that he wouldn't use a plane to go there."

"I just can't-"

"Come home, Claire." Angela's voice lowered. "I promise that everything will be okay."

Few hours later Claire was on a plane to New York, back to her life where she supposed to be.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

The first person she saw at the airport was Andy. She forced a smile on her face when he rushed to her. His arms wrapped around her in an iron grip. Claire hugged him back, but something just didn't feel right. Her heart was calm, not rushing. Her breathing was normal and not influenced by his touch. Yes, she had missed him, but something in her had changed. The ugly duck had turned into a beautiful swan. Claire coughed lightly, taking his hand as they walked out the airport. Andy kept talking through the whole time. Yes, he had missed her. Claire looked up at him and smiled briefly. She did it not because she felt it, but because she knew she had to react in this way. That was her finance after all.

"Angela told me you needed a vacation. I got worried that you won't make it for the graduation." Andy kept babbling as they walked into the car.

Claire put her seatbelt on it and stared at the window. Graduation... really? She felt so old right now and she couldn't even explain why. She couldn't hurt Andy like this. He was a good man and he was the best choice for her. Angela was right. Peter would only make her life even more difficult that already was. She had to move on. She had to let go of him.

"Claire?" Andy's voice took her out of her daydream.

"Hm?" Claire looked at him and smiled.

"Are you okay?" He started the engine and they drove off. "You're still mad at me?"

"Mad?" Her confused expression was obvious.

"Yeah, because I wanted to postpone the wedding?"

"No, I'm okay." Claire gathered a lock of hair, hung over her face. "You were right. We have to wait."

"I don't think so anymore." Andy mumbled when he stopped the car in front of the mansion. "Look what I've found." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I think that's belong to you and we can make it official already."

Claire froze when he slid the ring onto her finger. The small golden object burned her skin. She felt guilt. She felt like she's betraying Peter in this way...and that was stupid. Peter was a part of her family and nothing more. Claire had to learn how to live with that thought.

"It looks... beautiful!" She managed to say and Andy glowed.

"It is actually." He leaned to kiss her and Claire felt happy of herself, because she didn't flinch. "Now we only have to set the date. How about after the graduation party?"

"In two weeks?" Claire frowned. "Why's all that rush?"

"I thought you wanted it to be in that way, Claire."

"I do, but..."

"But what?" Andy looked at her with confusion. "Did something happen in Vegas?"

"No." Her answer was too quick, but she masked it with a huge smile. "Nothing happened...and it's okay if you want to do it in that date. It caught me by surprise... that's all."

"Good!" Andy grinned. "Angela told me she can do the party in the mansion."

"You talked to her already?"

"Sure I did... she's your legal guardian after all."

"I'm 22!" Claire snapped. "I don't need a guardian!"

"Hey, I'm sorry.. I meant that she's your family now." Andy looked confused. "Claire, are you sure that you're okay?"

"I'm okay." She nodded and pushed the car door open. "I need to take a rest after the flight. Call me tomorrow, okay?" She didn't even stay to hear his answer.

When she walked into the mansion, the silence greeted her. Claire sighed and climbed up the staircase to her room. It was right next to Peter's. She looked at the closed door of his room. She knew he wasn't there, but she couldn't stop herself.

His room was dark and empty, but Claire closed the door behind her back. She didn't bother to turn on the lights. The emptiness possessed her when she climbed up on his bed. Her hand reached out to touch his pillow and her eyes closed. The bed still kept his scent and suddenly she imagined his arms around her. Claire couldn't resist on the silent tears, streaming down her face. Peter had ruined her life. His touch had changed her forever and Claire knew she would never be the same.

"You have to learn how to live without him, dear." Angela's voice made her open her eyes, but Claire didn't move. She was unable to do that right now. "I have the feeling that he won't come back."

"He will." Claire whispered. "I know."

"Why?"

"Because he can't breathe without me in his life." Claire closed her eyes again.

"He has to learn how to do it, because there is no other way." Angela's voice was stern.

"Is it?" Claire looked at her again. "I don't think so."

"Claire..."

"Why it has to hurt so much?" Claire whispered, hugging Peter's pillow. "I know what's the right thing to do and I'm gonna do it, but... why I have to spend my life, living in a lie?"

"It's not gonna be a lie." Angela lowered her voice. "Andy is a good boy, coming from a good family. I know you love him. I wouldn't let him come near you if his intentions were bad, you know that."

"Damn you Petrellies!" Claire frowned. "Damn you all!"

"Claire..."

"I hate you! You, and your way to deal with the lie!" She clenched her fists into Peter's pillow. "You never call the lie with its real name! It's always something else and it's always something other people have to deal with it!"

"Claire!"

"Get out!" Claire scowled. "Get out of here! If you can't see how I really feel, then I don't need you!"

"I want to help you, Claire." Angela frowned.

"I'm falling apart and you keep talking how good man Andy is!" Claire scoffed. "I know damn well how good he can be! I know damn what I feel about him! But we both know this is not the real problem!"

"Peter's gone, Claire!"

"Exactly!" Claire snarled. "He's gone! Now I want you gone too!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, my dear."

"Out! Now!" Her green eyes glowed dangerously.

"One day you're going to be thankful!" Angela snapped and closed the door behind her back.

Thankful... yeah, sure. Claire closed her eyes again. She was sure her life was going to turn into a torture as soon as she said the words: "I do!" It was the last thing she had ever wanted. Claire tried to calm her breathing and think straight. The time when she was ready to fight against her feelings for Peter was long gone. The time where she would lie to herself that it didn't matter, wasn't here anymore. And it was all Peter's fault. She should hate him, but his eyes and his presence haunted her dreams. He was right here, in her heart and no matter how fast she tried to run away from him... she couldn't do it.

Few days later, she looked okay and ready to take her life in her hands. It was the day of her graduation. Angela insisted on giving her the limousine for the ceremony. Claire agreed only because she didn't want to fight with her. Andy was there of course. He was holding her hand through the whole time. Claire put her cap and gown, before they can even arrive and the ceremony. All of her colleagues were there. She put a smile on her face and looked the happiest person ever.

But her eyes kept wandering.

"He won't come." Angela walked to her, making her way through the crowded yard.

"What?" Claire throw her a look.

"My son." Angela repeated slowly. "He can't be here."

"It's weird, because he didn't called me... and it's been few days already."

"I thought you wanted to be free of him?" Angela ignored the sharpness in Claire's voice.

"It's true, but he's my... family!" Claire coughed, now looking around for Andy. He was nowhere to be seen.

"How tough is it, huh?" Her grandmother touched her arm. Her cold hazel eyes had nothing in common with Peter's, except the color.

"What?"

"To be in love with someone, you cannot have."

"I think you went too far!"

"I'm not blind, Claire." She tilted her head gracefully.

"I don't want him in.. that way." Claire stammered. "I'm soon to be a married woman... just worried he hadn't called me. It's so not him, Angela!"

"He's probably busy with his work in Ireland."

"What?"

"Yes, he called me." Angela looked away. "He said he doesn't want to come back."

"It's not true!" Claire's heartbeat fastened.

"I guess he doesn't want to see you married." Angela simply shrugged.

"NO!"

"Don't shout you stupid girl!" Her grandmother hissed. "You want to bring everyone's attention?"

"I don't care!" Claire bit her lip nervously. "I just-just want to know that he's okay!"

"Oh, he is." Angela pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and hand it to her. "Her name is Catlin."

Claire's fingers trembled when she took the piece of paper. It was a picture of Peter and a brunette in a middle of a square in Ireland. Claire looked up at Angela. Something wasn't right and she could put her finger on it. Her fingers clenched around the small photo into a fist.

"You want to make me believe that he let go of me so easily?" Her voice was quiet.

"He obviously did."

"I want to hear it from him." Claire insisted.

"He doesn't want to talk to you, Claire! Just live your life and forget about it, okay? Andy is a good boy and I'm sure, he's going to make you happy." Angela nodded and turned around, making her way through the crowd.

"_Bitch!_" She hissed after her.

The feeling of jealousy consumed her body. Her eyes narrowed and the green in them became even darker. That's how Andy found her. He touched her shoulder to get some attention.

"Claire? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Claire snapped. "Everything's just fine."

"You sure?" Andy took her hand, opening her fist with his fingers. He took what was left of the picture and then looked at Claire. "Claire?"

"Don't put you nose where its not belong, okay?" She grabbed the piece of paper he was holding and threw it onto the ground. "Let's go get our fucking diplomas!"


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Claire never thought she'd wear a gown one day. She looked herself at the mirror and her throat went dry. That woman, watching her from there... that wasn't her. That wasn't the real Claire. She could feel that something wasn't right. The veil was beautiful and didn't cover her face. Her hands trembled when she reached to touch her face. It was right and wrong at the same time. The engagement ring sparkled in the light.

"You look beautiful, my dear. Your mother should be proud." Angela walked into the small room.

"Which one?" Claire scoffed. There was something in Angela that made her feel nervous.

"Sandra of course. She's the one who took care of you." Angela walked closer. "Is everything alright?"

"Like you care."

"More than you know, Claire." Angela paused. "I want you happy."

"You know what I need to be happy, right?" She paused. "He called?"

"I'm afraid, not." Angela turned her back to Claire and sat on a small couch in the dressing room. "He's too busy I guess."

"That's not him." Claire shook her head and looked at the mirror again. "It's just... not him!"

"He moved on, Claire. You should accept that and move on as well. I know you loved him, and he loved you too." Angela shrugged. "However, I think he was smart enough to move on and let you live your life."

"Peter would never do that." Claire whispered. "And I have the feeling that you're hiding something from me."

"I'm sorry, have you seen the press lately? And the paparazi column?" Angela tilted her head. "His relationship with that girl is everywhere."

"He hates publicity!" Claire scoffed. "We both know that!"

"Maybe he's changed!"

"Or maybe you're lying to me!" Claire twirled around. She looked furious. "There is something wrong in here and I can put my finger on it!"

"Your wedding day is in two days so... I would suggest you to focus on that and forget Peter!" Angela got off her place. "There's no reason to think of him!"

"That's exactly the reason I should!"

"Stubborn little girl!" Angela walked to the door. "You've just reminded me of who I was before."

"Then you know I won't give up."

"You can call him if you want to."

"I've tried." Claire frowned. "His phone's not working."

"Or... he simply doesn't want to talk to you." Angela chuckled lightly, walking out and closing the door behid her back.

Claire just stood there with hands hung at the both sides of her body. She clenched them in fist. After few seconds she forced herself to breathe normaly again and quickly removed the dress from her body. Somehow it didn't feel right for her to wear it. She flashed a smile to the woman who entered the small room to ask if everything was okay.

"Yes." Claire answered and to any other person it would look that she was the most happiest bride on the Earth. She had learned how to act it. It was simple really. She had to go with the flow. It wasn't nessesary to run right now. There were no place to go. Peter wasn't here. Nothing really mattered more now than her wedding.

Maybe that was her chance to be happy. Maybe that was all she needed now. Maybe... Peter acted as his old self now and set her free. Claire put on her clothes and left the wedding boutique. She looked up the sky and remembered the time when she was flying with Peter. She couldn't say that she was completely happy then. She couldn't be when she was with him. The burden of their same blood was always going to be there. They couldn't be happy. Not in the most normal way on the Earth. But this is how it should be. When Andy grew old, she would find a way to disappear. She didn't want to make him suffer, watching her young and never growing old.

Claire walked among the crowd and her thoughts were complete mess. What had happened to her? Just few months ago she was completely oblivious about her feelings to Peter. It wasn't until he had showed it to her. He was like a guide to her and she always had accepted him in this way. From the moment he had saved her until now, Peter had changed a lot. However, only one thing had stayed constant - his love towards her. His ways of showing that love now had changed, but Claire was sure that he loved her no matter of time and space. It was the thing that kept bugging her all the time. Did Peter had really given up on her? Was it true? Claire looked up the sky for a moment. A slight frown passed through her face when she saw the clouds gathering there. Why she couldn't accept the truth that Peter had probably moved on? He deserved to have sort of normal life. Claire couldn't give him that. There was always going to be complicated with them. Nothing was simple.

"Maybe it was my destiny?" She whispered to herself and shivered when a cold wind brushed her face. "Maybe I should let him go and be happy?"

"Claire!" Andy's voice startled her and she turned around to see him almost running to her. "I thought you were with your grandmother?"

"I was. She left." Claire tried to suppress the annoyance in her voice. This was her future husband after all and she loved him... _right? _"What are you doing here? I thought you left to see your parents. What happened?"

"Oh, I'm going. I just wanted to see you first." Andy leaned to kiss her and Claire had to suppress another shiver. "Is it wrong?"

"No, it's okay." Claire forced a smile. "But we're together almost 24/7. I think we both need some space, right?"

"Are you okay?" Andy lay his hand on her cheek. "Your eyes are sad, Claire."

"It's just your imagination." Claire tried to smile. "I think I need to go and get some rest. These wedding preparations are really... tiring."

"Sure, okay." Andy flashed a smile and kissed her cheek. "I think you need some time for yourself. I'll be back in two days, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, watching him leaving.

When she finally came back home, the first thing she did was to go upstairs to her room. She looked at the newspaper on her bed and saw the picture of Peter and Caitlin holding hands and looking happy. Claire frowned and grabbed the paper. Her eyes ran down the article and she frowned even more. She grabbed the scissors, lying on her nightstand and even before she could realise what she was doing, she drilled a whole where Caitlin's face was.

_"Bitch!"_ Claire hissed, couldn't control herself anymore. If was good that this woman was in miles away from here. She was going to save her life in that way. Claire wasn't sure what would happen if she lived in here. In spite all the good mentions, Claire was jealous of that woman. She could have Peter in every way possible. It was going to be legal. "Oh, fuck this!" She cursed and grabbed the phone, dialing the number of the hotel Peter and that woman were in. Angela tried to hide that, but Claire had found it anyway. Just in case she wanted to talk to Peter. She thought she would never use it, until now. "Hello?" She answered when they picked up the phone at the other side of the line. "My name is Claire... Petrelli. My.. uh.. can I have the number of Peter Petrelli's room, please?"

"One moment, please." A nice woman's voice answered her. Claire bit her lower lip, waiting. "I'm afraid I can't help you, miss."

"What?" Claire scoffed. "I'm from his family! How is this possible?"

"It's not that, Miss. Just, Mr. Petrelli is not a guest of our hotel."

"But... he said.." Claire muttered. "Never mind, thank you."

She hung up the phone and stared at the empty space for awhile. Then she jumped off the bed and stormed out of her room.

_"Angela!"_ She yelled.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Claire was sure that Angela had heard her screaming. However, when she run downstairs, the house was still quiet. She was furious and her eyes were narrowed. The one thing, Claire hated the most was the lie. She was living in a lie her whole life and it was enough for her. From the moment when Noah had lied to her about her parents and up until now, her life was a lie and she was honestly sick of it. Therefore, when she pushed the door of the library open, Claire was ready for the fight with Angela. There was no doubt that she was lying to her about Peter and he was one of the most important things in Claire's life. Well, he was the reason for her doubts about her marriage. But that didn't matter. Claire still owed him her life. He had saved her so many times before that she had lost the count.

"What are you doing here, dear?" Angela looked at her carefully. She was sitting on her favorite chair, right before the fireplace. Claire noticed Noah's presence on the opposite one, but her face remained the same. "I thought you were getting ready for your wedding."

"You lied to me!" Claire slammed the door behind her back. Angela didn't even flinch. Her face was blank. Claire often wondered if that woman had feelings at all. "How did you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Angela looked at the fireplace.

"You're lying bitch!" Claire spat the last word, but Angela's face was still calm. "That trick would've worked few years ago, but definitely not now!"

"Claire!" Noah's voice echoed in the room, but Claire didn't even look at him.

"You stay out of this!"

"But-"

"Peter is not in Ireland, isn't he?" Claire interrupted her father and her voice rose up a little. "Where is he?"

"He is in Ireland, dear." Angela looked up at her granddaughter. "You can see the pictures with his new girlfriend in every newspaper."

"That's a lie and we both know that!" Claire narrowed her eyes. "I've called-"

"What?" Noah got off his chair. "You don't have any shame, do you?"

"Oh, right!" Claire throw him a look. "And you're the exact person to teach me about it, right?"

"He is your uncle, Claire!" Noah looked away, but his eyes were narrowed and his voice went low.

"So? I can't ask about him?"

"You can, but he became a problem." Angela answered instead. "We took care of that problem. Now you're free, my dear."

"What?" Claire clenched her fists. "I didn't ask for this!"

"You have to live your life, Claire."

"I'm not a child and I don't need someone to decide for me!"

"We all know that you can't think straight when Peter is involved." Angela got off her chair as well. "You think we're all oblivious, but we're not my dear. We just love you and want only the best for you."

"You?" Claire chuckled bitterly. "You want what's the best for me? And that's your excuse to do what you want? Why? Because you care or because you're afraid of what can happen?"

"Andy is the one for you." Noah rested his hand on Claire's shoulder and she looked at him. "I'm sure Sandra thinks the same. If you don't trust Angela and me, then you can call your mother, Claire."

"She doesn't know me." Claire stepped back away from Noah's hand. "No one knows me. Does anybody care what I want? What I need?"

"What you want it's wrong!" Angela snapped.

"Right... so what _you_ want is the best for me, right?" Claire tilted her head. "Careful, Angela!"

"You choose Andy, Claire. I didn't make that choice for you." Angela paused for a second. "I only wanted to have you around. You're Nathan's daughter... and you have all the rights to be here. The only thing that I couldn't predict was Peter and his behavior around you. He's not himself lately and causing more troubles than ever."

"If you wanted me around only because I'm Nathan's daughter... then why you didn't give me his name?" Claire hissed. "Don't bother answer me! I know the story! It doesn't matter."

"I didn't give you our name, because I wanted you to be free of it and make your own destiny, Claire!" Angela turned to the fireplace and her hands almost touched the dancing flames. It didn't look like she had noticed how close she was to the fire. "And it's too late anyway. Monty and Simon know that you're a long lost cousin. Besides, I don't want to argue with Heidi at this point. She doesn't deserve this after all she's been through."

"I can't believe it! You're doing it because of Heidi?" Claire shook her head with disbelief. "I've never thought that you're so... noble." She spat the last word.

"I'm doing it, because I think what is best for the family."

"I thought Claire is a part of your family, Angela." Noah said quietly. "It's what you told me when you took her away from me."

"What?" Claire looked at them both quizzically.

"Like I've said," Angela turned around and looked at her granddaughter. "I did what it was the best for our family."

"And the best thing was to say I'm not a part of it?" Claire wiggles her eyebrow.

"You know why I did it." Angela frowned and turned around again. "I did my best to protect you and keep you away from the danger... but I've failed and now I'm fixing my mistake."

"Danger?" It took only a moment for Claire to realize what Angela meant. "Peter, you did it because of Peter? You knew what's gonna happen, right?"

"We both know the Future is uncertain."

"But we also know that it can be fixed!" Claire muttered.

"The good thing now is that we don't have to be afraid of anything." Noah sighed and followed Angela's look to the flames. "I'll be here for the wedding, Claire and I'll take you to the altar."

"I can't remember asking you this." Claire frowned and her voice went low.

"I asked him." Angela's voice echoed in the room. "He's your father after all and he deserves to be here."

"I don't want him here."

"But-"

"This is still my wedding and I'm gonna do it my way." Claire snapped and turned around, walking to the door. "And I'll find Peter with or without your help!" She said before she could slam the door behind her back.

Angela looked at Noah and saw his frowning expression. She sighed and shook her head. Well, that was Claire after all. She would do whatever she wants to do. Her temper was dangerous at times, because no one could predict her actions. Peter was the only exception, only because she could read her mind of course. If things were different, Angela would be more than happy to have Peter around. He could be useful at situation like this. Unfortunately, Peter was the one, who actually was causing the situation. He couldn't help now, not to mention he wouldn't want that. He would rather stay away from Angela's problems, not fixing them. She couldn't control him anymore. There were times when she could do that, but it was before Claire. That girl had messed up with his head and after their meeting, Peter had received the idea of being someone important. He thought he could be the hero, not just the next ordinary person.

"I thought your plan is insane, but I think I've just changed my mind." Noah muttered.

"I'm not sure how long we can keep him there." Angela didn't even look at him. "We both know that won't solve our problems, Noah."

"Because he's powerful enough to escape?" Noah wiggles his eyebrow. "No one could escape from a place like this. Not to mention that I took care of everything."

"He loves Claire."

"Don't remind me, please!"

"That wouldn't be a problem if he only loves her." Angela took a pause. "He can't control himself around her. It's like she's his..."

"...possession." Noah finished her sentence and frowned at the same time. "Sometimes I think it was a mistake that you kept her away from him."

"What?"

"I mean... I want her to be happy, Angela." Noah looked at her and shook his head. "Claire is and will always be my daughter, but maybe if she was a part of your family at the very beginning of her life..."

"No." Angela snapped. "I know what you mean, but no. I don't think that was the right thing to do."

"It was a mistake, your mistake and you have to admit that!" Noah reached out for his jacket.

"It wasn't a mistake!"

"Right." He dragged the word with a bitter smile. "Your Petrelli pride would never let you admit that you're wrong about something."

"You can go now, Noah!" Angela scoffed and didn't even look at him.

"Of course, as you wish Mrs. Petrelli." He just nodded and left the room. She heard the sound of the engine of his car and soon he left the Mansion. She sighed and looked to the window. Clouds slowly covered the sky. Something was about to happen and she could almost smell it in the air.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Although she hadn't officially a member of the Petrelli family, Claire's wedding was one of the most anticipated events of the year. Angela picked her wedding dress. She also helped with the invites and chose the right people to attend on the wedding. A famous make up artist took care of Claire's face. A famous stylist took care of Claire's hair. When she looked at the mirror, she saw a different person. Honestly, she couldn't even recognize herself. She looked really beautiful. Her wedding dress was gorgeous.

"I'm glad you like it." Angela said and Claire turned around to face her. "I hope you'll have a wonderful day today, my dear."

"Where is Peter?" Claire looked at Angela in the mirror. "Why's he not here?"

"You don't have to worry about that, Claire." Angela answered her calmly. "He'll show up, eventually."

"You mean, when you decide?"

Angela gave her a smile, but that smile didn't reach her eyes. "Enjoy your day, Claire. You deserve it." Then she left the room.

Claire took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. They were shaking. She clenched them in fists few times and then looked back at her reflection in the mirror. The woman there looked pale, but gorgeous.

"Okay, just breathe." Claire whispered to herself and pressed her palm to her chest. "You can do this! C'mon, Claire! You wanted it! Don't be a coward now, you never were!"

It took her few minutes to calm down. When she walked out the room, she looked fine. She even managed to put a smile on her face. Then she saw her father, waiting for her downstairs and her smile faded.

"Don't judge me, Claire." Noah looked at his daughter. If she didn't know him better, Claire would've said that his eyes were teary. "You look beautiful."

"I told you, I don't want you here!" She scoffed.

"It was Angela's idea. She wanted everything to look perfect for you." Noah sighed and looked away. "Besides, who's gonna lead you to Andy?"

"I can go alone." Claire narrowed her eyes.

"Don't do it, Claire." Noah shook his head. "Please?"

"Where is Peter?" She tilted her head. "Why's he not here?"

"Do you really want him here?"

"Why?"

"We both know that he's gonna ruin your wedding, Claire." Noah frowned. "Is that what you want?"

"I want him to be okay." She insisted.

"He is okay."

"So you know where he is?" Claire's heartbeat raced. "Tell me!"

"I can't, Claire." Noah throw her a look. "I don't think that's a good idea. Just leave your life, okay? You wanted a normal life, right? You're gonna have it with Andy and I'm sure he's gonna make you happy."

"It's not about Andy, dad." Claire sighed. "You just don't understand."

Noah placed his palm on Claire's cheek and looked into her eyes. "Oh, I know... I know, Claire. I wish I wouldn't."

"What?" She took a step back.

"Nothing." Noah gave her a wry smile when the music started. "C'mon, we have to go." He offered his hand to his daughter.

Claire opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it again. She sighed with annoyance and placed her hand over Noah's arm. It was only one day. She could do it. Her wedding day and she supposed to be happy. When she finally reached to Andy, she smiled at him. A nice, genuine smile. She loved him. What she had with Peter was in the past now. She was going to have a good life with a good guy. Andy loved her and they were gonna be really happy together.

"Are you ready?" He whispered when he took her hand from her father.

"I am." Claire nodded and they both looked at the minister.

The ceremony finally started. Claire looked at Andy when they had to say their vows to each other. His hand was shaking when he put the ring on her finger and Claire gave him a soft smile. Her eyes glowed.

"Now, if there is someone who's against that union..." The minister said.

"Actually, I am." Peter's voice almost made her fall on her knees. She turned around and saw him standing at the other side of the aisle. He was wearing a black suit and a white shirt, but no tie.

"Excuse me?" The minister looked at him.

"Oh, you heard me." Peter answered him lazily. He didn't move, just stood there.

"Peter!" Angela got off her place and went to her son.

"What, mother?" He smiled, but Claire looked at his eyes. They were cold. Peter was angry.

"Now it's not the moment, dear." She hissed.

"Oh, really?" Peter frowned. "I think it's the right moment."

"But..."

"Peter!" Claire interrupted her and the guests looked at her with curiosity. "Can we please continue?"

"No." His voice was sweet when he looked at her. "I thought I've said that I'm against that union."

"Mister Petrelli, can I..." Andy tried to say something, but Peter just put up his hand. Claire was sure that he was using his ability right now. Andy looked really confused.

Claire ran to Peter. Her eyes were begging him and she shook her head. "Please, don't do it." She whispered when she stopped in front of him. "Don't hurt him!"

"Why not?" Peter tilted his head. "He means nothing."

"I love him!" Claire scoffed.

"Oh?" Peter clenched his fist and Claire looked back at Andy. He grabbed his neck, fighting for air. "Are you sure?"

Andy's parents rushed to him along with few guests. Claire screamed and grabbed Peter's arm. "Please!"

"Do you love him?" He asked her almost politely.

"No!" Claire looked at him desperately. "No, okay? Just please, don't do it!"

"Do what?" He opened his hand and looked at the place where Andy was. He was lying on the ground with his eyes closed, but he was alive. Claire could see him breathing. "Did you really think I was gonna kill him?" He chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing, Peter?" Noah walked to them.

Peter simply ignored him. His eyes were focused on Claire. "The answer is yes, Claire! His life means nothing to me!" He opened his hand with his palm up. "The ring!"

"What?" Angela and Claire said in one voice.

"Your wedding ring, now!" Peter ignored his mother.

"But... " Claire tried to protest, but his hand lay on the back of her neck. His lips crashed over hers and she couldn't think anymore.

"Mine!" Peter hissed when he pulled back slightly. "Mine only!"


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Peter looked rather bored when they finally came back inside of the house. Angela had to give up from the wedding and it was quite busy to cover the scandal, followed the kiss. Claire was confused and right now she was like a puppet. Noah on the other hand was angry, but strangely why, Peter didn't care at all even for that.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Angela hissed when they all entered the library.

"Ah, the actual question is why I'm here." Peter closed the door behind his back and lean on it.

"Yes, the question is… why are you here, Peter. I thought…"

"…that I've been taking care of?" He simply wiggled his brow. "I hate to disappoint you, mother. You still forget about my powers."

"Maybe she's trying to forget who you are now, Peter." Noah sat on the sofa. "There was a time where she could…"

"… control me?" Peter chuckled, but his chuckle didn't reach his eyes. They were cold, ice cold. "So you miss your puppy, mother?"

"Stop it!" Angela hissed again. "I hope you're happy now."

"Happy?" Peter said the word slowly as if he was tasting it with his tongue. "Can you remind me the meaning of that word? I think I've lost it somewhere along the way."

"Are you being sarcastic now?" Angela took her place behind the desk. Her eyes narrowed when she looked at her son.

"Are you being smart?" Peter answered her almost politely.

"You ruined Claire's wedding!" Angela scoffed.

"You ruined my life!" Peter almost spat the last word. "All the secrets, lies and every little thing you've done!"

"So now you had to ruin mine?" Claire finally spoke. She went to him, her small hands clenched in fists. "Why are you doing this, Peter? I know you've changed… a lot!" She tried to steady her breathing. Her hand lay on his chest, trying to gain some control over her emotions. Then she looked up at him. "I missed you, the old you. You know, the one that used to care about people's feelings? Peter, my hero! The one who saved me back in Odessa."

He looked at her hand and sighed. For a moment Claire thought that she had reached to him. Just for a moment. Then she saw his smirk and her heartbeat raced.

"You meant that you've missed the puppy?" Peter grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Claire moaned in pain and Noah rushed to them. Peter stopped him just with a single raising of his other hand. Noah couldn't move. "You miss the old Peter, huh? The old one who'd let you get married and live happily ever after? Hmm… But this is not a fairytale, Claire. I'm not that guy anymore. You know why? I got tired of being used, manipulated and controlled all the time."

"Peter!" Angela rose up her voice.

"Especially from you, my dear mother!" He hissed and his eyes narrowed towards her. "I was your puppy. You kept me on a leash for so long and you got used to it. I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not on a leash anymore."

"No, you're free to kill people!" Angela scoffed. "Is that what you want? This is not you, Peter!"

"Hmm… I only kill when there is no other option left, you know that." Peter lowered his voice close to snarling. "Speaking of which… you might want to call Level 5. I think you have few losses there."

"Level 5?" Claire gasped and her look fell on Angela. "Level 5! Is that where you kept him the whole time?"

"Oh yeah." Peter answered instead of his mother. "They tried to put me to sleep and keep me in coma. Too bad that I have your ability, my love. I mean, too bad for them. Don't you think?" He almost chuckled. "Your father told her that it won't last, but my mother was really sure that she can keep me under control… again."

"Dad?" Claire looked at her father. Noah just stood there, unable to move. Peter still kept him under his control. "What the hell are you doing? Why?"

"I wanted to keep you safe, Claire. I wanted to keep you safe from him so you can have a normal life." Noah stopped for a moment and his look fell on Angela. "She ensured me that this is the way."

"Then they found a guy with… usable ability and made them pose like me." Peter clicked with his tongue. "Smart move. You even took your time to find Caitlin? Who did you use this time? Hiro?"

"It was dangerous move and I did it for you!" Angela glared at him. "I had to try and…"

"Save me!" Peter spat the word. He had read her mind and what saw there made his face go darker even more. "Save me from what?"

"Yourself!" Angela yelled the last word. "And I had to try and help Claire as well. I knew she can't forget you! So I had to do something so she can move on."

"Liar!" Peter rushed to her, clenching his fingers around her throat.

"Peter!" Claire screamed, jumping on his back. "Peter, stop it!"

"I've been through so much these years! I fought people for you!" He hissed, refusing to let go of his mother. Angela helplessly grabbed his wrists. Her face went pale. "You did nothing to help me, mother! Nothing! Remember what you did when dad came back? Huh?" Peter narrowed his eyes. "You gave me a gun and sent me to kill him! It wasn't my job to do it, but I wanted to do it. I wanted to do it, because of you! I was thinking that you've changed and I wanted to save you!"

"Peter stop!" Claire was holding onto him desperately, but she was like a feather on his back. She wasn't even able to move him.

"And you used me, mother!" Peter yelled. "You used me again and I had to pay for this! I lost my powers and it was as if I've lost a part of me! Because this wasn't my father. He was a monster!" Peter spat the last word, releasing her mother. Angela gasped when she fell on her knees. "He was a monster… like you!"

Claire finally let go of him when she felt that he swayed. His breathing was faster and he looked furious. She saw Noah pulling out his gun just in time to stay before Peter and shook her head.

"No!"

"Claire!" Noah pointed the gun at Peter. "Go!"

"What?" Peter tilted his head when he turned around to face Noah. "You're going to shoot me in front of your daughter?" Peter rested his hands on Claire's shoulders and she flinched. "She'd never forgive you for this, you should know that." Claire couldn't see his smirk, but she was sure that Peter was smirking at the moment. She shuddered.

"I don't care if that could keep her safe." Noah shrugged. "I can live with that."

"Really?" Peter chuckled. "I'm not really sure."

"I am!" Noah hissed.  
>"Noah, stop this nonsense!" Angela coughed, getting off the ground. She was standing right next to her son. Her face was still pale. "You're not fast enough and we all know that."<p>

"You're ruining my fun, mother." Peter chuckled again. "Noah wants to play. Let him!"

"You've got what you wanted!" Angela lowered her voice. "Why it has to end like this?"

Peter furrowed his brows. "End?"

"You ruined Claire's wedding!" Noah, muttered, but put his gun back in his pocket. "I thought that…"

"M-hm." Peter dropped a kiss on Claire's bare shoulder. "That I did."

"What else do you want?" Angela asked him, carefully this time.

"Something, called revenge." Peter almost whispered the last word.

"Don't do this!" Angela shook her head. "We're a family after all. You're my last son."

"That's funny." Peter scoffed. "When you threw me at Level 5, you didn't seem to care about that fact."

"I did it for your own good, Peter." Angela lowered her voice. "I thought that's the right thing to do."

"Because of Claire?" Peter tilted his head so he could look at his mother.

"Because of you, Peter. What are you doing now is wrong. We all know that."

"Ah, wrong." He looked back at Claire. "You think the same, my love."

"You know what I thing." Claire whispered. She felt so weak in his hands. "You know what's the right thing to do, Peter. Please?"

"So you want me to let you go then?" His face was blank now. Claire could see the flames in his eyes though. "You want me to let you go with your life. You want to get married and have kids? You want me to move on with my life and leave you alone? Is that it?"

Claire liked her lips before she could answer. "Yes." She said the words, but her heart raced.

Peter squeezed her arms tighter and she could feel his lips on the crook of her neck. "But you won't have it. You know why, my love? Because night after night you're gonna wake up in your bed, thinking of me." Claire shuddered. "When he kisses you, you're going to imagine my lips instead of his. When he touches you, you're going to imagine my hands over your body…"

"Peter…" Claire licked her lips again.

"And then one night, you're gonna come to me." Peter continued. "You'll want to come back to me, my love. However, there's gonna be one problem. I'll have to kill your husband, because… he had all this." His grip tightened even more and Claire moaned painfully. "Nobody could have what's mine, Claire!" He snarled. "And you're all mine!"

Angela and Noah rushed to at least try and help Claire. It was too late, Peter teleported away along with her. Angela cursed under her nose and looked back at Noah. He looked angry as well.

"Did you hear that?" She sighed.

"I knew it." Noah frowned. "I told you I knew it all along. He won't stop."

"He has her now, what else?"

"You know what else!" Noah scoffed. "You know the only way!"

Angela narrowed her eyes. "If you dare to touch my son, Noah…"

Noah only threw her a look and left the room.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

He enjoyed watching her in her sleep and how her blond curls was tickling her face. She looked so calm then and so innocent. That look of hers almost touched his previous self. Well, almost. Then his look lay on her body and the sweed curves she had. She was made for him and he could feel that by taking her over and over again that night. Now she looked tired. That was amazing, because of her ability. How she could get tired after all? Then he had to remind himself that she might have her regen, but she was still only a human. Her eyes went dark when his hand lay on her naked hip. He liked her in that way - naked before him. The sheets only covered a small part of her body.

Claire sighed in her sleep and lay on her back. Her lips parted as if she was dreaming something really good. Peter chuckled, pressing his thumb on her upper lip and following the smooth line of her lips. Her breathing became uneaven. His head tilted to the side and he leaned, claming her lips with his ones. Then he felt her hands resting on his shoulders, but she didn't try to push him away. She was probably still dreaming. In her dream, Claire would open for him fully. She wouldn't protest at all. She had told him once how much she loved him, but they could be together only in her dream. Then she had ran away and Peter just stood there, watching her with his fists clenched at the both sides of his body. He was so stupid then. Such a fool.

"What are you doing?" Her voice and the look on her face made clear that she was fully awake now. "I thought you've had enough last night." Claire pushed him away and she made it only because he let her. "I'm tired." She turned her back to him, but Peter didn't let her this time. He grabbed her arm and forced her to lay on her back. Claire glared at him. "I hate you! So much right now!"

"We're gonna be over when I say we're over!" Peter almost laugehd when she tried to fight with him, but she couldn't even move. "I can't see that happen anytime soon, though."

"Bastard!" Claire spit the word. "I can't believe I was actually worrying if you're okay!"

"Oh, you were worrying?" Peter hovered over her. "That's cute."

"I think I'll dye my hair black." Claire glared at him and his face changed all of a sudden. He grabbed her chin and squeezed her face. She moaned in pain.

"Don't you _dare_!" His face leaned closer to her one. "I know what you're trying to do now, but you're playing with the fire, little bitch!"

"I did that before and I survived!" Claire could barely pronounce the words. He was still holding her face. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember." Claire knew that he could read her thoughts and he just did that now. "I can see it through your eyes, but this time you're not safe as you were before."

"You're an animal!" Claire moved under him, trying to free herself from his grip. "I never thought..." She screamed the last word, because Peter had grabbed her hair and twisted it around his wrist. "Peter!"

"Shut up, okay! Just shut up!" He snarled. "Don't pretend that you don't like this, because you do! Your marriage to that puppy was your way to say fuck me over, but guess what? It didn't happen! You're mine and you're always gonna be mine!"

"No!"

"What you're going to do, huh?" He released her chin, but only to slid his hand under her face. His fingers wrapped around her neck. "You're gonna call the puppy and tell him to come here and save you? Go ahead, do it!" His eyes went dark again. "I'm going to kill him, Claire! In the moment he walk through that door."

"No..." She shook her head. "You're not like this."

"I wasn't." His lips were inches away from hers. "You made me!"

"No..."

His lips spread into a smile. "Oh yes, you did. Do you remember all the longing looks you've given me? Do you remember the tears you left on the pillow night after night when you came here?" Peter felt the moment when her heart skipped a beat and grinned even more. However, that wasn't his previous genuine smile. It was something more, it hid something deeper. Claire already knew that she was losing this battle. "See? I was right." His grip around her neck tightened, but this time Claire didn't move a muscle.

"Fuck you!" She whispered instead and he almost laughed.

"You do know that I can read your mind, Claire? I was reading your mind then as well." Peter bit his lower lip. "It took all of my strength not to storm into your room and tell you that I love you too."

"I am sorry." Claire formed the words with her mouth.

"For?" He was mocking her.

"Loving you." She smiled with the words, provoking him and that worked.

His smile went away and this time, Peter grabbed her arms, pinning them at the both sides of her face. Claire was in a trap and she knew it. However, she kept smiling. She knew that Peter would not hurt her, not intentionally anyway. If she had to be honest now though, she wasn't that sure.

"Do you really regret, Claire?" His grip around her wrists tightened. "Why are you lying to me? You do know I can feel when you're lying!"

"You ruined my life!" Claire spat the last word. "I was so good before you! You shouldn't have to save me then! You shouldn't have to come in Odessa!"

"It was my duty." Peter smirked again.

"No, it wasn't! It was a desire to a spoiled rich boy to prove himself before his mommy!" Claire wanted to hurt him in this moment and by the look of his face she was sure that she just did that. "You wanted to be a hero!"

"Yeah? And that brought me to you." He released her wrist only to slap her face. It wasn't hard, just how he thought. He wouldn't hurt her. There was something left from his old self in him. "I think I'm lucky."

"You're hurting me." Claire wiggled under his weight.

"And you're enjoying it." He smirked again and she blushed. "Oh, why so shy?"

"Let me go!" Claire hissed. "Now!"

"Hm, I'm thinking quite the opposite." He muttered before he can ram into her welcoming body. Claire shuddered under him, but her moans weren't from the short pain she felt with that move. Her legs clenched around his waist and instead of trying to escape, she waned him even deeper. "See?" His lips almost touched hers. "See how easy all is?"

Claire didn't answer. She just pulled him down for another kiss, waning him like never before. When his moves went faster, she tilted her head aback. A scream of release escaped her lips when she felt his warmth deep in her body. Then she felt that he reached his peak as well. They just lay there, breathing heavily. His elbows rested at the both sides of her body and she looked at him. Before she could even think, her fingers ran through his hair lazily. She wasn't thinking at that moment.

"It's not easy." She muttered.

"What?" He frowned, but he didn't pull back.

"We're never easy." Claire whispered. "We never were. People get hurt when we try to be together."

"No, Claire." A devious grin appeared on his lips. "I'm always taking what's mine. You are mine!"

"You can't take me if I don't want to!" Her hand rested on his shoulder.

"You do want me, Claire." Peter chuckled. "You always were."

"And you seriously don't care that you're gonna hurt a lot of people?" She frowned. "You and me, that's wrong!"

Peter sighed and got off the bed. "I'm getting tired of this conversation!" He said with annoyance. "I thought we made it clear!"

"No! You made it clear!" Claire sat on the bed, her messy hair tickling her face. "You brought me here, in Las Vegas! You didn't even ask me if I want it!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Peter snarled. "I didn't get the invitation for your wedding! I was kind of busy trying to escape from Level 5! Oh and by the way my own mother put me in there! You know what, Claire? I don't give a fuck anymore! Do you hear me? My own mother was able to do such thing to her son! She put me there to save you! You!" Peter sat on the bed again, grasping the back of her neck. He looked furious. "Do you know what happened? I'm gonna tell you now! She put me there and Noah helped her! She told me it was for my own good. Your father thought that you might choose me after all and they thought it was a mistake! Guess what? I wasn't thinking like that. So I've waited... and waited... and waited." He said slowly the last few words. "Then I took my moment and I killed people on my way out! Do you know why? Because I knew that what you're doing was a mistake! It wasn't real!"

"Peter..." She uttered, but that didn't stop him.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Do you have any idea what I can do for you? Do you? I tried to fight against it, really hard! Then I thought, there is no point. There is no escape, because you can't escape from what you feel, right?"

"I loved Andy." Claire said carefully. "I didn't..."

"You lied to him!" His eyes were like daggers. "Oh yes, I knew what you're thinking then. Do you remember the parties in the mansion? Or the dinners when he was invited? My mother was so pleased with your choice. Then somehow, you thought that you love him. Let me remind you what you were thinking then... _"But he's not Peter!"_" Peter whispered the last word looking at her. "Then you used to look at me, remember?" He waited for her reaction, but Claire remained silent. "Do you remember, Claire?" Peter yelled.

"Yes." She whispered.

"And I had to sit there and do nothing! Nothing!"

"But I still..."

"What? Loved him? Love him?" He looked furious. "You can't fool me!"

"He's gentle, kind..."

"And he's gonna find his trouble if he dares to even come near you!" Peter hissed. "That little puppy is not what you need, Claire!"

"But I..."

"What? You're gonna beg for his life?" Peter pinned her back to the bed. "Come on, beg now."

"I wasn't gonna do that!" Claire snapped.

"Then?"

"Nothing!" She hissed.

"Nothing?" Peter chuckled again. "Okay, then let me have you once more, but first... why did you even think that I'm not gonna stop your wedding?"

"I needed that wedding." Claire said quietly.

"Because you loved him." Peter clenched his jaw.

"Because I wanted my child to have a family." She whispered.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

When Peter didn't answer right away, Claire got worried. She finally turned around to look at him and her heart skipped a beat. There were moments, like this one, where Peter looked like a little kid. The look in his eyes was so confused that she felt the need to touch his face and calm him. However, she just kept silent. Then his eyes narrowed and went cold. Claire froze at her place and grabbed his pillow, putting it between them two. It was pointless of course, if Peter wanted to hurt her, no pillow in the world would've stopped him. Claire gulped down nervously. Mentioning her pregnancy was a mistake. No, it was a huge mistake. Maybe if she was patient enough, if she had pretended that she'd stay with him... then she would've had chance for escape. Then she would've hid somewhere, where no one could find her, change her name and live like a normal person.

"So." Peter took a moment and Claire looked down where his hands had clenched in fists. Her hear started beating faster and she liked her lips. "A kid."

Claire didn't answer and he got furious. His hand wrapped around her neck even before she could be able to blink. She was right, the pillow between them didn't help her.

"Claire!" He snarled close to her face. "Answer me when I'm asking you something!"

"You didn't ask!" Claire barely scoffed.

"Don't play smart!" His lips were so close to hers that she felt a strange desire to kiss him right now. Well, that was sick. Claire frowned, but didn't answer. "We don't need that kid." He said after few minutes, releasing her from his grip and moving away. She looked at him surprised when he went to the window.

"Excuse me?" She coughed, massaging her neck. If she was a normal girl, there had to be red marks from his fingers. However, Claire was sure that her neck looked perfectly fine by now.

"I don't need his bastard!" Peter crossed his arms on his chest, looking outside. Judging by his voice, Claire could say that he was still angry. "It's just a complication!"

"What!?" Claire scoffed. "You think it's his?"

"Why not?" Peter turned around to look at her. His face was completely blank and she couldn't help, but frown. "A slut like you can't stay alone for that long. See now, I have to kill him." He shrugged casually and that pissed her off.

"A slut like me?"

"You're awesome in the bed, my love." A devious grin appeared on his face. "In case you didn't know."

"Fuck you!" She spat the last word, furious. "I haven't slept with him!"

"You're lying." He said calmly, but she was sure that that's only on the surface.

"I've tried to seduce him." Claire narrowed her eyes, looking at him. "Happy now? It didn't work, because... well, he couldn't do it."

"Is he an impotent or something?" Peter chuckled all of a sudden. "Oh that's a joke! Your puppy is impotent!"

"He's not!" Claire growled, getting off the bed. However, she completely forgot she was naked. "She wanted us to wait... to the wedding."

"Then he's stupid." His eyes followed the line of her collarbone and she felt nice chills running down her spine. "I just can't imagine that there's a guy in this world that can resist you."

"Andy is a gentleman." Claire lowered her voice, trying to reach for the sheets. Then she found herself pinned to the wall all of a sudden. "And you're not!" She scoffed. "There's the difference and it's why I wanted to marry him! He could've been a great father."

"To... my child?" Peter shook his head. "I don't think so! However, I think he's gonna pay for seeing you like this."

"What? You can't be serious!" Claire yelled, but that didn't work on Peter that much.

"I told you, he's gonna pay!" He lowered his head so his lips touched the crook of her neck. Claire shivered. "So, you tried to seduce him? Hm? See, I'd love to see you in that role, my love." Peter chuckled close to her face. "You are sweet, and sexy, and intelligent. I also want to do a lot of naughty things to you right now."

Claire opened her mouth to speak but just whimpered as his large hand cupped her wet, and very smooth triangle. He pushed his third finger up, spreading her moist lips. He then slowly moved his hand back and forth. As he sped up he pushed another finger up until finally two fingers slid deep inside her love hole.  
>All Claire could do was hold his arms and whimper. She couldn't focus on anything but the electricity building between them. She started grinding her hips but he held them firmly.<p>

"Stop," she hissed. He just chuckled again and threw her back on the bed. Then suddenly he was inside her again. She sat up as her body adjusted to his size. He was breathing just as hard as before and sweat was dripping from his body. It was an erotic smell and Claire began to bounce on his manhood. Leaning forward, she thrusted hard and fast until she reached the peak.

"Did you just cum?" he asked innocently. Her body was shaking. He must have felt the quivering inside her. Claire just nodded, couldn't help but angry at her own weakness. There was something in him that kept her under his control.

However, Peter hadn't finished. They flipped over and he continued to thrust in and out of her wetness. Nothing was said as the two lovers enjoyed each other intimately. His rough hands rubbed up and down her tanned, firm, smooth legs and Claire realized in that moment that this felt right.

"Fuck!' he shouted suddenly. He gripped her hips so tight it hurt and she felt the familiar gush of fluid inside of her body. He fell sideways and Claire turned to face him.

"Getting tired already?" She gasped, feeling the need to challenge him right now.

"I thought you need the break, but..." He moved closer and pushed his cock back inside her. She whimpered against him and Peter chuckled again. "Fit like a glove."

"How... romantic." Claire hissed, but couldn't help and her back arched when Peter began to move in and out slowly at first, building speed. Soon he began to pound into her. He felt her arms tighten around his neck and her legs wrap around his waist. A smile came to his lips when he looked at her face again. It was a smile that Claire couldn't see, because her eyes were closed and she was getting ready to climb that peak again.

Finally, Claire lost it. "Oh God!" she screamed. "Peter!" Her hips moved up to meet every downward plunge. She felt incredibly full and stretched. Her body began to tremble as she raced toward another climax.

"Oh God baby," Peter moaned, "I can't take much more."

"Oh, damn you!" Claire screamed as another climax rushed through her.

They both reached the peak together, breathing heavily afterwards. He fell over her, buried his head in her collarbone for a moment. Claire licked her lips, trying to breathe and fingers ran through his smooth hair. She couldn't realize what she did right now. It was a sign of a weakness. It was a sign that Peter's won that battle. That she was his and he just claimed her. However, she was too tired to think right now. A nice tiredness possessed her body and she fell asleep. She didn't feel how Peter moved away and took the place beside of her in the bed. He couldn't sleep right now. However, his eyes couldn't stop looking at her. She was so beautiful and too perfect to be real, but yet she was. The old Peter would reach and fix her messy hair right now. He would caress her face and his index finger would stop on her parted lips.

But he wasn't the old little puppy. He was different now. So his eyes followed each curve of her smooth tanned body. A droplets of sweat was running in between her breasts and he smirked at that look. He had exhausted her to the point where she couldn't think anymore. Peter liked that control he had over her body. He'd love to have her mind as well, but he didn't want to break her will. Peter enjoyed their fights, although he'd never admit that in front of her.

_Petrelli mansion _

Angela was staring at the window. The house was incredibly quiet these days. After the scandal of Claire's ruined wedding, the family was practically in every news. The media had surrounded the mansion, but now everything went quiet. It had been a week already and everything had calmed down. Andy was on his way home from the hospital. His family had called once or twice to ask about Claire. However, Angela couldn't answer to any of their questions. She didn't know where Peter had taken Claire. She was sure in one thing though, they were together. She had fought against it, but Peter had found a way to win against her, again. There was a time when she thought of him as a weak person. It turned out she was wrong. He had every potential to be a good leader, it was too bad she hadn't noticed that on time.

She sighed and sat back on her chair, behind her desk in the library. All these years of constant fighting and intrigues around her, had finally got her tired. She leaned her elbows on the solid desk and rubbed her nose with her fingers. All she had ever wanted was to keep the family together. Now, only Peter and Claire had left.

"They told me you're not in home." Noah's voice surprised her and she lift up her head. He was standing by the door, dressed in his black suit and his usual gray shirt. However, he didn't wear a tie. He hated them. "You pay them well."

"Not enough, obviously." She muttered under her nose. "Why you're here, Noah? Any news?"

"I was at the Company." He took the seat opposite her. "Do you want to know the number of the casualties?"

"Let me guess, it's a big number?" Angela leaned back on her chair, sighing. "Peter turned out to be something, I'd never thought he could be."

"The number is big, yes." Noah fixed his glasses. "You underestimated him."

"And we have your daughter to blame." She suddenly frowned.

"My daughter?" Noah looked more curious than angry.

"She must've done something to him." Angela scoffed. "Peter wasn't like this before. Everything started in the moment he met her!"

"You shouldn't have hid her in the first place, Angela!"

"I thought it was the right choice!"

"Arthur thought! Not you!" Noah finally raised up his voice. "You were with him every step on the way!"

"He was my husband!"

"He manipulated you and you were too in love to see that!" Noah scoffed.

"That's not true and you know it!" Angela narrowed her eyes. "You don't know anything about me or my marriage with Arthur! He was bad, I know. However, I did thing I'm not proud of as well. So, I'm the last person here to blame him!"

"You're doing this again!" Noah got furious.

"What?"

"I can't believe you're protecting him! You've tried to kill him, twice! And you're protecting him?"

"Love can be blind, Noah." Peter's voice startled them and they looked by the window. He was watching their argument with smirk on his face. "I think you know that from experience."

"You!" Noah rushed to him, but stopped all of a sudden. An invisible force was holding him on his place. He could only glare at Peter, who simply shrugged and looked at his mother.

"I'm glad you finally found the truth, mother." He made a theatrical gesture with his hand. "Not about Claire and me, but overall."

"What?"

"I'm not under her spell." Peter chuckled. "It's quite the opposite. She's under my control."

"If you harm her..." Noah hissed, but he was still unable to move.

"I'd do that only if she wants me to." Peter didn't even look at him. His attention had focused over his mother. "Don't try to find me, mother! I'll be back... at some point and when I want to. Oh, and if you try that locking number again," Peter leaned his hands on the desk and his eyes were like daggers. "I'm promising you, you will suffer!"

Before Angela could answer, Peter teleported away. She only cursed under her nose and looked at Noah.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

When he wanted to clear his head, Peter was always going on the same rooftop over and over again. It was the same rooftop that Claude had taught him to control his ability. It was the same rooftop where he realized that he's in love with Claire. It was the same rooftop where he was holding her hand when Nathan died. Then he had promised to her that he'd never lie to her. He'd promised that he'd be honest with her. She had looked at him with her big green eyes and had smiled. It was her smile that hurt him that night. Because that smile promised everything and nothing to him. He had told her to leave that night, because he wasn't sure if he's going to be able to contain his love to her. Peter gritted his teeth, remembering that moment. What a fool he was? He knew that she was going to be his sooner or later then. He knew it all along, but he chose to hurt himself. And why? His suffering was his own. Nobody didn't even care. He smashed his fists to the near wall. The stone gave up under the pressure and cracked. Peter looked at the back of his fingers and saw how the scratches healed. He smirked and walked to the edge of the rooftop. Then he just sit there, hanging his feet over the edge. It was so quiet here. So quiet and full of memories.

He missed his old self sometimes. Of course, Claire didn't have to know that. She would've thought that she could bring him back to that old self. She couldn't and a part of him was so proud of that fact. Why? He didn't even know the answer. Only, he felt way much stronger than he was before. He was still Peter, but this Peter could control himself and the others. He wasn't just a toy in Angela's hands. She had turned the same as his father. They both didn't care to anyone, but themselves. If something was wrong, none of them was to blame. They would always put the blame to someone else. Angela wasn't like this though. Peter remembered well when she was another. She was kind and carrying mother to him and Nathan. Then something had happened when Claire was born. She had started all the secrets. She chose to be loyal to Arthur and no one else.

Claire...

Peter sighed and looked at the distance. His Claire was everything he had dreamed for and even more. However, she still had to change her point of view and most of all, she had to stop thinking of that little puppy of hers. Andy. Peter's eyes narrowed. She had begged him for his life, so she cared. Maybe even loved him at some point. Peter didn't like that. If only he could do whatever he wanted... then that little puppy wouldn't be alive even. Little human.

"There was a time when I was coming here." Claire's voice surprised him and he turned around to see her walking towards him. "I was coming here while you were gone. You know? When Nathan came back..." Claire sat close to him."..and you didn't. They all thought that you're dead. They all wanted me to believe that you're dead. But I couldn't give up so easily. So... I was coming here. They told me that was your favorite place in New York." Claire laughed with sadness in her eyes. "So... I was coming here and waiting.. I was waiting a sign from you. I waited for you to return until my father took me to Costa Verde. Then I was forced to forget that you've ever excised. I was forced to act as if nothing had happened and we've never met."

Peter didn't answer at first. He just looked at the distance again. "So, they made it after all. They made you forget."

"No!" Claire scoffed all of a sudden. "But they cared for me and I thought I owed them... this."

"Who are they?" Peter tilted his head and turned his face so he could look at her. "Your father? Your mother..? West?"

Claire took a moment before she could look back at him. "Is he alive even?"

"For now." Peter didn't bother to explain that he wanted to kill him. He wanted to kill him at the moment he had realized that Claire was in love with him. But, he was his old self back then. He didn't want to hurt the boy. Now he could've. Only because he was near her. Only because he had kissed her... multiple times.

"Good."

"Just because I want that." Peter said casually as if they were talking about the weather. "If you had slept with him, then... well, I could've changed my mind."

"Bastard!" She hissed.

"Nope, I'm legally born." Peter didn't even laugh. "You know? My parents were married by the time I was born."

"We both know I didn't mean that."

"Sure, my love. I can read your mind, remember?" He suddenly chuckled. "There's nothing you can hide from me and you better remember that."

"So that's it then? I'm your possession?" She scoffed. "I'm not this, Peter!"

He looked into her eyes. The hazel in is eyes went cold. "You are mine! If someone even dares to touch you, he'll get hurt!" Peter grabbed her chin. "Do you understand me? Do you!?"

"Yes!" Claire hissed again. "You're a monster!"

"But you love that monster, right?"

"Fuck you!" She spat the last word.

"Soon." He uttered as a promise and Claire felt butterflies in her belly. Damn! She got wet only from the promise in his eyes and she hated herself. "Don't hate yourself, my love." His fingers slid on her cheek. "You can't control your emotions, remember?" His look fell on her belly and he smirked again. Claire wanted to slap him at that moment. "That's mine too."

"One day..." Claire uttered the word as a promise to him, but Peter tilted his head.

"I'll find you." His fingers slipped on the back of her neck. "If you try to run away, I'll find you Claire!"

"I-I..." She stammered and bit her lip. She couldn't run. They both knew that. She was so addicted to him, so in love with him that running wasn't an option. Claire didn't finish the world and looked down at her hands instead. "One part of me wants to be free of you." Claire said slowly. Her quiet voice was full of emotions. "But then the other part always pulls me back to you. This is not good, Peter."

"Depends." His emotionless voice actually didn't surprise her. "I'd say it's good for me."

Claire put her left hand on his chest. "Peter, please." He looked deep into his eyes. "Please, tell me you still have a heart? Please, tell me that you're old you is still here."

Peter froze for a moment. Then he looked at her hand and covered her with yours. Claire almost thought she had her old Peter back. "Claire..." He uttered and squeezed her fingers, she moaned painfully. "Don't you ever remind me of that coward!" He hissed and leaned to her. "Because that's what he was, a coward! I'm not like him, okay?"

"That guy is you, Peter!" She was so sure that he wouldn't hurt her, so he was bold enough to raise her own voice. "Why don't you try and remember who you really are?"

"That's the real me, Claire!" His face was so close to hers that Claire licked her lips. Her heart raced. "That's me! I can kiss you every time I want! I can hug you every time I want! I can... fuck you every time I want! Don't tell me, you don't like that too!" His lips crashed over hers and Claire just moaned. Her hands lifted up and touched his face.

Peter had won. Again.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

_**The Petrelli Mansion**_

Andy stormed into the mansion. He was furious. Nobody could tell him where was Claire. He just had recovered in the hospital and when he asked his parents, they had told him that Claire was gone. Even Angela didn't know where she was. Andy somehow couldn't believe that. Peter had taken Claire. That was the only sure thing in the whole story. That was the only thing his parents had told him. The thing he couldn't understand was, why she was so strange the last few days before the wedding. She had even tried to seduce him all of a sudden. After all the talks that she wanted to wait, she was acting like a seductress. She had used every possible way to make him sleep with her. Andy found that strange at first, but then he just gave up. Claire was too attractive and he was not a fool. However, something had happened... and they just couldn't do it.

_"I'm sorry." Claire had told him then and got off the bed. Her naked skin looked so soft under the moonlight, coming from the open window. "Maybe we should really wait and have sex after the wedding." _

_"Claire, wait!" Andy had tried to grab her wrist, but it was too late. Claire took her clothes from the floor and disappeared into the bathroom. _

_She walked out few minutes later, fully dressed. She had looked at him with apologize in her eyes and Andy just shook his head. "What happened, Claire?" He had asked once again. "I thought you wanted this?"_

_"I did." She had sat close to him on the bed. "I do, but.. I just... it's not the right time, okay?"_

_"Is it because of Peter?" Andy touched the subject that Claire didn't like. "I'm sorry, but I can see that look in your eyes, okay? I know you're worried."_

_"I am and I thought I told you that I don't want to talk about him, okay?" She had snapped and got off the bed. _

_Andy got furious at that point. "Why you love him so much? There must be a reason why he kept you in his net even now! Even when he's not here, Claire!"_

_"Stop it! NOW!" She had yelled and her eyes glowed. "You don't have any idea of what he's been through, okay? You don't know him like I do!" She paused and lowered her voice. "Nobody knows him like I do! And I'm pretty fucking sure that he's in trouble now and not having fun in Ireland!"_

_"We all saw the pictures in the paper, Claire!" He got off the bed and grabbed her arm. "Right now he's with that Irish girl and you just..." _

_Claire slapped him on the face. Hard. Her fingers left red marks on his side. Andy released her arm and touched his face. He started at her with disbelief. That wasn't the Claire he used to know. That was a side of her that he didn't even know existed. She was pissed and he could see that in her eyes. _

_"Shut the fuck up, okay!" Claire hissed and took a step back. "If you still want me... If you want me to marry you and try to be happy, just shut up!" Then she had stepped back and stormed out his apartment._

Right now, Andy was staring at the closed door of the library. Just when he lifted up his hand to knock, the door opened for him. Angela was standing there and staring at him.

"I was thinking you're not going to show up, young boy." She stepped aside and let him in. "I didn't think you have the nerve to come here after all that happened."

"The scandal?" Andy frowned and waited until Angela took her place, behind the giant desk at the other side of the room. "That doesn't change how I feel about Claire. Where is she?"

"That's something we all want to know, Andy." Angela simply shrugged and looked at him with that blank face he really hated.

"You lie to me!" He snapped and sat on the chair at the other side of the desk.

"I wish I knew, but I really don't."

"But-"

"The last time I saw Peter, when he came here two weeks ago." Angela paused. "You have to know that Claire is with him now."

"I've never expected that." Andy lowered his voice. "I thought she loved me."

"Oh, I'm sure she did love you." Angela leaned back on her chair. "But you have to understand, dear boy... When it comes to Peter, there's no competition for Claire's heart. You've already lost."

Andy frowned even more. "I don't get it."

"You need an explanation?" Angela looked at him with irony in her eyes. "Okay, I'm going to do you that favor. Do you know how they two met?"

Andy nodded. "Yes, she told me. He saved her from Sylar."

"Did she tell you that she fell in love him right there and then?"

"What?!"

"Oh, yes. See, when it became dangerous for her to stay in Odessa I called my guy to take her to a safe place. The first place she thought of, was with Peter. He didn't let her of course, but she didn't give up. She took the plane to New York. Peter was badly injured then and couldn't meet her here, so... I went to his apartment It's needless to say that she was truly disappointed when she found out that Peter is in fact her uncle."

Andy looked more confused than angry now. "W-what?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you everything?" Angela shook her head. "It's okay, Andy. But I'm afraid that you have to move on, my dear boy."

"He took her away! I can't believe you're not going to do anything to save her from him!" Andy was staring at Angela with disbelief. "Why you're not doing anything to bring her back? You know all this is wrong, right?"

"You want to save her from _him?_" Angela chuckled. "I didn't know you're so naive."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you'd realize everything is pointless when it comes to them."

"Pointless?"

"Yes, pointless." Angela got off her chair and took a step to the window. "I've tried everything. I did my best to keep them apart. It didn't work."

"Maybe you've had to try harder!" Andy snapped and got off his place as well.

"I didn't know you're stupid as well." Angela Petrelli lowered her voice and her eyes narrowed. "You can only get hurt if you stay between them. I thought you found out by yourself!"

"That's bullshit! Peter knew we're going to marry all the time!" Andy walked to Angela. "He knew that she loves me! Why he didn't act earlier? Why he had to do it in the wedding? He was afraid that she's going to say yes?"

"She was about to say yes, my boy. I was hopping for that." Angela sighed. "See, everything I wanted for Claire is for her to be happy. I wanted someone better for her. I wanted someone suitable. When she told me about the wedding, I thought that she's on the right way. But-"

"But then Peter decided to act." Andy interrupted her. "He ruined everything."

"Not exactly."

"What? What do you mean now?" Andy had the same confused look on his face as before.

"You know about their little trip to Vegas?" Angela furrowed her brows. "Do you know what happened there?"

Andy took a moment before he could answer. "Yes, she said that nothing happened."

"Are you sure?" Angela gave him a moment to think about and then continued talking. "Peter took her there with a reason. He wanted to claim her as his."

"NO!"

"Open your eyes, boy!" Angela scoffed. "I don't like that either, but I can see the truth."

Andy turned his back to her and clenched his fists. "I'm going to find her! I want to save her!"

"Maybe she doesn't want to be saved?" Angela said quietly and that was the last thing Andy could hear, before he could slam the door of the library and storm out of the mansion.

_**Peter and Claire's place**_

Pete was leaning on his elbow. He rubbed Claire's stomach with his free hand and looked at her face. She wasn't sleeping, although he eyes were closed. Her breathing was steady, but Peter knew that she was pretending. She just didn't want to show up that she's awake. He smirked and his lips touched her soft skin on her stomach. Claire shivered and his smirk grew bigger.

"Wake up, wake up sleeping beauty." He muttered and his lips touched the spot between her breasts. When she didn't open her eyes, he placed another kiss on the crook of her neck. "I know you're not sleeping, my love." Peter whispered close to her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered. "I was sleeping just few seconds ago."

"Oh really?" He pulled away just enough to look at her.

"Yes, really!" She scoffed. "You woke me up!"

"I'm so sorry." But his smirk was saying something else. "I just wanted to say hello to my child." He rubbed her stomach again.

"So you're sure that's yours?" Claire gave him an amused look and regretted at the same moment.

Peter's look hardened. "I thought you make that clear?"

"It's not like I can lie to you..." Claire frowned. "You can tell when I'm lying, right?"

Peter's hand still rested on her stomach. "If you expect me to get softer now, you better forget it, Claire!" His eyes narrowed.

"Oh trust me, I don't expect that." Claire sighed and looked away.

"Then what do you want?" Peter touched her face and forced her to look at him. "Tell me!"

"I..." Claire sighed again and licked her lips. "Hug me?"

"What?"

"Just hug me, okay?" Claire was sure that he was going to refuse all that mushy behavior. Peter didn't like it now, but for her surprise he did it. His arms wrapped around her body and Claire allowed to herself one weak moment. She snuggled in him and did something that she hadn't done in awhile. Her hand rested on his bare chest and she whispered the words. "I love you."


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Claire loved this place. The top of the building where they lived the past few months. She felt like the whole city belonged to her. She used to sit there, on the edge with her legs hanging in the mid air. Her look wandered while she was looking at the magnificent view before her. The few quiet moment she spent there were only hers. Her thoughts were just for her. They didn't belong to Peter in that moment. She started to feel the moves of the baby inside of her. It was so soft, like the wings of a butterfly. Her eyes closed and a smile appeared on her lips. Her hand rested on her slight protuberant belly and she allowed herself to forget about the rest of the world. She allowed herself to forget about the difficulty of the situation she was in. Her eyes just closed and she let the wind touch her face. It was like a soft caress and she sighed.

Peter was away again. He didn't tell her where he went. He never did. Claire didn't even ask him to. What was the point? It was not like he was about to tell her. He was so closed inside his inner demons that she sometimes felt him as a stranger. However, there was something in his eyes that reminded her of the person he used to be. She couldn't help but remember the times when he was her hero. He was the only person that could make her feel safe. Not even her father was able to bring that feeling to her. This is why she had escaped The Haitian back then. She wanted Peter. She wanted him so badly that she had risked everything to find him. Oh, and she felt so devastated when she had found out that they were related. There was still that bad feeling in her heart. She couldn't escape from it. It didn't matter how hard she tried to do that. She wanted to do the right thing. She wanted to escape from this feeling. She wanted to escape from that pain that Peter had brought in her life. It was so difficult to have him every day in front of her eyes and to know that she couldn't have him. Only she knew what had costed her to kept that blank look on her face. The pain in her heart was so bad that she often locked the door of her room and used to cry all night. Nobody could hear her back then. Nobody could understand her feelings. People would claim that something wrong and dirty. Nobody cared that there was a time, when she thought that he was dead and she wanted to die just to be with him. She felt like half human. However, she had kept the smile on her face and had tried to move on with West. She tried to lie her betraying heart that Peter was just a memory.

However, he wasn't. He never would be. What had happened to him? Why he had changed that drastically? Claire wasn't brave enough to ask him. She could only guess and even if she tried to dig deeper, Peter wouldn't tell her the truth. There was a part of him that still tried to protect her. Claire knew that, because when she had asked him to hug her that night few months ago, he did it with no hesitation. She had told him that she loved him, but he never answered to her. However, Claire knew that he did love her as well. It didn't matter how bad he was right now. It didn't matter that his mind was a pure mess and his emotions were all over the place. Claire was sure that she'd love him no matter what. He was her weakness and her strength. Some people couldn't find that special person their whole life, but she did. It was bad and fucked up, but it was theirs.

"What are you doing?" Peter's voice echoed right beside of her. Claire didn't look up. She kept staring at the distance. "I thought I told you to stay inside."

"And I thought I told you that I'm not your puppet!" She scoffed and tried to stay calm. Her love for him sometimes wasn't enough. There were moments she wondered if she could save him at all. He was in the darkness right now and she missed his true self so badly.

"You're going to be if I ask that from you!" Peter's voice lowered and she could feel the anger in his voice. "It's getting cold!"

"I need some fresh air, Peter!" Claire looked up at him. He was standing there, hands in his pockets. His black jacket and black jeans contrasted on his pale face. Claire couldn't believe how pale his skin was.

"You can take it in the balcony," Peter scoffed and sat beside of her. He didn't touch her though. His face was dark and Claire could see the storm behind his hazel eyes. "Are you trying to riddle me, Claire?" He chuckled, but his face was still blank. Great! Now he was mocking her.

"I wonder why I even dare to think of it!" She quickly returned her look on the city. "Who can riddle you right now, Peter?"

"The only person able to do that is dead!" Peter's eyes narrowed and his voice went cold. "I'm not even sorry about it," he skipped a beat. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Do you even have a heart?" Claire lowered her voice. "I remember the time when you've had one."

"Are we going back down the memory lane?" He sounded a bit annoyed. "I told you that there's no way back."

"I know, I know!" She frowned and her hand rested on her belly. "I do think that your heart is still there though. It's just... hidden."

"Do you think you can find it?" His voice lowered as well and it was hard to tell what he was thinking right now. "Try not to get hurt in the process, my love."

"It's too late," she blinked to hide her tears. "I'm already there. I'm there since the moment I've met you!"

"Now you know how I felt!" He said and Claire shot him a look. He was staring at the distance as well. "Then I got tired of people telling me how to feel and what to feel. Love? I think it makes you weaker. I believe in the strength to do whatever you want in your life. If you can do it, then why not?"

"So you don't love me?" Her heart raced. "You think of me only as your possession."

"If you like to think like that, I won't stop you!" Peter snarled and Claire could almost touch the tension surrounding him. "I'm going to tell you one thing though, if you want to escape from me - just forget it!"

"I'm not even trying and maybe that's the problem!" Claire brushed her tears angrily. "I'm not just a puppet that you can control it! I have feelings and I think I live in a country where I'm free to-"

Peter grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly. Claire moaned painfully, staring at the flames in his eyes.

"You'll never be free of me! Never!" His voice was more a whisper, but it was so thick of emotions that Claire was sure that she could touch it. "If you think that you can escape from me... I repeat - just forget about it! I'm so tired of people telling me what to do! I'm so tired of playing by the rules! I'm frankly pissed off when people try to get into my business!" He leaned closer to her and their faces were inches apart. "Don't push me, Claire! Just... don't!"

He released her arm and jumped on his feet. Then he pulled her up and before she was able to protest, he dragged her back into their apartment. Claire was more shocked than scared of him though. That was the first time in awhile, where he was actually talking to her like that. It was strange that Angela thought that Claire could save him once. Now she felt helpless than ever. Peter didn't want to change. He wanted to stay like this.

"Peter...," she tried to talk to him, but he put up his hand.

"By the way... I saw your puppy lurking around the building!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "How he found the address is a mistery, but I'm warning you... He'd be in great danger if he even lays his foot in this apartment!"

"Peter, please!" Claire stirred and her eyes stared at him with a plea.

"I told you!" Peter shouted and slammed the door behind his back. Claire sat on the bed, shaking her head. There had to be an exit from this situation and everything was in her hands now.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

It was really hard to deal with that bubbling anger inside of him. Sometimes it felt difficult to contain all these powers. Only Peter knew how difficult it was in fact. There were few quiet moments however, when he felt completely powerless. In these moments he felt himself closer to his old self than ever. One of these moments was Claire's wedding. Yes, he had stopped her. He was there on time, but still. There was something in his feelings for her that could leave him breathless every now and then. The anger had taken the best of him then and he had dealt with the situation in his way.

The second time was when he had found out that she's pregnant. There was that shock of course, but then… then Peter had felt something else. He felt weak, so weak like never before. The only reason was Claire, again. However, it wasn't only she this time. She wasn't alone. And he had never thought of kids before. Not his own anyway. He never thought that he could have any, let alone to love them. When that became a possibility, he felt that his life had turned upside down. He felt confused and more conflicted with himself than ever. He was so close to his old mushy self that sometimes, his old feelings for Claire almost took over.

Peter wanted to protect her. The old Peter wanted only this though and that was the problem for his new self. Therefore, he felt a strange need to talk to somebody before he could walk outside and kill a person with no reason. This was how he appeared in the porch of his old family home, also known as Petrelli's mansion. It was quiet. Only the sound of the fountain could break the silence. Peter shook his head and pushed the front door open.

The inside was just as quiet as the outside. There was no sign of his mother, although Peter was sure that she was there. His eyes narrowed when he made his way to the library. She had to be there by this time of the day, drinking her afternoon cup of tea. It was annoying habit that Peter had to tolerate when he used to live here. Not right now though and not anymore.

She was there, sitting behind her desk. The steaming cup of tea was right in front of her and she was reading a piece of paper. She didn't even look at him when he walked in. It was if as she was expecting him. That was a bold move, Peter had to admit. A dark smirk appeared on his face when he took the chair opposite Angela.

"Good afternoon, mother!" He greeted her with coldness in his voice. His hands rested casually on the armrests. His head tilted to a side.

"No tea?" She finally put the paper down and stared at him. His stare was blank, emotionless. Peter had to admit that she was good in what she was doing.

"No," he shook his head. "You know I don't like it, mother."

"Stubborn as always," Angela leaned back on her chair and her arms formed a pyramid in front of her body. "What do you want from me?"

"Stubborn? Me?" Peter sighed, tapping his chin. "I can't remember such moment in my childhood. I was the good kid, remember?"

"You were good, Peter!" Angela chuckled, but her eyes stayed cold. "Then you've decided to play the hero. This is when the problem appeared."

"The problem?" Peter almost smiled. "You mean, Claire?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I believe so, yes." Angela nodded slightly. "Something in her changed you."

"I thought you've accepted her in the family?" Peter gritted his teeth.

"I did," Angela sighed with annoyance. "She is from the family after all."

"You wouldn't even admit that she exists if it wasn't my trip to Odessa!" Peter scoffed.

"Not true," Angela rested her arms on the armrests and stared at Peter carefully. "She came here for you. She wanted to find you. I couldn't let that happen."

"It wasn't up for you to decide mother!" Peter grabbed the armrests of his chair angrily. "You kept her away from me for too long! Why?"

"What happened with you two," Angela trailed off. "it was never supposed to happen, Peter! This is why I kept her away from the family. She changed you into something that you're not!"

"The bad guy in the story?" Peter snarled. "I'm sorry, mother but it was you who did all this! You let it happen!"

"I did my own mistakes, Peter!" Angela finally showed some feeling. "I can tell when I'm wrong! But what you've done… and keep doing it is…"

"What?" Peter got off the chair. "Bad? Forbidden?"

"Wrong! And you know it!"

Peter looked at her with rather bored expression on his face and sighed, "How many times we have to talk about this? Seriously, there're so many subjects to talk about."

Angela glared at him, but said nothing. Just then Peter felt the atmosphere in the room changed. He didn't have to turn around. He knew who was standing by the door. The feeling was so familiar that he just shook his head and lifted up his left hand.

"Peter!" Angela gasped, but Peter didn't show any emotion on his face this time.

His left hand clenched in fist and he could hear the sound of a falling object. He thought that his mother was smarter than this, but he was obviously wrong. His eyes narrowed this time.

"A white noise," Peter mumbled, still looking at his mother. Angela was smart enough to look at him with fear in her eyes. "I could never mistake that feeling," Peter opened his hand again and could hear the sound of fast and erratic breathing. "Hello, Rene!" He turned around to see the Haitian standing by the door. "Long time no see."

"You were about to kill him!" Angela scoffed behind his back, but Peter knew that she used that voice as a self-defending mechanism.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Peter's voice lowered and his eyes stared at the syringe, lying on the floor close to Rene. "I'm so sorry that I was strong enough and you couldn't make with the shot! What is this?" He reached out his free hand and the syringe flew right into it. "Hmm, a sedative? Strong enough for me? I have to say that I'm flattered."

"Well, I've tried!" Angela lowered her voice as well. "Can you blame me for wanting to try at least?"

"No, mother," Peter turned around to face his mother. "I can blame you for wanting to hurt your own son, but… well." Peter's eyes were cold as eyes. They were in perfect unison with his voice. "We all know that you're not exactly the mother of the year."

"Release him, now!" Angela had turned her old usual self. Her face was emotionless again. "He did nothing against you."

"He tried." Peter said almost politely. The Haitian was still in his trap. "If I hadn't worked over my powers, he would've succeed and let's be honest. If Claire wasn't with me now, giving me the strength that I need, you would've stand a chance against me. How… bad, isn't it?"

"Peter…"

"Seriously, mother?" Peter continued as if she hadn't said a word. "I thought you value Rene too much to make him stand against me."

"This is not a war, Peter!" Angela insisted.

"It's not?" Peter said with fake confusion in his voice. "I thought you were the one who sent me to Level 5? You were the one who hid me from the world? You were the one who made all that happen! So, my dear mother… I thought that you were the one who started all this. I'm simply going to finish it."

"How many times I have to say that I'm sorry?" Angel was looking at him straight at the eyes. "It's been few months, Peter."

"I haven't heard a word from you… saying you're sorry!" Peter scoffed. "Not that I'm going to believe it anyway. So, you see how bad are we right now, huh?"

"Let Rene go, Peter!" Angela insisted.

Peter sighed and waved with his left hand, "Fine!" He said finally. "Consider it as a birthday gift from me!"

"My birthday is in few months…"

"Then I don't have to buy you anything," he grinned.

"Why are you here anyway?" Angela leaned back on her chair. "What do you really want from me?"

"I wanted to inform you that Claire and I, are expecting a child," his grin grew wider and his mother flinched. "Yes, you're going to be a grandmother."

"What do you expect from me?" Angela asked quietly and saw how his grin disappeared. "I'm not going to stay in your way."

"Well, that's a lie." Peter sighed with annoyance. "You do know how much I hate lies, mother."

"The person you should worry about is Noah," Angela shook her head. "Trust me!"

"I'm not," Peter sat back on the chair and stared at her. "And I think Noah is smart enough to stay away. If he's not… then he'll get hurt."

"You know that'll hurt Claire as well," Angela didn't even blink.

"She's not so found of him right now," Peter shrugged. "She's good by the way. I take a very good care of her."

"I know," Angela said quietly for his surprise. "We both know this is not the problem, Peter."

"There won't be a problem if you're not creating one," Peter shrugged. "That leads me to the second part of my visit here. Claire's puppy is lurking around my place. Tell him to stay away! I'm in such a good mood right now, but I don't know until when."

"I've tried!" Angela insisted. "He wants Claire!"

"He won't have her!" Peter got off his place. "And you should try harder! Oh and mother…?" Angela looked at him quizzically. "Do you think that a person like me is capable of love?"

"Excuse me?" She was clearly surprised from his question.

"You heard me," Peter insisted. "The question is simple."

"Yes," she answered quietly. "Yes, you are."

A small smirk appeared on his lips and that smirk reminded her of the young and innocent boy he was before.

"Thanks," he said simply and teleported away, appearing on the rooftop of his building just to see Claire sitting there. When she looked at him and his heart skipped a beat, he realized that his mother was right.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

There were moments like this one; peaceful and quiet. It was like the whole world had disappeared all of a sudden. Sadly, the world didn't think the same sometimes. Peter was well aware of that. Even now when he watched Claire sleeping peacefully in his bed, he knew that the world just wouldn't let him live the life he wanted to. This was the reason he became the person he was now. The world wasn't a nice place and if you let yourself with the flow, you wouldn't go anywhere. This was the lesson he had to learn. Although he missed his old self sometimes. He missed the innocent boy he used to be, before all that madness to come and wash away his old simple life. Before he had met Claire. Before he had fallen in love with her and spent month and years trying to run away from her and his feelings. It didn't work and eventually he had found out that the fight wasn't worth it. He had tried to look at her as the part of the family even though he hated that fact since day one. He had tried to be the brother Nathan needed him to be, but he had failed eventually. He had spent countless nights just staring at the ceiling and thinking of Claire, and trying to find a way to save her from himself and he had failed again. It was one fail after another and he got tired of it. When the world had needed him, Peter was there. And what he had got in return? People telling him how wrong he was. People who tried to judge him without even knowing him and he got tired of it. He got tired of them, even from his own family. When he had found out what had happened to his brother, a part of him just wanted to run away. This was what he did, what he tried to do. Claire had stopped him and sometimes, Peter hated her for this. Just when he had thought that his old self was buried under the layers of his new self. Just when he thought that he could save the world again, one person at the time. Just then, Claire had showed again just to remind him how wrong he was.

She had held his hand then. She had hugged him tightly and when he buried his head in the crook of her neck, his heart just skipped a beat. She would never know, but that time he felt so weak like never before. That was the moment he had realized that there was no running away. There was no escape for him, not when it comes to Claire. She was the one, the wrong one and he knew it. He knew it with his whole body and it hurt him. Yes, that hurt him then. Sometimes he just wanted to escape from her and from everyone. Oh yes, he had tried. He had tried countless times, but only a call from her was enough to bring him back. Only a smile and he was in her knees again. It cost him a lot just to sit there with her and listen to her next boyfriend. It took him a lot to look at her eyes and to see his soul there.

He needed something to escape from that and he took the opportunity when he had killed Sylar. The monster that had changed everything. The monster that had taken away everything from him. The monster who had showed to him that everything is possible. So, Peter did it and then all of a sudden something inside of him just snapped. All the barriers just fell down and he realized that he could have Claire. She wanted him as well. Oh yes, he could hear her thoughts back then. Every time she was with a boy, her thought was about him. She constantly compared the person to Peter. She wondered what was the taste of his kisses. How would she feel if she just flew away with him? And just then... Peter decided he could have her. The thing was, he'd never thought that she would fight for him. When he had read her mind at her wedding, his satisfaction grew bigger. She was worried, oh yes she was. After the weeks he had spent in Level 5, Claire never believed that he was in Ireland. There was something way too possessive in her mind as well. After she had tasted the pleasure to be with him, she wanted more. And now, Peter was willing to give it to her.

"I worry when you look at me like that," her sleepy whisper made him look at her. She bated eyelashes at him and sighed. "What is in your mind, Peter?"

"I was thinking," he lay his palm on her cheek and felt her tremble. "I was thinking about your puppy."

"For the last time," Claire scoffed and her eyes narrowed, "Andy is not my puppy!"

"I like you when you're angry, my love!" Peter grinned mockingly. "You sound like you can really do something to hurt me."

"You're such a pig sometimes, you know that?" She tried to get off the bed, but his hand tangled in her hair stopped her. "Ouch! That hurts!" She glared at him. "Let me go, Peter!"

"Now, that's already annoying," he simply pushed her back onto the bed and hovered over her. His right hand rested right next to her head. Their faces were inches apart. "I'm doing everything to make you happy and you're acting like this."

"Happy?" She stared at him. "Do you think I'm happy here?"

Peter simply furrowed his brows and shook his head, "Why? Aren't you?"

"No," Claire scoffed. "I am not happy here, Peter. It's like I'm in a cage! This is how I feel and now... I'm supposed to be happily married to... Aw!" His hand had grabbed her wrist and pined it to the bed. "It hurts!"

"Oh, do you think?" He growled. "What about me, Claire? Every word you're saying right now is a lie! A lie! Ask me how I know that?" He tilted his head and stared into her eyes. "Your mind and your thoughts are betraying you. Do you remember the time when we used to live together in the mansion? Huh? Your boyfriends? You weren't hurting me back then, right? Not at all!"

"Peter!" She screamed painfully when her other wrist was pinned to the bed.

"You're not hurting me right now, when you're talking about your puppy and I know for sure that you don't feel sorry?" He squeezed her wrists even tighter. "That you enjoy all this and you love me! Me!" His lips caught hers in a painful kiss. It wasn't a pleasure, it was for punishment. When he pulled back her lips were swollen and he couldn't see even a sign of regret in her eyes. "This is what I'm talking about!" He growled. "This! It's like you're punishing me every time you're lying! You're lying to yourself, Claire! Can't you see that?"

"Peter, please..," now her eyes were filled with tears. "Just think of the baby... please..."

"What? Do you think I'm gonna hurt you?" He shook his head in disbelief. "You, above all people? I wanted to be different Claire, but you keep pushing me to the limits! Why? Why are you doing this?"

And he simply let go of her, storming out of the room. Claire was left alone in the bed, staring at the place he was. Yes, sometimes the world wasn't a safety place, not for everyone. Claire touched her swollen lips with her trembled fingers and closed her eyes. A lone teardrop rolled down her face. Sometimes she wanted to be able to read him, to read Peter. Just like he read her. It was like he was in her mind and he didn't even need his ability to do that. The reason was simple, he loved her... in his way. He loved her in his difficult and sometimes scary way, but it was love. Claire knew that, but she still missed the old him and she still wanted him back.


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

When he stormed out of the room, Claire sat on the bed and pulled the sheets to her body. She'd normally curl up in two, but right now, because of the pregnancy she couldn't. So, instead she just stretched out her legs and crossed them in her ankles. Her hand rested on her belly and she stared to the window. Her life was a complete mess right now, she had to admit. Well, maybe not a complete mess, because she was with Peter and she had to be honest in front of herself. That was the thing she had ever wanted in her life. Somehow that wasn't the right thing though and she knew it. Still, she didn't feel the need to be saved from anybody. Yes, she felt trapped and all sorts of dark thoughts were crossing her mind. However, she'd snap in Peter's defense if anybody even dared to say something against him. Peter was hers and that was it. No matter how possessive and how bad he was at times. It didn't matter how many times he had hurt her and sometimes intentionally. Peter had changed. He had changed a lot.

She missed the times when he used to look at her and just smile. That crooked smile of his and the way his bangs were touching the side of his cheek, made him look like a boy. Yeah, she loved that side of his. She loved that innocent boy who had fought for her and had saved her from the monster. Claire knew that battle had changed him. However, she also knew that he had remained innocent in his soul long after that. Then, what had happened? How? When? Was it after he had killed Sylar? That was her suspicion and she knew that she wasn't the only one. Angela asked a special team of The Company to do the necessary research. Peter didn't know that and Claire found out about it by accident.

It was by the time she and Peter were still living under the same roof. It was the same night that he came back home after he had killed him. Claire wouldn't forget how he looked then. His clothes were ripped off and bloody. His face was all in scratches and his lovely smile was gone. Claire was the one who had seen him first. She was the one who had helped him to his room. Peter remained quiet. He hadn't said a word and that was the first time she wished she could read his thoughts. She didn't ask him anything though. She had prepared his tube sent him to his bathroom. Then she waited few seconds and knocked on the door. Few seconds after that, she pushed the door open and saw him in the tube and staring at the wall.

Claire wasn't sure what to do next, so she had acted on her instincts. She had taken the sponge and knelt right next to the tube. Her eyes were filled with tears when she started washing the blood from his chest. It was unnatural and she knew it, but at that moment she was taking care of her hero and not her uncle. Actually, she had never thought of him as her uncle. She knew they share the same blood, but somehow she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel it that night as well. The next thing she did was to wash his hair and when her fingers slipped through his bloody hair, her heart skipped a beat. She wanted to heal him in that moment. That was her only desire and she didn't stop with her actions until his hair was clean again.

"C'mon, Peter," she had told him, touching his shoulder. "It's time to get up." He had looked at her and she had forced a smile. "I'm going to wait for you outside, okay?"

Claire waited for him to nod and then walked out of the bathroom. Peter appeared after her, wearing only his pajama bottoms. His hair was still moist, but at least he looked better than before. She had smiled at him again and waited until he climbed into his bed. Then she pulled the covers over his body and leaned to him.

"I have to go now," she had told him, her hand touching his face. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

Peter didn't let her leave though. His hand had grabbed hers and he simply shook his head. Claire sighed and nodded as a response. He didn't want to be alone. So, Claire had sat on the bed, lacing her fingers with his and waited for him to fall asleep. That was the last time she had seen the innocence in his beautiful hazel eyes. After that, something had changed. She couldn't tell what exactly, but whatever happened had made him more ruthless and disturbingly careless than before.

Angela had taken a sample of his blood the same night. He hadn't felt a thing. She never told him either. Claire noticed this by accident. She had left his room only for five minutes that night. When she came back, she noticed Angela standing there and watching her son sleeping. She was just putting something in the pocket of her gray jacket. Claire didn't ask her a thing. She knew that Angela would lie to her anyway.

Then, few weeks later, Angela had received a call from The Company. Again, Claire didn't want to overhear anything, but she did. She was there, by the door of the library when the lab people arrived. They had found some changes in Peter's DNA. There was something different that made him stronger than before. They couldn't tell a thing about his emotional status though. And Peter had changed emotionally. His eyes looked different every time he happened to look at her. There was something in his behavior that made her shiver every time he happened to touch her. Still, he had managed to act almost normal back then.

Then she had met Andy and from that moment on, something in Peter had snapped. She couldn't tell what exactly, but she could feel it. Peter didn't like the guy since day one. Claire couldn't tell why exactly. Andy was a nice guy, who had accepted her for who she was. Claire didn't have secrets from him. Well, she didn't tell him that she was in love with Peter. She didn't tell him that Peter was in fact her uncle. She didn't tell him that she was in love with her uncle. It was a subject that she wanted to keep it to herself. Still, Andy was a nice guy, really nice. He was her breath of fresh air. He was her attempt to live her life as normal as she could.

Claire sighed and got off the bed. She walked to the window and shook her head. If she could understand Peter once more. If she was able to read him again… Maybe there was a key to his heart. Maybe that baby was that key? Or… maybe it was only her imagination? He had hugged her the other night when she had asked him to. He hadn't said a thing when she had told him that she loved him, but still. Claire knew that he needed that. He needed that reassurance from her side. He had to know that she was his and his only. Not to Andy or anyone else. Maybe this was the right way to bring the old Peter back. Maybe she was able to do it and Angela was right about that. Well, not exactly in this way. She hadn't approved their affair. She knew how wrong their relationship was. For the first time though, Claire was thankful that the Petrelli family hadn't confirmed the rumors that she was a part of the family. They hadn't said a thing that she was Nathan's illegitimate daughter. Peter was the head of the family now and he had to do it, but Claire knew that he wouldn't. He had even told that to Angela and Claire was sure that the only way she could become a Petrelli was by marriage.

Marriage… a dangerous word. She had to marry Peter?

_"Why not?"_ Her betraying mind whispered. _"You love him anyhow? Maybe he needs that reassurance." _

Claire shook her head with a frown and didn't even try to argue with herself. The baby kicked inside of her and she rubbed her belly. Peter's baby. Her baby. Their own baby. _Theirs._

Just then she got scared. She remembered the look on his face when she thought that he could hurt her. He felt… pain? This was why he ran away? Or maybe was it because of the guilt of keeping her here all alone. She chuckled bitterly. Peter and guilt were two different words in the same sentence right now. The old Peter would feel some guilt of sleeping with her. The new Peter didn't have the same problem. He was done fighting his feelings for her and simply embraced them.

The sound of a slamming door made her flinch and she turned around to see Peter storming into the room. He looked angry, even angrier than before. Claire didn't ask him anything when he looked at her. She simply furrowed her eyebrows with a question in her eyes.

"That son of a bitch made it personal!" Peter snarled and Claire frowned. "Look what he did!" He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

Andy appeared on the screen with a message to her. He was begging her to call him. Right next to him was standing Noah and on his other side Sandra. Claire frowned even more. Andy went too far, way too far.

"Peter..," she licked her lips.

"No!" He growled and turned off the TV.

"Maybe I should call him? I'm going to tell him that I'm okay." Claire tried to speak calmly.

"Talking to him?" His eyes narrowed and the hazel in them went black. Claire flinched. "I don't think so! I'm going to take care of him. I should've done that already!"

"He's just worried!" Claire insisted. "It's been six months…"

"He knows that you're with me, Claire!" Peter snapped again. "He knows!"

"He… loves me." Claire whispered quietly.

"That's a mistake," Peter tilted his head, staring at her. "A huge one and I'm gonna fix it."

"But I love you!" Claire walked to him, grabbing his arms. "You should believe me when I'm telling you this! You don't have to hurt him, please?"

"Oh my still innocent, Claire…" Peter trailed off and cupped her face. "You really think that you're going to change my mind?"

"Yes!" She said boldly, staring into his eyes. Then she took his left hand and placed it over her belly so he could feel the movements of the baby inside of her. "I could try."


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

However, they've never spoken about Andy again. At least throughout the followed week. Claire calmed down a bit. Well, she calmed down as best as she could have. Peter didn't talk much. His usual routine was to disappear in the morning and to appear back again almost before dinner. The door of the apartment they were living was unlocked. Honestly, Claire was surprised by it. There were two options, it was either his trust in her or he was too absent-minded right now. Maybe it was the second one, because when it came to Peter... trust was the last word you could use. Either way, she didn't have any desire to go out. She didn't feel like a prisoner either, which was curious, because he was keeping her under his control. She should have felt sadness at least. She should hate him for what he had done. However, it wasn't that way. The only thing that she felt sad about was the growing coldness in his eyes. Claire was trying to reach him since the moment they had fought. Heck, she was trying to reach him since the moment he had decided that he wants her he would not accept no as an answer.

Claire sighed and sat in a small chair on the balcony. The view to Manhattan was wonderful. She had to admit that sometimes being a Petrelli had its advantages. Her eyes closed for a moment and she took a deep breath again. Her hand slipped on her waist and light frown crooked her delicate features. She took the small pillow, lying near by and shoved it behind her back. That felt way better. She smiled and her hand rubbed her protuberant belly. Then she remembered Peter's cold hazel eyes and her smile faded again. Maybe with Andy would have been different. Maybe he would care enough for her to make sure that she and her child are happy. It didn't look that Peter cared about this right now. His only thought was... Actually, Claire didn't know his thoughts at all. There was a time when she was able to read him like an open book. That wasn't the same case now. Peter was too careful. He was too secretive over his plans. Claire sighed again, this time with annoyance. Her anger started to grow and this time she didn't stop it. She had to confront Peter when he decided to come back home that day.

"Claire?" Andy's voice almost made her jump in her seat. She turned around just to see her ex fiance standing there. "It's okay, Claire." Andy stepped out on the balcony and she got off the chair to look at him closer. "He's not around."

"What are you doing here?" Suddenly her heart raced and she looked around nervously. "Andy, you shouldn't be here."

"Why?" Andy took a step closer. "He's not here, Claire. You don't know how long I've been looking for you."

"Actually," Claire murmured, "I know. You couldn't be more louder. The TV? You even alert the media?"

"I'd do everything for you, Claire!" Andy said and took a step towards her, but she put her hand up. "What?"

"I didn't ask you to do it!" She looked at him carefully. "You should forget about me, Andy. Please? You could still go on and live your life." She licked her lips. "I want you to be happy, okay? I'm happy!"

"What?" Andy looked at her with disbelief. "You are happy? How this can be possible?"

"I love him," Claire said quietly.

"You can't be serious!" Andy snapped. "Why are you doing this? You want to protect me? It's okay, Claire! I can protect myself from him!" Andy reached out and grabbed her wrist. "C'mon, let's go now! Your family must be worried!"

"No!" Claire tried to pull back. "Let go of me!"

"Claire..."

"And my family knows where I am," she stared at him. "Why do you think Angela stopped your media campaign? She knows where I am. My father knows where I am. They know that I'm... okay."

"It was her?" Andy stared at her with confusion. His hand still was wrapped around her wrist. "Are you serious!? And they are doing nothing to save you?"

"I don't need to be saved!" Claire snapped. "I have to save... him!"

"Him?" Andy scoffed. "Peter?" Suddenly his eyes widened and he released her wrist. "You really love him, do you? You just settled for me, because you thought that you can't have him?"

"What a nice thought." Peter appeared right behind Andy and Claire's heart raced again. His face was blank and his hazel eyes showed no emotions as per usual. "She settled with you?" Peter wrapped his arms before his chest. "I think you just hit the jackpot, puppy."

"Peter?" Claire rushed to him and put her hands on his wrapped arms. He looked down at her. "He was just leaving okay? Please..."

"Claire!" Andy snapped. "I can't take care of myself, okay?"

"Oh, that's sweet!" Peter glared at Andy. "You can take care of yourself? Did you think of yourself when you decided to break into our apartment?"

"It wasn't locked!" Andy put his brave face on and Claire's heart skipped a bit. He was challenging Peter. That wasn't going to end well.

"It wasn't?" Peter looked down at Claire again. "Did you invite him then? How nice of you, baby." His finger wrapped around her chin and he lifted her face up. "Did you offer our guest a drink at least?"

"I didn't invite him in," Claire answered quietly. "You know that."

"Then he broke in!" His logic was crystal clear. "I should call the Police."

"What?" Andy started at him.

"Or... I can deal with you by myself," Peter tilted his head and brought his attention back to Andy. "Actually, I prefer the second option."

He waved his hand towards Andy and slammed him to the wall. Andy fell down, coughing and looking up at Peter. "You can't get away with this!"

"Who? Me?" Peter pushed Claire aside and walked to Andy, crouching near him. "How well do you know me?"

"Enough," Andy tried to get up, swaying but Peter pushed him back onto the ground.

"Not good enough!" His voice lowered to the point of a snarl. "She is mine, she's always been mine! And you... you touched her! I wanted to kill you so many times... you can't even count that much!" Peter hissed. "And now... you're all over the media, showing your broken heart all over the place! Six months already! Six! Don't you think that's a little too much? She's pregnant with my child! _My _child! What the hell did you think you're doing, huh?" Peter lifted his arm up and slid Andy's body over the wall. "If someone put a hand over what's mine... I feel really angry. You know how angry I am now?"

"You are crazy!" Andy coughed.

"I am... very... very angry!" Peter's face closed Andy's. "I have her! I have her heart, her mind... her body!" He smirked when he said the last part and saw how Andy winced in his hands. "What's the matter? You're feeling hurt?"

"Peter!" Claire shouted and he turned his head around to see her. "Enough!" Her small fists clenched. "Can't you see that he gave up on me?" She took a step closer to him. "You can let him go now."

"Hmm..." Peter crooked his lips, as if he was thinking.

"Please?" Claire stared at him with pleading eyes. "Why not?"

"He has to learn a lesson!" Peter scowled.

"But... Ah!" Claire sudden scream forced him to look back at her. She was bending in two and her breathing became erratic. "The... baby..." She said through gritted teeth.

Andy dropped down right the way and Peter stormed to Claire faster than the speed of the light. She leaned on him and his arms wrapped around her, but his eyes stared at Andy.

"We're not finished yet, boy!" He scoffed and teleported away, taking Claire with him.

She had relaxed into his arms, wrapping her hands around her belly. Claire had read enough to recognize a contraction and that was a contraction and it was a strong one. Her face crooked again when another one passed through her body. She released her breath when it ended and looked at Peter. He didn't say a word and just put her over a small stretcher and then Claire realized that they are in the hospital he used to work.

"Stay there!" He just said and ran away, down the corridor. Claire stared after him. His behavior scared her. He looked distant, too distant. She didn't have time to think, because another contraction passed through her body. Claire bit her lip and squeezed her eyes tightly.

"She's here!" She heard Peter's voice and saw him rushing to her along with a young brunette doctor. She was just as taller as he was. "You can sacrifice the baby if you have to chose!" His voice were cold again.

"No!" Claire scoffed and looked at the young female doctor. "Don't listen to him!"

"You just relax, my dear!" The doctor smiled at her and soon two nurses took her away. Peter and the doctor were walking at the both sides of the stretcher. "It's too early to say whatever."

"But..."

"If that baby does something to you," Peter squeezed her hand and leaned closer to her, "I'll go back in time and make sure that... you're safe!"

"No!" Claire shook her head. "Peter, please!"

"I can't..."Suddenly his voice broke. "I can't live without you here. Just won't happen!"

Claire wasn't able to respond, because they shoved her into a small room and Peter had to wait outside. She stared at the door with disbelief. He just had showed emotion... again. Another contraction brought her back to reality and she turned her look to the doctor. The young brunette smiled and Claire took it as a good sign. Just few minutes later the contraction stopped and she was wrapped in wires, few of them attached to her belly. They wanted to make sure that the baby is doing fine. After they checked its heartbeats and decided that it was okay, they put an IV to Claire's arm and soon she felt better.

"When I could take her home?" She heard Peter's voice and turned her head in that direction. The doctor answered something that she wasn't able to hear and he nodded. "Bed, okay. She has to keep the bed. I'll make sure of it."

The doctor said something else and he nodded, walking to her. He took her in his arms and her head lay on his shoulder. His lips touched her forehead and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were already at the apartment. He placed her carefully onto the bed and then spooned her. Her back was touching his chest and her eyes opened again.

"Peter?"

"I'll keep you safe!" He whispered close the her ear. "I swear, Claire!"


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

His life was not a fairy tale. Peter Petrelli was well aware of that. Yes, he had grown up in a wealthy family. He could have had everything that he wanted in his life. Something was missing throughout the whole time though. It was something that he could almost touch, but never did until he had met Claire. Then, he had realized what that thing was. It was love. It was love in its purest form. It was the feeling to care about someone that you could do everything to make the other person happy. Even that could mean that you had to give up on your feelings. That was something Peter had done already. When he had met Claire in that High School in Odessa, his heart had skipped a beat for the first time. He had met the most incredible person in his life then. He thought that he knew what the love was, but it turned out that he was wrong. He had found his love in that hallway in Odessa.

When he met her for the second time in that prison cell, Peter was sure. He was also sure that she was too young for him. That wasn't a big problem in his eyes back then however, he could just wait for her to grown up. He would've been right beside of her, helping her and being her friend until she was old enough. Then he would confess his love for her and hope that she'd respond to it. Yes, he thought that he had everything planned. Then... he came back home. He wasn't hoping that he would see her again, but he did.

Claire had saved him. She had pulled out that piece of glass from the back of his neck. She had saved him in return. There was something more though, she was looking at him with love in her eyes. Oh, yes! Peter could read her mind, but... he was able to read something else that broke his heart right away. She was his niece. He asked his mother and she confirmed. And just like that everything was over. Peter had no other choice but to stay away from her. He did everything he could to control his feelings. There were moments here and there though, which he couldn't control that much. Just like the moment when he had seen her crying. His hand reached out and touched her face. He couldn't stand her tears. Nobody could hurt _his_ Claire. She was the most innocent person in the entire world and she had to be protected.

He lost his memory and that was probably the most confusing moment in his life. When he came back... his life was in chaos. He had met his Future self and that Peter had showed him a world where _his_ Claire hated him. That hurt him so much that he had put his feelings aside, working for the greater good again. That Future was fixed but he had lost his brother in the process. He had lost so much in his life that he simply gave up. When Claire was sitting with him in that rooftop he wished that they could stay like this forever. Their life had changed and they couldn't do anything to stop it.

When he had killed Sylar and had absorbed all of his powers... Claire was there. She was the only person that could make him whole again. He didn't let her go that night. That was the first time Peter was acting selfish. He wanted her. It was so simple. He wanted her in his life. He wanted her to be something more than his friend... and his niece. That was the moment something inside of him snapped. His moral simply flew out of the window. He couldn't bare to watch another man touching her. He would hid behind the windows in his room and watch her swim in the pool. Sometimes, Peter was sure that she knew he was watching. Then she would take her bra and stand still, closing her eyes. The Sun was touching her skin nicely, making it glow. Then he imagined how her tanned skin would contrast to his pale one... in the bed.

Then he would call himself sick and would storm out, simply not to watch her anymore. He couldn't resist on her forever though and when he had her for the first time... it was something that he had ever imagined. _His_ Claire! She was his and no one had the right to touch her.

He was watching her in her sleep. She looked so innocent right no, carrying his child. Her hand was resting on her protuberant belly. Her breathing was steady and she was smiling even in her dream. Peter sighed and got off the bed, careful not to wake her up. She needed rest, lots of rest. She also needed cares, lots of cares. Her doctor had told him that she looks fragile. Peter couldn't understand how an indestructible girl could look fragile. That was beyond his mind. Maybe he could ask someone. And that someone was his... mother. He gritted his teeth and teleported away.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing in the middle of the mansion's library. Angela was there, reading her morning paper. Peter frowned and walked towards her. She was sitting close to the window in her favorite chair. He wasn't sure that she even noticed him.

"What brings you here, my boy?" Angela said and Peter, still frowning, sat on the chair opposite hers. "I thought you were angry with me."

"Hello to you too, mother!" He spat the last word and just then Angela looked at him. Her eyes mirrored his own. They both controlled their emotions. "I have a question to ask."

"Is it something about Andy?" Angela put the paper in her lap and stared at her son. "I didn't tell him where you are. He must've found on his own."

"You already know?" Peter furrowed his brow.

"His parents called me," Angela said calmly. "Two broken ribs. Seriously, Peter? You could've dealt with him in a peaceful way."

"If he had stayed out of my business then I would've!" Peter scoffed and his hazel eyes went black, showing his anger. "Nobody touches what is mine!"

"Yes, I think we all know that!" Angela said carefully. "So, Andy is not the real reason you're here. Then... what brings you here anyway?"

"Claire," Peter took a deep breath. "I have a problem."

"Claire?" Angela looked at her son with surprise. "What is the problem? You told us to stay away and this is what we're doing, Peter. I haven't heard from Noah in awhile, but I'm sure he's staying away as well."

"It's not about that," Peter lowered his look. "She almost had an abortion today."

"What?" Angela leaned forward to him, without even feeling it. Her hand lay on his laced ones. "I'm so sorry, Peter." She said and for once in her life she actually meant it. Peter was always her favorite son. He was her weakness and probably he always would be. "What happened?"

"It happened right after that puppy dog and I fought!" Peter muttered, looking at her hand and then looking up at her with a question in his eyes.

"You meant right after you beat him?" Angela had noticed his look and pulled back.

"He broke into my apartment!" Peter snapped. "Not to mention, he tried to take Claire!"

"We both know that she wouldn't go with him," Angela leaned back on her chair. "Not when she's pregnant from you. You simply wanted revenge, Peter!"

"You know me well, mother!" His half smile almost reminded her of the boy he used to be. "Then again, he touched _my_ Claire! He deserved what happened to him! And even that's a little."

"Anyway," Angela waved with her hand. "What happened after that?"

"Yeah," Peter coughed. "I teleported us to the hospital. They said that she's okay, but she needs a lot of cars. She needs lots of bed rest... and they told me that... she's too fragile right now. What is that supposed to mean? How she can be fragile?"

"She's a human, Peter!" Angela finally understood why Peter was here. "She is not a robot. She is a woman first and every pregnancy is different. When a woman passes through this... it is dangerous for her and the baby. I had no problems when I was pregnant with your brother. When I was pregnant with you... let's just say that made me love you even more."

"What?" Peter almost whispered. "You're telling me that... baby could put her life in danger?"

"I am saying that it's different every time," Angela sighed and looked at her son. "Claire is a strong woman, Peter. She loves you and she's willing to fight with everybody to have you in her life. I'm sure that she's willing to fight for that baby, simply because it's yours. I'm done trying to separate you. I want you to know that. I am not sure about Noah, though. Just... be careful."

"You're not... lying?" Peter got off his chair. "Why? Why that sudden change in mind?"

"You can't fight with love like this," Angela said quietly. "And I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me?" Peter laughed. "Oh, mother... You're acting on my empathy now? How clever. That won't make me come back."

"Not yet," Angela said quietly.

"Anyway," Peter released a smile again, but it didn't touch his eyes. "Thanks for your words. We'll keep in touch!" He closed his eyes and teleported away. Angela stared at the empty space for awhile and a knowing smile appeared on her lips. Claire had done her miracle again. Or, she was in her way to change Peter's life for the second time. The hints of warmth in his behavior were noticeable.

When Peter appeared back in the apartment, he saw Claire sitting on the bed. She yawned and smiled at him. A warm smile that drew him to her. Peter crawled onto the bed and sat right beside of her. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She was _his_ treasure.


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

A side of him wanted to go back. He missed these times when he was still young and naive sometimes. A part of him missed it, only a part. The other part was living in the present. That was the place where he had Claire. He had her and his unborn child. He had everything he wanted, just because he was the person he always thought that he would never be. His eyes were darker now. His hair was a bit shorter. His figure was thin and muscular. His skin was just as pale as before. It contrasted really nicely with Claire's tanned skin. She must've gotten it from Meredith. Peter still remembered his brother. Nathan's skin was a bit darker than his own, but not that much darker.

It was a strange thing to think about early in the morning. However, Peter had nothing else to do. The morning sun peered through the window and he was able to look at Claire's calm face. Her lips were parted and her breathing was steady. One of her legs was between his own and her hand was resting over his chest. His hand reached to touch her face, but he knew that she was a light sleeper and he pulled it back. Claire needed more sleep now. That was the thing her doctor had told him. More sleep and bed rest. More vitamins and less stress. She was strong, they had assured him. She was young and she was able to carry the baby until it was born. She should have no problems doing that.

Just then his eyes darkened. Nothing in his life was easy. Nothing in his life was coming the easy way. Nothing. Not even his life with Claire. Then why this pregnancy should've been easy? If he was his old self now, he would've let her go. He would feel so guilty that he would simply do it. However, he wasn't.

"No, you aren't!" A voice echoed in his mind and Peter knew that he was dreaming. "You are different because of me!"

"Get out!" He hissed and opened his eyes. Sylar was standing close to do window.

"Or what?" His old enemy chuckled. "You're going to kill me?"

"I'd do that gladly... again!" Peter dragged the word and looked up at him. "And you know that I'll enjoy in every second of it."

"Oh, I do know!" Sylar chuckled again. His eyes was just as cold as Peter remembered them. "Maybe you should thank me for this. I made you stronger, Peter."

"Oh no," Peter shook his head and got off the bed. "You didn't make me stronger. Your killing made me stronger. It gave me something that you can't even imagine."

Sylar tilted his head, "Claire?"

Peter was fast. With just a blink of his eye, he was already there. His hand wrapped around Sylar's neck and he pinned him to the wall. His eyes narrowed when he looked at his old enemy.

"Shut! Up!" He hissed.

"Or what?" Sylar coughed with ominous smile. "This is just a dream, Peter. I'm a fruit of your imagination and you know that. You can't do anything and you know it."

"I can have a good dream!" Peter hissed.

"Oh?" Sylar coughed once more when Peter released him. "So, that means you're not thankful?"

"Excuse me?" Petere leaned forward. "Thankful? Do you think I like who I am right now?"

"You are with Claire, aren't you?" Sylar tilted his head. "You've always wanted it, but you were too scared to get what you wanted. Now you have it, thanks to me!"

"You..." Peter hissed, but Sylar disappeared in front of his eyes and appeared right at the other side of the bed. He knelt and leaned his elbows on the bed, staring at the sleeping Claire.

"She's just as beautiful as I remember her," he said slowly. "And you're not happy with your life now?" He looked up at Peter. "I don't get it. You have everything right now. You have your powers, you are stronger than before. You have Claire... and soon your own son... or a daughter. What makes you so unhappy?"

"Get away from her!" Peter hissed, clenching his fists.

"Ah," Sylar tilted his head, looking up at him. "You can't control your temper now?" He smirked. "And that constant jealousy is going to eat you up. That's the problem? Tsk-tsk, Peter... You have to learn to do that. Do you want me to teach you?"

"I want you out of here!" Peter took a step closer to Sylar, but he didn't move.

"Only you can make me do that," Sylar said chuckling. "You know what? I don't think I've ever told you this... or Claire? She told you?"

"What?" Peter frowned.

"Oh, she didn't!" Sylar shook his head with amused smile. "That's priceless! Okay... I kissed her!"

"WHAT?" Peter yelled.

"Control your anger, Peter!" Sylar was still looking at him. He stood up. "Oh, but I forgot... You can't do that now! Thanks to me!"

"I'm so glad I've killed you!" Peter reached out his arm and clenched his fist. Then he waved that fist and Sylar's body slammed to the wall. He laughed when he got up.

"See? This is what I'm talking about! I made you stronger!"

"No," Peter shook his head, looking at his disappearing enemy. "You didn't make me stronger!" And just then Sylar vanished. "Claire... she did it." He whispered and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was still in the bed, hugging Claire. She was snuggling in him and her head was resting close to his chest. She had moved even closer.

Peter sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist. It felt so good, so natural. He could feel his child, moving inside her belly. His eyes closed again. He could control himself. He had to. He had to be stronger for her right now. Maybe there was a way to do it without going back to his old self. Peter didn't want that. He didn't like the person he was now, but he also didn't like his old weak self. Maybe there was a way to find something in between? Maybe he could be the person Claire deserved in her life. He could do it, for her.

Then... everything changed. Claire noticed it during the following week. Peter pulled away from her. He barely touched her. His behavior changed completely. The only thing she could get from him was a small kiss here and there. His eyes looked distant. His hands barely touched her. He spent most of the nights away from her. That influenced her right away. She lost her sleep, wondering where was he. Her imagination was drawing all kinds of pictures in her head. Most of them included Peter with a woman. A woman that wasn't Claire. She thought that she was not beautiful enough for him right now. She gain weight and she could see that every time she looked in the mirror. Her emotions were a mess. However, he was too distant to notice that at the moment.

If she was in better shape, she would probably follow him one of the nights he was missing. She was pregnant however and that was something she thought she could enjoy more. She wasn't and he was the main reason for this. Claire became angrier and suspicious. Her mood changed completely. But again, Peter wasn't able to notice that.

"I'm going out," he said one evening at the end of the week. "Don't wait for me, okay?"

"Sure," Claire mumbled. "What I was thinking?"

"Excuse me?" Peter looked at her strangely.

She was lying in the bed, watching the TV. There was nothing interesting though, she only did it because there was nothing else to do. Her eyes narrowed when she looked at him and she let her whole anger peer through them. Peter finally noticed. He frowned in return, but said nothing. Instead, he reached over for his blackj jacket, hanging over the chair in their bedroom.

"I think I know what I mean!" Claire snapped and got off the bed. "Don't pretend that you didn't read my mind just now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He said quietly and that pissed her off even more.

"Fuck you!" She took a step towards him. "Fuck you and your deceiving eyes!"

"Claire!" He grabbed her wrist in the moment she tried to slap him.

"I'm tired of this! I want to go home!" She spat the words in his face.

"You are home," Peter was still trying to control his emotions. "So, that means you're going to stay right here."

"I am not your fucking possession!" Claire tried to pull back, but his grip around her small wrist tightened.

"I thought we talked about this already!" His eyes narrowed, but he was still calm.

"If you want to go out and have fun without me... then I don't think we did!" Claire shot him a look. "I'm getting tired of this, Peter! If you got tired of me... then fine! But I'm not gonna sit here and waiting for you while you're... I don't even know where are you!"

"Claire..."

"Shut up!" She almost yelled. "I don't want more lies, okay? I asked you not to lie to me once, remember? Don't you dare lying to me!"

"Claire!" Peter tried once more.

"You're gonna listen to me!"

"No!" Suddenly he pushed her back and she fell onto the bed. He followed her. "You are going to listen to me!"

"Make me!" She challenged him.

"You're not fucking serious!" Peter mumbled before his lips could crash over hers. "Now tell me... I'm out having fun without you..." He said when he pulled back.

"I don't want you to go out," she said with a small voice. "I want you here."

"Claire," his hand lay over her cheek in slow caress. "I'm doing this for you."

"Stay," she insisted.

Peter didn't answer her, but she spend the night locked in his secure arms. He didn't sleep, but that was something usual these days. That was not a problem for him, not now. There was something else in his mind. He had seen Claire's eyes. He had seen her jealousy. He could feel it and that was something that strangely calmed his senses. She was just like him.


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

"You kissed him," his voice echoed in the empty room.

"What?" Claire looked up at him.

They were lying in the bed and her head rested on his chest. His arm was wrapped possessively around her and his hand rested on her hip. One of her legs had slipped between his ones. That was their favorite position in bed, when they were not sleeping… or doing other stuff. Claire didn't mind and Peter surprisingly obliged to act like this, showing some kind of emotion. It was really hard to see beneath his eyes these days, weeks even. He was careful with his words and he kept all of his emotions hidden from her. That made Claire nervous.

''You heard me the first time," he said sternly. "Don't make me repeat that!"

"I kissed who?" Her brows lifted up. "Andy? He was my boyfriend, Peter." She kind of skipped the part that they were actually engaged. She knew that he didn't like it and right now, she didn't want to make him angry.

"I'm not talking about your former puppy," Peter frowned, but didn't look at her.

"Then who? You know damn well, that I wasn't going out that much."

"Sylar!" He spat the word and just then looked at her. His eyes were cold. "Why didn't you tell me that you kissed him?"

"That's a lie!" Claire scoffed. "How could you even think that I was even remotely attracted to that monster? It killed my parents, for fuck's sake!"

"You have filthy mouth, my love!" Peter tilted his head, but his eyes kept his emotions hidden. "Careful with your words and please, remember that I don't like when you're lying to me."

"You above all people should know that I…"

Peter grabbed her chin, staring into her eyes. "Just shut up and think for a second, okay?" He spoke slowly. "Please, try to remember!"

Claire frowned with grumpy face and sighed. "I didn't kiss him," she said when he released her face. "He kissed me!" She said and stirred, remembering the unpleasant moment. "If I hadn't act quickly, he would've raped me even."

"What?!" Peter hissed. "Come again?"

"Yes," Claire nodded. "There was that time where… he was trying to find a mate. He didn't want to be alone forever."

"What?!" He repeated once more.

"Yep," Claire sighed. "I didn't say a thing to you, because this is all in the past, Peter. I didn't want to make you mad. Besides, what could you possibly do now? It's okay, really."

"What stopped him?" Peter gritted his teeth. "What did you do?"

"A pen in his brain!" A small grin appeared on Claire's face. "You should've seen his face!" She chuckled. "Oh, you should've seen it!" Her eyes narrowed. "He couldn't believe that I can do such thing. He believed that he could control me!"

"You did that?" Peter looked at her strangely. "I've always known that you've had it in you, my love. But… you said that he was controlling you?"

"Tried!" Claire pointed out. "It worked to the moment when… that pen situation happened."

"I am controlling your life right now," Peter said quietly.

"You think you are," Claire looked at him again. "But Peter, you know me long enough to know that this is not the truth."

"And what is?" He looked at her strangely.

"I wouldn't let to anyone to control my life," she paused. "Unless, I don't want to."

"What?" Peter's face darkened.

"When you love someone, you're able to do all bunch of… impossible stuff." She said quietly. "You're able to make compromises. You're able to do whatever make the other person happy."

"So… you're letting me controlling you?"

"You are not controlling me, Peter!" She whispered and put her hand over his chest. "I'm doing all this, because I want to. I'm doing all this, because I love you." Claire sighed. "I love you, no matter what… unconditionally. You once said that you want all of me. You said that you want my body, my soul and my heart." Claire took his hand and placed it over her belly. Their child kicked at this moment and she felt how Peter winced. "I think I gave you even more than that."

"Claire," his whisper was so low that she could barely hear him.

"Shush now," she placed her hand on a side of his face. "I know how angry you are. I know why you're so angry to the whole world. I know how much that world owe to you! I know however, that anger will disappear someday. I'm here, Peter." She spoke softly. "I'm here and I won't run away, you know that. You have to feel it already. You know how much I'm devoted to you and, you don't need to read my mind to know that."

He didn't say a thing. His eyes narrowed and went darker. Claire just sighed and snuggled in him again. That path was long, but she was willing to walk to the end with him. Her Peter, her old Peter wasn't so far away. She could feel it.

He woke up from her moan. His eyes snapped open when he saw her curled up in two and holding her stomach. Her eyes were open and staring at him. Peter gritted his teeth and sat on the bed, taking her in his lap. Her hands still clutched her stomach, but he knew what to do. His hand rested on the small of her back and he put a little pressure there, moving his palm in small circles.

"Calm down," his voice was low and soothing. "Calm down now, Claire…"

She was scared and he could feel that. Her whole body was trembling and he could hear her quiet sob when she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Peter…"

"Sh-sh," he sing-songed and continued with his soothing moves. "He's just a bit nervous, okay? He'll calm down when you calm down."

"But…"

"Sh-sh," Peter shushed her again. "Just relax, okay?"

Claire just nodded on his shoulder. Her hot breath was tickling his exposed skin there and made him feel strangely calm. He tried to give that calmness to her. He tried to be the strength she needed right now. After awhile, it looked that it worked. Claire relaxed in his arms but he continued with his moves.

"Thank you, baby…" she whispered.

"Baby?" His voice was muffled from her hair. His lips touched the top of her head.

"You are my first one," she tried to joke.

"Yeah, right!" He rolled his eyes, but she couldn't see it. Her head was still resting on his shoulder.

"Mh-mmm," she mumbled. "This feels so good…"

"I know," he whispered and his lips touched the top of her head again. His eyes warmed a bit and almost forgotten feeling filled his heart again. "I know, _my love_."


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

Something in Peter changed since that day. He became very thoutful and careful around Claire. His eyes were following her everywhere in the appartment and she could feel that. It was like he was hiding something from her. That made her nervous. She couldn't ask him though. She didn't feel strong enough for his probable answer. His eyes were scaring her. He pulled back inside some kind of a mask and that was something Claire had seen before. The difference now was that she didn't know what to expect from him. He didn't talk much. He wasn't there most of the time and even if he was, he was hiding his feelings from her. Maybe he was afraid that he was going to hurt her? That was not typical for him, at least not for the new Peter. The old Peter, the one she met in Odessa, Texas... he would've thought of her. He would've been more careful with her feelings and he would've cared for her wishes. This one was so different than the other, although they were the same man. Same man, but yet so different.

Claire had fallen in love with the new one as well. She could see his flaws, but she was sure that she could soften them. She was sure that she could find a way back to his heart, to his empathy. He wasn't the same and yet, he was. Claire almost thought that she had made it. She had changed him. She almost thought that his child could be that change for him She almost thought that his child could make him see the world with new eyes. He could see the good in the world again. She missed that Peter. He was so innocent back in these days. She could see his soul mirrored in his eyes. She could recognize the good in him, once her eyes lied on him. Not now. Now, she was nervous every time he looked at her. His touches made her shiver. It took her awhile to realize that she actually loved these touches. She loved him, all of him. She loved him not because he was this or that. She loved him, because he was Peter. He was _her_ Peter. It took her awhile to realize that she had to fight for him as much as he had fought for her.

Yes, he had fought for her. Yes, she had tried to seduce him in the moment she had moved into the Mansion. She could tell that before herself right now. She could be honest. Claire knew that he was too good back then to do something. She decided to play the role of the villain in that play. The life had chosen without her, though. Peter was the villain, she was the innocent virgin. Sometimes that made her mad. Why? Why he had to be blamed for everything? Why they always had to blame him for everything that had happened? Why not her? She was an adult already! She was old enough to decide what she wanted and who she wanted in her life. She had made her choice a long time ago. Today was the moment she had realized that.

She didn't need Andy in her life. She didn't need any other boyfriend in her life. She needed only him. She needed Peter. It took her awhile to realize that.

"Fuck!" She cursed under her nose, standing on the balcony and watching the world below her. It was her favorite spot in their apartment.

Peter was out again and she felt the need to get off that bed. He didn't let her and Claire hated that behavior of his sometimes. If it wasn't for her love towards him, Claire would feel really pissed. She wasn't however. She wanted him to be happy and if that was making him happy, she was more than glad to do it. She was leaving their bed only when he wasn't around and was hurry to get back in, before his arrival back home. It had been a week already and everything looked just fine.

"What the fuck are you doing?" His angry voice made her shiver, and she turned around to see him standing by the door frame. "Bed! Now!" He hissed and Claire felt like a guilty child.

"You can't order me what do do, Peter!" She tried to be brave and her fists clenched besides her body.

"Yes, I can!" He took a step towards her and she was ready to run. "Bed! Now!" He repeated and his voice went dangerously low.

"No!" Claire frowned.

"No?"

"No!" She repeated. "I feel sick and tired already! I wanted some fresh air!"

"Claire!" He snarled and she almost jumped from his voice.

"Fuck you!" She said slowly and her eyes challenged him.

"Later!" His look fell on her belly and then back to her face. "Claire, please... go to bed. You have to!"

"Why?"

"You wanted that... child!" He hissed. "If you want to keep it, you have to listen to me! Now!"

"What?" Claire blinked. "What are you trying to say?"

"The last time I've checked, my English was just fine," his eyes narrowed. "Also, I have some experience in..," his look fell on her belly again, "that. So I'm telling you, back to bed!"

"You have some experience?"

"Did you forget that I was a paramedic once?" Peter frowned. "I saved... Why are you keep talking?! I told you something!"

"And I'm not your soldier or your wife to do whatever you want!" She snapped, but her hand lay on her waist and she rubbed the place.

"You can be, just say the word!" His eyes narrowed again.

"What? A soldier?" She looked at him with amusement.

"My wife," Peter lowered his voice again.

"Huh?" Her thoughts flew away for a moment and she stared at him. "What?"

"You heard me."

"And since when do you need my permission to do something or not?" Claire licked her lips. That came all of a sudden.

"That's right," Peter trailed off and took another step towards her.

In the next moment, she was in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she sighed when they reached the bedroom. Then she felt the softness of the mattresses again and looked at him when he pulled back. He fixed the blanked around her without saying another word. Just then Claire thought of him. She realized how much in fact she loved him. She realized that he was the biggest part of her world right now, her other half. She needed him.

"Stop!" He hissed and she realized that he had read her mind again.

"What? Is it my fault that you're sneaking into my mind?!" Her voice was grumpy, but she wasn't really mad at him.

"You knew that I can do it!" Peter stared at her.

"You would've known if you were here the whole time!" Claire snapped.

"What?"

"Where are you going, Peter? Where are you? What takes you away from here?" Claire tilted her head and stared at him.

"I have to take care of... stuff."

"Stuff?" She furrowed her brows. "I hope some people are safe then?"

"The little puppy is safe and no, I'm not cheating on you!" Peter looked somehow amused.

"I didn't ask that!" Claire snapped again.

"But you thought about it," he mocked her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you open your heart again, Peter?" Claire said quietly. "Why?"

His face went serious. "Once I do that, I'm going to turn into the person I don't like, Claire. I'm gonna be my old self again and you... you wouldn't like that."

"But you are so cold now, Peter!" Claire bit her lower lip and looked down on her hands. "I don't like that."

"What?" She felt him sit on the bed and looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"We don't talk anymore," she said quietly. "I miss that. I miss that Peter."

"You wanna talk?" The softness in his voice surprised her. "Let's talk then." Oh, he was there. _Her_ Peter.


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

There was impossible to know what's hiding behind his hazel eyes. They were such a mystery for her. Although that was the man she loved, Claire knew almost nothing about his life now. His moods changed in every second and he was way too emotional. She couldn't help but thought of the Peter he used to be. He was that dreamy boy you want to protect the moment you saw him. He was that man you fell in love it right away. He was that knight in white and shining armor who was able to save her in any situation. She missed that. She missed it a lot. She couldn't help the thought that this new Peter was also capable of love though. The shiver down her spine every moment he looked at her was enough evidence. His eyes were way more darker and the passion in them was obvious. He wanted her, only her. He loved her and he was able to do anything to protect her. And when she thought of anything, this was in fact anything. This Peter didn't give enough space for thought. He was the man of the action. If he wanted something he was able to get it. It didn't matter who and what he had to pass or walk through. He was just this. There was a hidden anger hidden behind his eyes. Nobody else could see it, but Claire could feel it. She knew him that much. She wanted him to be happy and this was something that was staying on his way. Who was that man he had become? Why he was so angry? Well, she could understand at least one part of that anger. They both were lied so many times the past few years that it was more than enough. Angela had used them both and even tried to orchestrate their lives at one point.

It didn't work. Peter had escaped and Claire was pregnant with his child right now. It was strange really, but she felt good about that. Once she thought that she was not born to be a mother. She thought she was not able to have kids. Maybe because she was immortal, or sort of. Whatever the reason was, Claire had lived with the thought that she wouldn't be able to have any kids. That was until the moment she had found out that she was pregnant with Peter's baby. Then everything in her had changed and she had realized how much she wanted it.

She loved the kid, but its father was like an enigma for her. Even now, laying beside of her in their bed. He was staring at her with his beautiful hazel eyes and he was probably reading every thought that came across her mind. The smile dancing on his lips only proved her point and she pouted. That made him laugh and Claire wanted to smile as well. These moments were so rare lately. Peter's laugh was something precious that she wanted to have it all the time.

"As much as I enjoy reading your thoughts," he said with amused voice, "you told me that you wanted to talk. So, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about something," Claire sighed. "I mean, I was wondering."

"Okay," Peter trailed off and furrowed his brows.

"Where are you going every day?" Claire asked quietly and saw how his jaw clenched. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's not of your business, Claire!" He snapped and got off the bed, going back to his cold self. "And this is nothing that concerns you. Your ex-puppy is safe as long as he keeps his distance from here... and you. Do you feel better now?"

"No," Claire tilted her head, staring at his back. He had turned his face to the window. She didn't want to make him angry, so her voice softened. "But I'd like to know. We're living together now. I love you. We're going to have a child. I think it's time for you to trust me. You know," she skipped a beat. "You know how we used to be? You used to trust me, Peter."

"Yes," Peter didn't turn around. His fists clenched close to his body and Claire wished to be able to read his thoughts right now. "I want to do that, but I don't think it's the right time. Also, I don't want you to know what I'm doing. You just have to trust me!"

"So that means it concerns me!" Claire tried to be more calm right now, but she hated when he was acting like this.

"It does," he said after few minutes of silence. "But now it's not the time or place to discuss this."

"You are impossible sometimes, you know that?" She snapped and he finally turned around to face her. A smile danced on his lips again when he went back to bed.

"I thought I'm always impossible, Claire." Peter leaned on his elbow and rested his head on his open palm. "At least, that's what my mother thinks of me. Even now she's making plans how to beat me in my own game. You know, people would've thought that because we're family, we love each other. You know what? There was a time that Nathan and I were living in the illusion that's the truth. Then... you know what happen." His face went dark. "They played with us, with their own sons in their own game! How can you do that to your child? How can you split your children like this? You know what my own mother asked me to do? She handed me a gun and she told me that I _have to go_ and kill my father! I_ had to_!" Peter chuckled bitterly and Claire almost reached to touch him, but she didn't. "Once I loved this woman! I thought that she was the only one who actually cared about me. I thought... I thought that even my father doesn't love me, at least my mother is there for me. What turned it out? I was badly mistaken! You know what happened before I came to save you in Odessa? She lied to me! She knew that I have an ability! She knew that and she lied to me! She made me think that's all my imagination! She knew all about... us! She knew that's about to happen sooner or later, but she didn't tell me!" Peter punched his pillow and Claire almost jumped off the bed. "She could see it in my eyes when you pulled that piece of glass from the back of my head! She could see it every time I was touching you and you know what she did? She shoved me into the library and she told me that she knows how I feel about you, but this is not meant to be. She told me that: a) you are too young and b) you are my niece!" Peter chuckled bitterly. "Then I had to lie to her and... I told her there is nothing. I told her what she wanted to hear, but nobody actually cared what I really feel. Nathan was too busy playing politician and cheating on his own wife. You were too busy picking up the pieces and listening to what your father would tell you to do. Angela was too busy with her plan to make me explode over New York! What about me, huh?" Peter frowned and Claire realized that he was releasing his anger right now. "What about me?" He repeated. "When I lost my memory in Ireland? When I lost Caitlin, who by the way I thought I loved. When I was imprisoned in that facility! When I met Adam! You know what Claire? They all used me! Each and every one of them!"

"Peter," Claire reached out to touch his face. Her eyes were full of tears. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" His jaw clenched, but he didn't pull back. "You wanted to know me! You wanted to see me now? Here I am! This is why I'm like this! This is why I feel this way! It's not because I absorbed that monster's ability! It's because I'm angry! I'm so angry to the world, you have no idea! And you know what? I was talking to my mother the other day. Yeah, I went to see her. You know what she said? She said that she's sorry. She said that she wants me back in her life, she want us both. That made me laugh," Peter shook his head. "You know why? I don't trust her! I don't trust to my own mother."

"She knows that," Claire said quietly and he looked at her. "She knows that in a long time, Peter. She told me this at the Nathan's wake. She said that the only person who can help you, it's me. She asked me to stay, even when you wanted me to leave. She said that I'm the only thing that still matters in your life."

"What?" His eyes went wide. "She told you this?"

Claire nodded. "Yes, she did. That happened during the time Andy asked to marry me." His face went dark with her words, but Claire caressed his cheek and her voice went soft again. "But I'm with you now. I wanted to save you when they asked me to play your bait. I couldn't believe they're asking me such thing. This is why I went to Las Vegas," her face faded. "But they found you even there and they didn't tell me where are you. They even made me believe that you're in Ireland with-with Caitlin!"

"You're still jealous?" A crooked smile appeared on his face and Claire blushed. "Yes, you are."

"Yes I am!" Claire shrugged and lifted up her chin. "And I'll always will be to any woman who even dares to look at you!"

"We're so look alike then," for her surprise Peter leaned and pressed a kiss to her lips. It wasn't demanding as before. It was a soft one. When he pulled back, his eyes went dark again. "I hated you, Claire. I hated the way you made me feel. I hated the fact that I love you!"

"What changed?" Her voice softened when his hand rested on her belly, and she realized he could feel the movement of their child as well.

"I stopped running," he finally said and started into her eyes. "I faced the truth that I love you and I'll always will no matter what! I stopped caring for what the other people would say. This is us, Claire! That's the only thing that matters!"

Then he smiled again and she smiled as response. Yeah, she loved that Peter as well, although she could see his old self now. That made her feel even more loved if that was possible.


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

He hadn't lied to her when he had told her about his anger. Actually, that was his main problem. He thought that he had found the cure in her face, but he got it all wrong. The things just got even more complicated. At one point, he had almost given up. When his mother had locked him up in Level 5 he had some time to think. Yes, they had thought that he was sleeping throughout the whole time. He wasn't though. He was too strong. Just because he didn't have his powers back then it didn't mean that he was asleep. He was awake and able to think.

There was just one moment, one moment he thought of simply given up. Then he had thought about Claire. He had thought what was the best for her. He had turned to his old self. It was so simple decision. It caught him in the moment of weakness when he thought that he had nothing else to lose. He had only himself. Claire deserved to be happy and her happiness was not with him. Then the whole pain punched him in the face, consumed his whole body and for the first time in years he wanted to cry. Then he had realized something, there was not life without her. He had to have her if he wanted to live. She was the light in his life. She was his other half that he had searched for so long. It was sick and twisted feeling, but right then he had realized that he did not care anymore. He was so angry and tired of fighting. He was so tired of watching the other people happiness. He was tired to be someone else's hero. He wanted to be _her_ hero. He wanted her only for himself. And that was the moment he had woken up.

His anger awakened him. It took him awhile to restore all of his powers and even more to learn how to control them again. Then his eyes went cold and he suppressed all of his emotions, except the anger. This was how he got out of Level 5. He had burnt down the place and he didn't even turn around to see it. When he had seen Claire in that white dress, his anger had mixed with his jealousy and that was it. He couldn't control himself in that moment even if he wanted to. And he didn't want that. He wanted Claire. He wanted her only for himself. Andy was just a minor obstacle and he just treated him as one. He didn't care about his mother's feelings or Noah's feelings. He didn't care about anyone but Claire.

And then... when he had her his feelings became mess again. She told him she was pregnant. She was caring his child. That touched something in him, something that he thought was forgotten long ago. He thought that maybe this child would be his cure. He wasn't right, again. It only made him even more angrier than before, because now Claire's life was in danger. Sure, they had told him that with the proper cares and some bed rest, she would be okay.

He was tired though, so tired and sick of everything. He knew that even a person like him, deserved some calmness. He thought that he could be happy. But it was like the life itself was laughing at his face, every time he was trying to earn his piece of happiness. He couldn't believe to anyone. He was surrounded of betrayers. Why? What he had done to deserve that?

Peter stared at the clear night sky and couldn't find the answers of these questions. Then he felt two soft hands sliding at the both sides of his waist and sighed. "You should be in the bed, Claire."

"You weren't there," she murmured and her head rested on his back. "I woke up and the bed was empty."

"I had nightmares," Peter murmured and covered her hands with his ones.

"I thought you couldn't sleep," Claire murmured again. "How can you have nightmares when you can't sleep?"

"That means you can't sleep as well!" His voice changed and he could feel her sigh.

"No, I was sleeping perfectly until your son decided that's great time for kicking!" She said that with tired voice, but Peter could feel the love there. Claire loved this new life already, just as she loved him despite everything. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly, sensing the change in his mood. "Did I say something that hurt you?"

"No," Peter turned around and cupped her face. "I don't deserve you, Claire." His eyes stared at her ones and he knew that she was trying to read him now. "I know that I don't deserve you, but I still want you. This feeling is something I have to live every day. You know what? I don't feel guilty about it. This is something that really makes me wonder of what person I have become."

"Don't," Claire's voice was almost a whisper. "Don't think about it, Peter. What's done it's done. We're together now and this is all that matters. We're going to have a child together and this is something big. I know that you are scared. I can see that in your eyes even if you won't admit that. But you deserve me, just as I deserve you. Do you remember what you told me so many years ago? It's destiny."

"I was a fool back then," he clenched his teeth and Claire flinched. "What?"

"I fell in love with you!" She put her hand over his one, still cupping her face. Her face rubbed against his palm and she closed her eyes. "You don't have to feel guilty now, because I wanted you as well. I wanted you, but I was too scared to admit that."

"Claire..."

"Even my dad saw it!" Claire chuckled bitterly and looked up at him. "You know the night you exploded over New York? I just sat there with my father and looking up the sky. I was waiting for you to come back, but you didn't. Then I asked my dad if we could stay until the first snow. I still had hope that you will come back. And when Angela called us about Nathan, my hope grew even stronger. But then... nothing. Nothing happened and she told my dad that you were dead. I still waited... until the first snow." Claire stopped for a moment, still staring at his eyes. "It was your birthday. And then... something inside of me just snapped and I cried. I don't remember crying that much before. My dad got scared about me. He even called my mom. Yeah, she came and then I cried even more. I thought I've lost you and I've had so many things to tell you. My heart was broken and everybody could see that, but I didn't care anymore. I think that was the moment my dad saw what I really feel about you. It was the night we went to Costa Verde. We were sitting at this hotel room and he said to me that he knows. I didn't know what he meant at first, but he looked at me and he said that he knows and maybe it was better that it happened in this way. I asked him what he meant and he told me that he knows that I love you."

"Claire, stop!" Peter gritted his teeth.

"No, you have to listen to me!" She insisted. "He said that everything was better in this way. He said that he knows how much I love you, but also why we can't be together. I said that he knows nothing and walked out of the room. I was angry! I was so angry at him! How could he talk like that? How?! I didn't realize how right he was back then, because I was still fighting with my feelings. I was a mess and... you were the first true love of my life." She paused. "The only one... but I didn't know that. And when I found West after that, I just needed a substitute. I needed someone like you, but he wasn't and as soon as I realized this he was out of my life."

"You should really stop!" Peter frowned.

"Why?" Claire didn't even blink. "I'm not sorry, Peter. I'm not sorry to be with you and I don't feel guilty about it. And Andy? I think he was the another substitute. I was scared that maybe someday I'd stop fighting and I'll just say what I really feel about you."

"You never loved him?"

"I did," Claire shrugged, "maybe at the beginning. But nothing like you! You just... consume me!" Her hand grabbed his one and placed it over her chest. "You own me, all of me!"

"Claire," he shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me this before? Why I didn't know this?"

"Because your mother didn't want you to know." Claire frowned. "She didn't want you to know about me sitting here and waiting for you. She knew where was I the whole time. The only time she cared about you and your feelings was after Nathan died. Do you remember that night? She spoke to me back then and she told me that you don't trust to anyone but me."

"Yeah," Peter waved his free hand. "We talked about it."

"Then you know."

He nodded, "Yes, I do. Now, let's get you back inside. It's too cold."

"Okay," she said without arguing and that made him raise his brow. "What?" She asked when they were already inside of the apartment.

"You're not gonna argue with me?"

"I'm done arguing, Peter." She said and turned around to face him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she closed the gap between their faces.

Their lips touched and there was no anger in this kiss. There was no rush or lust. Her hands buried in his hair on the back of his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. She kissed him fully, allowing him to feel her. Allowing him to be with her and offering her love to him. Just then Peter realized just how much he had needed this. He realized just how much he needed her.

"I love you," he said when they pulled apart and her forehead rested on his one.

"I know," Claire said quietly with a soft smile and then he realized one more thing.

He was wrong, he was so wrong. She was his cure, not only the source of his jealousy. The reason was simple. She was here and she was _his, _just like he had always wanted. Then he decided to trust her.

"We have to talk," his said and pulled back slightly staring at her face. "You wanted to know where I'm going almost every night. I want to tell you."

"Okay," Claire nodded and her soft voice was like a caress to him. Yeah, she was _his_ and that felt good.


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N: _Five yeas later everything looks good, but only on the surface. They can never be the same again. Claire is living in the Petrelli Mansion. She's trying to have a normal life and she's about to graduate from the University. The dark side in Peter rises and their lives are about to be changed forever._**

**Note:_ It's AU Paire fic. It's not the typical Paire fic you're going to read. The dark notes here are highlighted. I've never written such Paire fiction before. It's dangerous and it's a challenge for me to write it, but I'm going to try it. _**

**Rated:_ M _**

**Couple:_ Peter/Claire_**

**Warnings_: Again, it's AU. I don't own Heroes, sadly. The dark themes here are highlighted. _**

**_Enjoy reading,_**

**_ArinnaVal _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

_Few hours earlier at the Petrelli mansion, _

_Manhattan, New York_

"What are you doing here?" were Angela's first words in the moment she sensed her younger son in the room. The feeling was unmistakable, because wherever he went, Peter was bringing his own atmosphere with him. "You asked me to stay away from your life and this is what I'm doing right now."

"You know why I came," he didn't go near her. Angela could sense even that. She was staring at the fireplace and didn't bother to turn around and face him. Why? she didn't know, but certainly it wasn't out of fear. Although, she had every right to be afraid of him. Yes, he was her son and she loved him, but she couldn't recognize him anymore. Peter had changed, completely. He wasn't the sweet, innocent and dreamy boy as before. Now he was cold and distant. Angela wasn't sure if he was able to feel anymore. Well, maybe Claire was his only exception.

"Actually, I don't know why you came Peter." Angela finally turned around and she almost felt sorry about it.

Peter was standing by the door, leaning on the door frame. His black jacket and jeans, contrasted on the pale skin on his face. His hair had grown a bit, but his hazel eyes remained cold. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his posture made her feel nervous all of a sudden. He wasn't supposed to be here, Angela thought. He wouldn't come here if there wasn't something to do with Claire. Yes, because she was the only person in his life right now. She was the only one he was able to love, if he still had this feeling in him. Or maybe... if he had it that her old son wasn't that far away. If that Peter was capable of love, he still could be saved.

"Your thoughts are really entertaining, mother." He said with a small smirk dancing on his lips. "I have to say that I'm surprised. You want me to be saved? Saved from what? We both know that you made me like this! You and dad. Oh, you know what? I almost forgot about him," Peter pushed himself off of the door frame and now his arms were resting at the both sides of his body. "Speaking of our wonderful family... I wanted to ask you few questions. Also, I want you to be honest with me and I really hope this time you will." He walked to her and sat on the couch, near the fireplace. "I don't want to hurt you, mother. But... we both know that I will if you're not honest with me."

"What do you want to know?" Angela didn't even tremble. She took the couch opposite Peter and crossed her legs. "It's about Claire?"

"Of course it's about Claire," Peter stared at her. "Everything it's about Claire in my life now. You know why? I don't think there's something else that makes sense. You know that already. You know everything, mother. We both know that you dreamed about it and the reason I know that is, because I saw your thoughts. I saw your dreams and I have to say that I was scared at first. I tried to fight, because silly me, I thought what I think for Claire is wrong. I tried to fight and punish myself for loving her."

"It's still wrong, Peter." Angela said quietly.

"Fuck you and your lies!" Peter yelled all of a sudden and Angela jumped off her place. "I'm sick and tired already! If you want to lie the whole world, that's fine by me! I don't fucking care! But you lied to me! You lied to your own family! Why? Was it worth it? Look where are you now, huh? You live in an empty house, surrounded only by your precious objects and your lies! This is what you did to yourself, mother!" He got off his place, his body shaking from anger. "But I'm tired, mother! I'm tired of your lies and I just thought that if I could ask you nicely you'd be honest with me and I don't have to read your thoughts!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Peter!" Angela frowned.

"Oh, really?" He furrowed his brows mockingly. "You don't know? Meredith Gordon!"

"What about her?" Angela trembled barely noticeable.

"She's alive, mother!" Peter leaned closer to his mother. "I saw her when I was at Level 5! I helped her escape, but I never let her know my name. Never let her see me even. I lost her tracks for awhile, because I had to come back and stop that ridiculous marriage. I picked up her tracks again, few weeks ago. You know what she's doing?"

"I didn't know she was alive," Angela shrugged and Peter grabbed her shoulders.

"I told you! Stop with the lies! Just stop it!" He shook her and forced her to get up on her feet. "I want to know why you were keeping her back in Level 5? Why you wanted us to think that she died in that fire? What are you hiding?"

"We wanted you and Claire to move on from that story," Angela was staring at him. "We wanted Claire to have a normal life, life she deserved to have after everything she's been through. You can't give her that life, Peter!"

"_We_? Who are _we_?" Peter insisted and released her from his iron grip.

"Bennet and I," Angela lowered her voice. "This is why we were so concerned when you two found out about Nathan. We knew that as soon as you find out, you're going to call Claire. We also knew that you were the only person that could make her believe that's all true." Angela skipped a beat. "We knew about your connection since long ago and how strong that connection can be. She didn't pick up when her father was trying to call her back then, but she picked up immediately when she heard your voice."

"How... how do you know this?" Peter frowned.

"We put a small device in her mobile, so we could... control her conversations." Angela shrugged.

"You... what?" Peter blinked furiously and clenched his fists in anger.

"We tried that with your phone as well, but you kept changing it." Angela looked at him. "Then after everything that happened after that... we thought that Claire is gonna have a better future if she lives her, with us. We didn't give her the name Petrelli of course. I don't have the legal right to do so, because you are the head of the family."

"She doesn't wear that name with a reason, mother!" Peter snapped. "I didn't recognize her with a reason."

"You wanted her for yourself," Angela narrowed her eyes.

"That too!" Peter tilted his head. "But also... she doesn't wear that name, because she's not a Petrelli."

"Of course she is!" Angela hissed. "Just because you're sleeping with her, that can't just... disappear."

"I know what happened before she was born, mother!" Peter lowered his voice and leaned to his mother. "I... know!"

_Few hours later, Peter and Claire's flat_

_New York _

"What is that supposed to mean?" Claire started at Peter. "You have to tell me!"

"And you have to start thinking about that life, you're caring!" He frowned and nodded at her belly. She put her hand there and rubbed it softly.

"I am thinking every day, but you promised to tell me, Peter!" She insisted. "What happened with my mother and father before I was born? So, this is what you're doing every night? Investigating? And my mother is alive? Oh!" She frowned. "I wish that baby would calm down and sleep already."

"I told you," Peter murmured and his hand rested over hers on her belly. "You're not thinking enough and I should've told you all this after the baby is born."

"I wanna know now!" Claire snapped.

"Fine!" Peter sighed and looked back at her. "You are not Nathan's daughter."


End file.
